


The War of 2020

by MOBryan



Series: The War of 2020 [1]
Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bisexual, Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Interracial Relationship, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Slavery, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, War, black female white male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 85,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOBryan/pseuds/MOBryan
Summary: A domestic terror attack has triggered the collapse of the Federal Government, throwing America into a Civil War. With the Conservative Nationalist winning over the United People's Party, Morgan a bi-racial soldier, is tasked with a mission of sabatoge. Unaware, that her targets are more dangerous than she could have ever imagined. One being someone she thought she knew and the other being someone she will wish she never met.





	The War of 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware there is graphic, offensive and sensitive content throughout this text. Please feel free to leave feedback with your opinions. I take everything into consideration as I write each chapter. ❤

CH. 1 Suspect

The summer air swept clouds of thick black smoke through the grassy hills. In West Virginia, the air was hot and polluted enough already. His eyes stung, watering as he turned away from the fire. Pulling out a bandana, he spit before covering his mouth.

Another crop was lost to rival looters, the third one this week. They'd taken as much corn and soy as they could before setting the bare fields ablaze. We have been at War for over 5 years now, with no signs of it ending anytime soon. He had seen it coming for years and was prepared for it, as were several million others that collectively joined their side. When the time inevitably came for War, he was already positioned to be a Captain General in the National Conservative Army.

He was very successful so far, the Nationalists were winning over states because of some of his more ruthless strategies. Indifferent to the politics of his side, he enjoyed winning and shared the same basic values as his brothers. He wasn't racist per se and didn't really care much for religion. He was against the federal government, his efforts focused on dismantling it. By late 2021, he watched the last politicians flee Washington D.C, the Military having fractured into two sides, neither willing to protect them.

Asking soldiers to shoot their neighbor was just the first trigger. In 2020, the country fell victim to the worst domestic terror attack in human history, the Maryland E-12 Bunker Bombings.

A failed chemist with too much time and money on his hands, a private jet and 48 minutes was the second trigger. Having taken it upon himself to kill the politicians riding out the civil discourse in the E-12 Bunkers, he decided to drop over 34 tons of his own homemade bio-agent, an uncontrolled Virus that was able to target the brain stem, causing permanent brain damage within hours.

The bombs were dropped along the steep mountain side by private jet, meant to affect the immediate area. Unsurprisingly, it was engineered incorrectly and ended up killing almost the entire population of the East Coast, over a third of the country. Spreading hundreds of miles within days, the E-12 Virus was highly contagious. It has only recently been brought under control with a new vaccine. His name was Dr. Thomas Pelosik and he started the end of America as we knew it. 

Having access to the vaccine or a natural immunity are the only way to even travel through some parts of the East Coast right now. It hit women and children especially hard causing ongoing reproductive failure and birth deformities.

Now that the Nationalist held 30 out of 50 states, he was strategizing the next steps needed to gain total control of West Virginia. It was barely considered their territory, the liberals were putting up a stubbornly long fight for this state.

They were getting desperate.

The Nationalist believed a key strategy to long term success was rebuilding the nation in their image. Total control over the enemy was necessary for that. Whether by accident or design, the Military Arm of the Nationalists had very narrow views for building the future. Their current orders were to kill any UPP member on site and enslave every woman found healthy and fertile. The latter mattering significantly more than the former.

The soldier to woman ratio was almost 25:1, with less than 50 healthy children born from thousands of troops this past year. Some states were better than others, his happened to be particularly hard hit from the fallout of the bombings. 

All the strategy and experience in the world could have never prepared him for the moment he saw her though.

He had been walking through the thick forest behind his Compound, just getting some air before turning in for the night. The towering evergreens opened to a small clearing of tall pale grass, probably no more than a few feet high. In the amber glow of the sun, he could see three of his soldiers. Dead.

They appeared to have fallen around a single, much smaller body. He took out his pistol feeling for a clip in his pocket. Looking closer, he realized the small body lying between them was a woman. The white of her t-shirt was covered in blood and dirt, her dark blue jeans torn up and down her curvy thighs. Her hair was in a loose bun with wisps of curls falling onto her face and strapped to her back was a bayoneted M4 Carbine. He hadn't seen skin her shade of light brown in a very long time. Every soldier in his command was white. The few dozen women they had captured were almost all white as well.

Quietly, he stepped over dried leaves and twigs, trying to stay on the soft grass. She appeared to be asleep and didn't move as he approached. Now just a few feet away; he could see her soft features, the high cheekbones, a pert nose and plump lips.

She was beautiful.

Before he could move any closer, her eyes flashed open, sending a pulse of adrenaline through him. Her eyes, large and catlike, were the color of milk chocolate. He froze remembering what felt like a lifetime ago.

An entirely different world.

"Morgan?" he whispered.

He shook his head in disbelief, he didn't think he would ever see her again. They had gone to University here together, over a decade ago. Complete opposites in just about every way, she was an idealist while he was pragmatic. But she was surprisingly open-minded and easy to talk to. Oblivious to his advances for the most part, she was happily married to her husband Rick last time he spoke to her.

He never thought he would see anyone from the past again.

Especially not her.

*************

Jolting awake, she opened her eyes to a man standing above her. Blocking out the last bit of sunlight, she couldn't make out his face. Crawling backwards, she could feel her body ache. 'More soldiers already?' Gasping, her mind registered who he was.

"Joe?" she said breathless.

"I ... I can't believe... , " she stammered looking up at him.

Before he could respond, he heard the faint roaring engines of his soldiers Humvee's, returning from a routine scout. Without a word he picked her up, pulling her soft body into his, she tugged away from him twisting against his grip. "What are you doing Joe?!"

Discarding her bulky rifle, he glared down at her. "Shut up, Morgan."

She glared back at him. "You shut up."

She was exactly as he remembered. Carrying her back into the forest, he moved quickly trying to get away from the clearing. He couldn't let them see that she had killed so many soldiers. "Why did you kill my men?!" He hissed into her hair, more frustrated than upset. Taking long deliberate strides, he made it a few hundred meters before she started squirming in his arms again.

"Put me down Joe, I don't need you to fucking carry me." He stiffened but held onto her. He hadn't heard his name in such a long time, he didn't go by Joe any longer. "Listen to me," he said lowering his mouth from her hair to her ear. "I could have killed you right there, if my men find out you killed their brothers, they will not hesitate..."

"They came for me first, I didn't have a choice," she huffed into his shoulder.

"Don't ever mention what you did to anyone. Ever." He didn't doubt that his men came for her. He was surprised that she managed to kill them all without him hearing a single shot ring out. No matter what he thought, he knew that the penalty for killing his soldiers was death.

Making it back to his three story brick home, he went through the back door just as the sky turned black and the sound of curfew sirens blared through the night. Carrying her upstairs, he brought her through the wooden double doors of his bedroom, into the master bathroom. She covered her eyes, not used to the artificial brightness. The room was pristine with chrome fixtures and white tile floors.

"What happened?" He said, placing her on the edge of his large claw bathtub.

She wiped her eyes slowly before looking up to meet his. "Well Captain General Joe," she said bitterly, nodding at the gold emblem on his lapel. "As you know, the East is gone. The attack ... It took almost everyone ... even Rick," her eyes closed briefly as she took a deep breath. "The only people left are immune to the virus like me. I've been making my way West but ... without internet," she shook her head, "I had no idea you had already overtaken so much land."

He looked at her silently, he hadn't really considered what the other side of the War was like. He couldn't really, he had to win and winners cannot empathize with their enemy.

'Is she an enemy?' He thought studying her blood soaked clothing. Standing up, he walked to the tap, turning on the hot water.

"Take a bath, I'll find some clothes for you," he said. She didn't respond.

Walking to the bathroom door he closed it behind him, making sure to lock it from the outside. He needed to think, he needed to get away from her.

Putting her hand into the running hot water, she hated how much she had missed it. She had been fighting for so long, living with mostly men got her used to 5 minute showers. She couldn't remember the last time she had a bath like this.

It was unbelievable that out of all the people in the world she sees, it's fucking Joseph Murphy. Seeing his dark blue eyes staring down at her was akin to facing a grizzly bear.

He was always such an arrogant jerk, trolling and critiquing her opinions for the fun of it. She had heard stories of what happens at these Compounds. Murder, torture and much worse. Now she knew that was done at the hands of Joe, a fucking Captain General.

He looked so different now, his hair used to be a much a lighter red, now it was almost burgundy. He also didn't have tattoos all over his arms before, he looks so much more menacing with them.

She had made it this far, she couldn't let this throw her mission off track. Letting her hair out from its elastic, she rubbed her scalp tenderly feeling the long curls fall past her shoulders. Taking off the rest of her tattered clothes, she slipped into the scalding hot water, submerging herself.

She had found a way in and that's all that mattered.

************

"Three men were found in the North Quadrant, Sir. All KIA from close combat knife wounds to the abdomen and neck. A rifle was left behind with UPP markings from the United People's Party," Sergeant Griffin reported to CG Murphy in his downstairs War Room.

He was happy with how fast his men found the bodies, if he was a moment later they would have surely found her. "Do double rounds tonight, anything you see is shot on sight, understood?" He replied looking down at a map of the Compound and surrounding forest.

"Yes, Sir."

He nodded to the Sergeant, "I need you to get Lead Captain Smyth for me too, he's probably down at the Cabins. No one else is to bother me for the rest of the night unless it's a Red Level threat."

"Of course, CG Murphy." The Sergeant saluted and left as quickly as he had come, leaving Murph alone with his thoughts.

She's a UPP soldier, an undeniable enemy of his. He grit his teeth, they didn't usually have women as soldiers but those equality fag*ots would have anyone on the front lines willing to die for the cause.

He went over to his dark oak desk, settling down in his leather chair. He pulled out an old bottle of Bourbon from a side drawer. Opening the bottle, he paused before taking a long swig. "A soldier..." He scoffed. She was so small, barely 5' 5" but was somehow able to kill three of his men without firing a single shot.

How?

He stood as he heard Smyth's motorcycle snaking up his gravel driveway. Not long after, his front door opened, the sound of heavy boots echoing through the house. "Murph, you better have a damn good reason calling me up here so late," Smyth drawled.

He strode in wearing just camo shorts and combat boots. His bare chest heavily tattooed with a portrait of 'The Battle of Bull Run' under huge red scars. Zig zagging across his torso, they were constant reminders of his many victims. Smyth's shaggy brown hair was notably disheveled, his usually bright green eyes dark and groggy.

"Did I wake you up?" Murph said walking over to shake his hand.

"Of course you did, I was out hunting all day with Connor. We just got back a few hours ago," he said smiling.

Lighting a cigarette, "So why am I here, do you have some material you need moved or..." Stopping suddenly, Smyth looked behind Murph, his unlit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

Murph turned to see Morgan at the bottom of the stairs. His heart slammed in his chest. 'How the fuck did she get out of the bathroom?' His mind quickly hazed over as he looked at her for what felt like the very first time.

Now freshly clean; she wore one of his white tanks. On her it was just long enough to cover her pussy. Her brown hair softly fell down her back in large damp curls. Full perky tits peeked through the loose top. He could see her dusky pink nipples and the tight curve of her waist through the sheer fabric.

Bright brown eyes framed with thick black lashes stared back at him, her cheeks still pink from the hot water. He had never noticed the pale brown freckles peppered along the bridge of her nose or just how full and pink her lips were.

"What are you doing Murph?" Smyth said, his tone deadly serious.

Murph shook his head, "Smyth, I need your help."

Morgan stared at the two men. The room they were in was huge, full of military grade weapons and advanced technology. She had never seen such an armory in someone's house before.

She took a mental note of the layout of the room, large radar screens covered the walls and different assault rifles and machine guns stood in open racks.

Unprompted, Smyth went toward her, taking her small hand in his. Inspecting her face intently, his eyes burned into hers. "A half-breed... , " he murmured, running his hands through her damp hair. "I've never seen one like you before," he said quietly.

"What are you?" Smyth said tracing her slender fingers.

"What ... like my race?" She said looking back at Joe. He nodded quietly.

"I'm African and Irish," she said. "In that order."

Smyth studied her silently for a moment, her attitude amusing to him.

"You are beautiful," he said letting go of her hand.

"Thanks."

"Young and healthy," he continued, walking around her.

"Okay..."

"You know they will want her to be bred," Smyth said coldly. His eyes roamed her curvy outline; she would surely cause problems.

She shifted uncomfortably, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She thought back to the stories she had heard about women being 'bred' based on their race and fertility. Basically, raped over and over to satiate the soldiers and Officers in the name of re-population.

She searched his face, Smyth wasn't much different from Joe. He was tall with a full brown beard framing his square jaw. Ruggedly handsome, he looked exactly as he sounded, deeply Southern. The violent War tattoos on his chest and large deep scars slashed over them only hardened his look.

His eyes were the real problem though, they smoldered into her. Licking his lips, he put down his cigarette.

"I don't want her bred by everyone. I know how most of them are ... How they will be." Murph said, stepping towards Smyth. "I was thinking about using Rule 23."

Smyth let out a snorted laugh. "Rule 23?"

His smile quickly faded. "You'd need another Captain General to sign on for that, which means CG Barberi."

Murph grimaced, CG Barberi was his equal on the Compound and for all intents and purposes, the worst person he had ever met. He was a sadist, who truly enjoyed torturing and killing others for fun. A psychopath well before the War ever started.

"CGB would probably love her to be honest," Smyth said staring back at her. "He's always complaining about the lack of women."

Murph looked at her unsure. Perhaps she wasn't a soldier and just found the rifle, using it for protection. He lost track of his thoughts as Morgan turned toward the front door, her full supple ass now on display. "You could just let me leave."

Smyth sighed, talking quietly to Murph. "That will never happen."

"No one even has to know I was here," she continued.

With her back to them, Smyth continued, "I will help you with Rule 23 Red, but you know that means CGB will have her with you right? I can only give you my vote."

Murph nodded, "I know."

Morgan turned back to face them again. "What is Rule 23, Joe?"

Smyth looked at him slyly, "Joe?" Murph ignored him.

"It means two Captain General's and a Lead Captain can make an exception to our Code of Conduct for ... unique circumstances," Murph said. He left out the part where the rule was used to either kill a fertile slave or to brand them for private use to have children.

"An exception can mean a lot of things darling," Smyth said. "Best that we get CGB to agree before we go to the Command Table for approval." Smyth walked back into the War Room.

Leisurely, he swept all the maps and paper weights off the large steel table onto the ground. Looking back to Murph, he smiled, "Have you fucked her yet?"

Murph felt his face grow hot. "Not yet," he replied.

Looking to her again, he saw her big brown eyes dilate in response. The air grew heavy around them as she took a small step forward. "Do you want to fuck me, Joe?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

He took a step toward her, "Yes."

"It would just be you ... two?" she said, looking over at Smyth.

"For now... , " Smyth said moving beside Murph. "Just us."

Morgan felt a shiver go up her spine as she stood in front of them. 'Remember your training,' she thought. Timidly she took off the loose tank, feeling her exposed skin hit the humid air. She knew what they wanted and what she needed to do.

The quicker they fell for her, the better.

Murph felt his cock go rigid, her body was perfect. Curvy and soft, her wide hips dipped into a flat belly. Her perky tits were full, she had no tattoos and no scars, just smooth light brown skin. He went to her first, kissing her warm lips softly. As he felt her respond, he kissed her harder, his tongue exploring her mouth. His large hand grabbed her soft heavy breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Smyth moved behind her, his hands running down her hips and over her tight plump ass. She could feel them both growing hard against her. Smyth against the small of her back and Joe against her stomach. Her pussy tingled as she thought of taking them both. She needed to use this opportunity to hook them in.

She never thought of herself as much of a honeypot, she was a fighter. She had trained knowing that this would be big part of her mission. She couldn't be raped if she enjoyed it, then it was just sex.

Right?

Murph stepped back from her, taking off his dark green uniform shirt. She couldn't believe how defined his muscles were or how his tattooed sleeves ran all the way up both of his arms.

When he unbuckled his pants, she saw he was already fully erect. With thick veins winding around his circumcised cock, she felt her pussy clench just thinking about him filling her.

She turned away from him childishly, embarrassed to see him naked. She had never imagined he would look so good. She hadn't had sex since Rick died three years ago, let alone with two men at the same time. She had trained for this but she hadn't exactly had a practice run. Her UPP mentor told her to be prepared for this

She wasn't.

Smyth was just as bad. Turning to face him, she was met with his barrel chest and saw his semi-hard cock hanging heavily between his legs. Smyth lifted her chin. "Are you scared of us?" he said gently, his eyes soft.

Her hands went to his cock, stroking it slowly. "I don't want to be scared of you," she said sweetly. She wanted them to coddle her, think of her as meek and let their guard down.

Murph grabbed her hips and pushed himself against her, his hard dick sliding between her asscheeks toward her pussy. Smyth's dick twitched in her hands in response. He looked past her to Murph and without saying a word, they brought her to the steel table.

Walking over the discarded maps, Smyth sat down, his cock at full attention now. She stood between his legs, using her arms to brace herself. 

Bending over slightly; she took his large cock into her mouth, tasting him for the first time. Smyth let out a pleased sigh, leaning back on his elbows. "Oh honey..." Right as she took Smyth into her mouth, she could feel Joe pressed against her pussy from behind.

His hands grabbed each of her thighs, spreading them further part. Rubbing her pussy from behind, he slid his middle finger deep into her. Her throat hummed around Smyth's cock as she felt him finger her pussy.

Pulling out slowly, he licked her juices, savoring the taste. "Mmm..." Pushing his hard dick against her pussy lips, he took a moment to enjoy the sight before him. Her curly hair swept down her arched back, two small dimples met at the tailbone of her perfectly round ass.

Pushing deeper, he groaned as she wiggled her ass, adjusting to him. He heard her muffled moans as he began slowly pumping, watching his cock go in and out of her tight pussy. "Fuck, you are too good" he said holding firmly onto her ass. His cock was firmly gripped by her pussy, such a difference from the used whores down at the Cabins that have had hundreds of dicks in them.

Smyth wrapped his hand into her curly hair, pushing her further down onto his cock. His hips rocking up into her mouth in rhythm with Murph's thrusts.

"So good," he groaned.

She relaxed, taking Smyth deep into her throat. The feeling of him fucking her mouth as Joe slid into her pussy was incredible. She was enjoying herself much more than she thought she would. Her pussy was slick as her own orgasm approached.

Sensing her compliance, they both picked up the pace and began to fuck her harder. Her muffled moaning grew louder as Joe pushed deeper into her pussy, forcing her to take more cock into her throat. Feeling himself close to climaxing, he grabbed her ass with both hands lifting her off the ground. Now held between them, they both came deep into her, hot streams filling her from both sides at once.

Unbeknownst to her, as part of Rule 23, CG Barberi would own her too. Seeing her take both of them so well gave Murph hope it could work. 'It had to work', he thought. He was never going to allow her to be taken down to the Cabins.

Smyth smiled sitting up from the table. "You're perfect baby," he said caressing her face. As Joe pulled out of her, she felt her knees buckle. Tingles ran through her pussy like electric sparks. She shuddered, still feeling the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

"It's ok..." Murph said taking her in his arms, " ... let's get you to bed."

She was out before she hit the bed, having been carried upstairs like a rag doll. Sinking into the comforter, her brown hair was a halo of curls around her. "She was asleep outside when I found her," Murph said to Smyth.

Smyth brushed her curls softly from her face. "This is going to be hard ... really fucking hard Murph," he said lowering his voice. "CGB has been killing nig*ers for years, he won't see her as anything more than a doll to fuck, if even that."

Murph's jaw ticked. "He would have to treat her well, she would be our mutual property."

Smyth frowned. "He should, but he won't. He likes torturing them Murph, that's fun for him." Smyth stood up and walked away from the bed.

"Just remember that she's still a slave, a Grade A one for sure ... but a slave nonetheless." Grabbing Murph's shoulder he offered him a smile.

Murph shook his head. "Knowing her from before the War is fucking with me. I can't think clearly." Walking to the door he grabbed a pistol from his dresser. "I'll invite CG Barberi over tonight to talk. I'll see how he responds and we can go from there."

"Well you have my blessing," Smyth said smiling.

Taking out a padlock Murph secured the latches of the double doors. "She knows how to pick locks," he mumbled pulling against them.

"I can see why you didn't report her," Smyth replied. "The boys will want her, she's very hard to hate." They walked downstairs stopping at the front door.

"I don't want anyone to know about her until I go over it with CGB."

Smyth smiled, "They won't hear it from me."

Murph pulled out his satellite phone. "I need to check on the perimeter, she managed to breach it without any alarms going off."

Smyth lit a cigarette, taking out his keys. "She's a gift sent for you Red. No other way she could have gotten past all those mines." Murph closed the front door, turning on the automatic starter for his Jeep. It roared to life, shining bright aux lights into the forest.

Morgan watched both men drive off from the upstairs window, their white lights fading into the darkness of the forest. She looked over at the clock on his dresser.

Only 8:47pm.

Holding her head gingerly, she felt her temple.

She was so fucking tired.

Running to the door, she pulled on it earnestly. It didn't move an inch. Looking around, she went over to the window again, opening it up wide. It was maybe 25 feet up, too high to just jump down. 

Scanning the room, she saw a light blue pile of clothing on a night stand. Walking over, she touched the soft fabric, it was a small cotton slip dress.

Barely even clothing.

She put it over her head, enjoying the feel of something at least covering her body. She still had no panties, the dress fell just over her ass, her nipples clearly visible through the light blue cups. 

She touched her chest softly, her heart was still beating fast. Sitting back down on the bed, she covered her eyes. 'Just 5 minutes,' she thought laying her head down on the pillows.

Asleep moments later, the lost hours of rest had finally caught up to her.

**********

Murph checked in with each of his teams on the Compound, taking his time to listen to their Intel from the day. Although the crop damage was more than he would have liked, it was manageable. He decided to drive down to the Stables where CG Barberi could usually be found. He treated those horses better than most people, usually spending his spare time training them.

The Stable housed over 120 stallions and mares. Attached to a sprawling patch of farm land, it was routinely guarded by several dozen soldiers. As he approached the farm, he could see three crosses burning brightly in the distance. The orange flames licking at the night sky. Speeding up, he saw several men on horses circling them. He could hear their hollers and whistles as he pulled closer, parking just a few feet away.

Murph watched CG Barberi approach him on horseback, a torch in one hand and a bottle of Whiskey in the other.

"Red! Aye Brother. You got here just in time," he yelled. "We found us those looting UPP nig*ers." He threw the torch to the ground, getting off the black stallion. "Sergeant Johnson got them hiding in the South Quadrant. Gave him the honors of lighting em' up," CGB said shaking Murph's hand roughly.

Giving him a friendly slap on the back, he smiled, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Murph didn't understand how anyone could enjoy burning people alive.

"Good job Sergeant," Murph yelled, saluting the soldier who stood under the burning bodies. Laughing the Sergeant waved back, "Thank you, Sir!"

CGB smiled taking the reins of his stallion as he walked with Murph towards the Stable. "What brings you down here? I thought we were meeting tomorrow afternoon."

Murph ran his hand through his hair, disgusted by the crosses. The smell of the burning bodies was overwhelming. "Something came up today that I need to talk to you about."

CGB nodded to one of his soldiers, motioning for him to take the reins. "Leave us," he said, handing off the stallion.

"I found a woman today, someone I knew from before the War," Murph said, his voice low.

"Oh really?"

"I am here to extend an offer to you as an equal," Murph responded.

"An offer? Where is she?" CGB said looking into the darkness amused.

"Not here, not without a guarantee from you first." Murph said, stepping up to his face. "This offer is based on a guarantee from you to not damage OUR property."

CGB's smile disappeared. "What kind of woman got Red to call for Rule 23?"

"Do you agree or not?" Murph pressed.

CGB laughed deeply, "You think I am some kind of animal? Of course I would never damage mutual property, it's our code."

Putting his fingers in his mouth he whistled sharply.

"Get me my bike!"

************

They drove separately to his home, Murph gripping his steering wheel the entire way. CGB was an animal, a fucking psychopath that would be in jail for life if they weren't at War. Leading CGB up to his home, he considered if he was even capable of keeping his word.

Parking in the circular driveway, he looked up to his bedroom window, it was wide open. 'She wouldn't jump down would she?' he thought, stepping out from his jeep. CGB hopped off his bike, kicking the leg stand down.

"When I left she was asleep," Murph said unlocking the front door. "I found her in the North Quadrant."

"How did she get out there?" CGB asked stepping inside. "That area is a wasteland."

"She's originally from up North, she got lost trying to get out West. Apparently the internet interception has been working, they are dark all throughout the East Coast."

CGB nodded walking upstairs behind him. "What is her name?"

Murph paused, taking out his keys again to open the padlocked bedroom doors.

"Morgan."

"She's Irish then?" CGB replied smiling.

Unlatching the lock, Murph opened the double doors. "Half Irish".

They walked in to see her fast asleep on the bed, her curvy body covered in the pale blue dress he had left for her. They could hear her soft breathing as she lay on her back, her chest slowly rising in unison.

CGB walked around the bed quietly, studying her. "I see... , " he said softly, standing over her. "I have never branded a half-breed before," he continued sitting at the edge of the bed.

Murph watched CGB run his callous hand slowly up her soft legs, caressing her right thigh. Moving up, he raised the hem of her dress revealing a soft patch of brown curls. Lowering his head, he took a deep breath. His mouth just inches away from her pussy.

He smiled.

"We need to agree to some basic standards if this is going to work," Murph said at the foot of the bed.

"I already said I won't damage her." CGB said touching her long hair, twisting his fingers in the curls.

"I'm asking you to do more than keep her alive. There will be absolutely no torture and no physical beating on any part of her body without me present. That is not up for negotiation."

CGB stood up, his movement causing her to move slightly, moaning softly in her sleep. "I will need to try her before I go any further. A half-breed slave usually wouldn't be entitled to any ... accommodations," he said looking back down at her.

"But now that I've seen her, I understand your request. She is beautiful ... and she has enough Irish in her that I am willing to make an exception."

Murph watched her small body stir.

"To show my good faith, I will give you the option of joining me or watching. Your choice."

Morgan's eyes fluttered open as she heard voices around her. 'What time is it?' She had only planned on sleeping for a few minutes. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the man standing over her. 'Who is that?' she thought, looking up at him confused.

He had jet black hair down to his shoulders and icy blue eyes. His skin was pale, like alabaster against his dark hair. A red dragon tattoo ran up his neck and along his jawline, stopping short of reaching his face. Glancing down at his belt, she saw a small gold shield.

A Captain General emblem.

She covered her chest nervously.

Murph rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay," he said softly. "This is Captain General Barberi, he is here to meet you."

Morgan looked back and forth between them. "Are you here about the Rule?" she asked, her hands still on her chest.

"I am here to see if you are worth an exception," CGB said moving closer. "CG Murphy seems to think you are..."

She had to stop herself from cringing away from him, her body recoiling in response to his proximity.

She didn't like him.

"Take off your dress," Murph whispered into her ear, his hand stroking her neck.

"Joe?"

"Off," he insisted taking the slip in his hands. Helping her hike it up, he lifted it over her head.

"You are his for now," Murph said caressing her face gently, "I will be right downstairs."

Confused, she reached for him as he stood up. 'Where is he going?' Walking to CGB, he touched a small red button on the side of his dresser.

"I'm watching," he said in warning.

Turning, he left closing the door behind him without another word.

Grinning, CGB looked down at her naked on the bed.

"Stand up," he demanded.

Slowly she sat up, her feet touching the floor. Standing, her face only came up to his abdomen. He smelled like liquor and stale smoke, the whites of his eyes were already bloodshot. He tilted her head up to look directly into her eyes.

"Have you ever had a Master?"

She blinked, quickly turning from him. "No."

"Look at me," he said raising his voice, turning her head back to him.

His eyes held hers, "You are my property now. My slave. Do you understand?"

Her eyes narrowed, "No."

He growled, pushing her back down onto the bed in anger. "No?!"

Taking off his shirt, she saw a large 1488 tattoo over his heart, the dragon tattoo snaking across it onto his shoulder.

She winced.

"You will never say 'No' to me again," he scolded taking off his belt. She scooted back from him up the bed, the soft pillows surrounding her.

He grabbed her left ankle, pulling her back down towards him. She started to panic, this is not the same as before. He was not like Smyth or Joe.

She kicked her leg, feeling his grip tighten.

"Let go of me asshole!"

He smiled as his pants fell to the ground, his hard cock now free.

Murph watched them from the monitor at his desk in contempt. Gripping the bottle of Bourbon, he took another long swig. He shouldn't be drinking but he couldn't stand watching them. She obviously didn't want CGB, she didn't act that way with him and Smyth at all. He watched on silently, unable to hear what they were saying.

Morgan looked around the room feeling truly vulnerable for the first time. She couldn't believe Joe left her alone with this prick. He held her ankle firmly as he kicked off his boots.

"You are a half-breed. It is a gift to have this white cock all to yourself," he said staring down at her. "Be good and I'll let you cum too."

She bit her lower lip nervously.

His eyes were absolutely menacing and they never left her, not even for a second.

"Fuck you," she said kicking away from him. He twisted her ankle hard, jerking her back roughly. Climbing onto the bed, he forced her legs wide apart, his throbbing cock proudly standing between them.

"You're kind are always like this," he sneered. "With the fucking attitude."

She squirmed under him, her pussy totally exposed now. Her hips twisted as he knelt between them.

"If you hate me so much then why even bother fucking me?" she continued, struggling against him.

"Look at you," he said stroking his cock slowly. "How could I hate my new toy?"

Grabbing both of her legs, he pulled her up, lifting her ass from the bed.

"No!" she screamed her arms pushing against his chest.

He leaned into her hands pushing her down into the mattress under him. "There's so much that I am going to do to you," he whispered into her ear.

With his cock positioned directly in front of her pussy, his mouth went to her tits. Taking a hard nipple into his mouth, he thrust deep into her without warning, impaling her. She gasped feeling him hit her cervix, his cock pushing the limits of what she could handle. She felt every inch of him as he forced himself deep into her.

Biting down on her nipple, he wrapped both arms around her as her back arched reflexively. Lifting her further off the bed, he began jackhammering into her pussy as hard as he could, tearing screams from her. She felt the pain first, shooting through her pussy at the sheer force of his thrusts. Pumping into her with abandon, she felt her pussy get wetter in response to his abuse.

She didn't have any time to process what was happening.

His mouth left her breast to lick her neck, his teeth dragging against her throat. She dug her nails deep into his chest, bringing a sinister grin to his face. Grabbing both of her arms, he crossed them above her head in one fist.

"This is my pussy," he snarled into her ear. "I will take my pussy in anyway I want."

His weight pinned her down as his cock continued to thrust into her mercilessly. His hips slamming against hers was jarring and debilitating.

"Anytime ... Anywhere."

She whimpered under him, the pain of his thrusts having morphed into a slow burning pleasure.

"Do you understand now?" He said wrapping her hair around his fist. With her wrists still firmly in his other fist, she felt him tighten his hold on her even more.

Her pussy squeezed tighter. She hated him, hated how wet her pussy was and hated how good he felt inside of her.

Pulling her hair back, his mouth crashed onto hers, just as forcefully as his cock. Her body was on fire as she pulled away again, looking up into his eyes. They were wild with lust, almost glowing from his sinister enjoyment. She twisted against his hold but his body effortlessly overpowered hers, holding her in position.

With no way out of this other than him cumming, she gave him the moans he wanted to hear.

"Cum in me, Master," she whispered, her eyes locked with his. "Please."

Roaring in satisfaction, he held onto her hips, his heavy balls slapping against her pussy lips. As his hot cum filled her, she felt an orgasm rock her again.

Murph turned from the screen, his jaw clenched. He never thought he would feel jealousy like this. Watching CGB fuck her made him furious. He watched them kiss again, this time much softer than before.

Standing up, he put down the bottle, stumbling slightly as he went towards the stairs. From the corner of his eye, he saw bright lights flashing in the darkness outside. Several trucks were pulling into his driveway. Heavy footsteps came from upstairs as CGB made his way down. Shirtless, he pulled on his belt, his hair now damp with sweat.

"They know not to come here unless something big happens," he said stepping down from the landing. Murph saw several red scratches on his chest, signs he didn't control himself with her. "What did you...?" he questioned before a sharp knock interrupted him. Opening the door, he was faced with several infantrymen, all geared up for combat.

"Captain General Murphy, Captain General Barberi," one said saluting. "We have a verified breech in the South Quadrant, Sir."

CGB walked beside Murph. "Probably saw the light show," he quipped, smiling. "How many did you get eyes on?" A second soldier stepped up, "At least 15, Sir." Murph turned to his War Room, motioning for them to follow.

From the top of the stairs Morgan listened to them talk. CGB didn't lock the door when he left, leaving her free to explore. She watched them walk to the War Room, their voices fading as they moved out of earshot. Walking down the hall, she tried the first handle, feeling it click open. The room was large but mostly empty, with only three large black filing cabinets.

The words [PROPERTY: UNITED STATES of AMERICA] were painted along the side of one. Pulling against the drawers, she felt a lock engage.

Fuck.

She heard Joe raise his voice, shaking the floor beneath her feet. Kneeling on the hardwood, she put her ear against it to listen. Muffled words from the soldiers could be heard before Joe shouted again. "They attacked one of our water towers Charlie! I swear to Christ if one more tower falls..."

Standing up, she heard more movement below her. She would be back to break the locks as soon as she could, there were too many people nearby and nothing for her to pick it with.

"I want them dead. All of them, fucking dead!" CGB demanded, his voice traveling through the house, bouncing off the walls.

"Yes, Sir!"

She peered over the upstairs railing again.

"I want their leader brought to the Center for us," Murph responded.

She watched as they all moved toward the front door. One soldier stopped, noticing her standing at the top of the landing. He turned looking up at her curiously. She held her breath as another looked up, both staring directly at her now.

Covering her chest, she realized they could probably see right through her dress. She watched as CGB quietly walked up behind them. He studied them for a moment as they whispered to each other. Looking up, his eyes narrowed at the sight of her, still covering her breast.

"Are you looking at our property?" He said spinning the first soldier around. In an instant, he punched him directly in the face, crushing his nose. The soldier howled in pain, falling to his knees.

The other quickly turned away from her. Murph walked up to the other soldier grabbing his neck. "Look at her again and I'll cut your fucking dick off." The soldier shook his head quickly, struggling to talk. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir!"

She looked down at them. They were brutal, UPP Officers didn't operate anything like this. 'Maybe that's why we are losing so badly,' she thought crossing her arms again.

"Come down here," Murph commanded.

She hesitated, gripping the railing tightly.

"Now," yelled CGB, standing beside him.

Groaning to herself, she slowly walked down the stairs. She watched as the soldiers tried their best to avert their eyes from her, some even turning around.

"Do you like teasing my soldiers?" Murph hissed grabbing her waist. "We can't leave you alone for one fucking minute." Taking over her mouth in a possessive kiss, she tasted the liquor on his lips.

He was drunk.

Grabbing her ass, CGB handed Murph a handgun. "You're coming with us on a field trip," he said kissing her hair as Murph let go of her waist. Stumbling, she felt dizzy being passed between the two. CGB held her waist as she turned to see the now fully functioning War Room. The monitors lit up with clusters of red dots spread across several screens.

One monitor stood out, flashing red. It had a handful of blue dots surrounded by red ones on all sides. She felt his hands caress her hips, turning her back around.

"Go get her some slippers and my coat," CGB ordered, glaring at the soldier with a bloody nose.

"Yes, Sir," he said running off.

Murph turned from them, now on the phone. "Send down the drones, I want eyes on them before we waste any more bullets."

She looked around confused. "What is going on?"

CGB smiled. "We finally got one of those fucking UPP Commanders on our land. He came for the bait we left, just as planned."

Her heart sank into her stomach.

"I knew they would come for the crosses," he said laughing. "The classics always work."

She looked at the digital clock in the corner, it was 1:10am.

"Time to go."

*************

Shots rang out into the darkness as Jack took cover. They had lost ten soldiers already, way more than he had anticipated.

"These fucking Nazi's are hammering me," Jack yelled into his mic. Bullets whizzed past his head, shattering nearby trees.

"Fall back. Be advised. Fall back. They have eyes in the sky," he heard in response.

"Fall back!" He shouted, shooting the rest of his barrel. They had completed half of their mission, destroying the largest water tower on the Compound.

Even Nazis had to drink water.

"The crosses are still burning," said Mark, his Lieutenant. He was certain his younger brother was dead on one of them. "We have to fall back Mark. There are too many of them." Jack said taking out his compass. It was down to five of them, he couldn't lose anyone else. "We will come back for them," he said grabbing Mark's arm in support.

"How many yards to the perimeter?" Jack yelled into his mic.

"40 yards, South West," dispatch responded.

"Movement?" He said reloading his gun.

"At the entry point. Number unknown. They are disrupting our transmission."

"Going dark," he responded clicking off the mic.

Looking at his team, he motioned with his hand to move forward. They got a few yards from the entry point before they saw the lights flash on. Dipping back behind thick bushes, Jack halted the group. Two large Humvee's sat on the opposite side of the opening they had come through. Their lights shining directly on the break in the fence.

"Fuck," he said, watching quietly.

Two figures stepped from the trucks, walking over to inspect the fence. He couldn't believe it. Both Captain Generals of the Compound stepped forward, their gold badges visible even from this distance. Aiming his rifle, he focused his cross-hairs on CG Barberi. A notorious monster, that had single-handedly tortured and killed hundreds of his comrades across the state.

With his finger on the trigger he saw a small figure cross his line of sight, blocking the shot. "Who is that?" said a soldier behind him. He adjusted the scope, focusing in on them.

A woman, small and wearing a huge black leather jacket stood directly in his line of fire. Her long curly hair blew lightly in the breeze as she removed the heavy jacket.

His heart skipped a beat.

Now standing in just a small blue dress, he recognized her. He didn't know her name but he remembered her from an UPP training camp last year.

"She's one of us," he said putting the scope down.

"Is she on the captured list?" replied Mark taking out a notepad.

"I don't know her name," Jack said taking out his binoculars.

With a better view of her face, he was certain she was a soldier. He remembered her being his partner for close combat offense. She was highly skilled, taking him out multiple times. 'How did they catch her?' he thought studying them. Watching from a distance he saw CG Barberi move behind her, kissing the back of her neck. CG Murphy moved in front of her, his hands touching her face.

"She's enslaved," he said putting the binoculars down. "We need to regroup before we try..." he started before the screech of a megaphone stopped him.

"Hellooooooo." CGB said tapping on the megaphone. "Attention all UPP trash hiding on our land."

Jack held his fist up to his soldiers, they immediately dropped down.

"Come out now and we will kill you quickly. Keep wasting my fucking time and you will regret it."

Jack looked along the perimeter fence, he could see that aside from the entry point, the rest was not being monitored.

Turning to his men, he took out his transponder handing it to Mark. "Go 15 yards down and cut the fence, I will distract them."

"We aren't leaving you behind Jack," Mark said pushing the transponder away.

"That's an order," Jack commanded. "I don't want any of you coming back for me, change the codes as soon as you get to base. I will make it."

Pushing extra ammo into his hand, Mark nodded silently.

"Steady," Jack said, still crouched low.

When he heard the megaphone click back on he ran, letting out a flurry of bullets. Running in the opposite direction of his men, he shot toward the massive lights on the truck.

Hitting one, he saw half the area go dark.

"Over there!"

He ran as fast as he could, firing again. He was unfamiliar with this forest and not sure which way he should go. Sprinting forward, he heard muffled voices shouting behind him. He didn't see or hear the dog that clamped down on his leg, he just felt the bite as teeth sank into his flesh. Dragging him into a ditch, the dog gnarled on his leg, thrashing him.

Screaming, he aimed his gun at the dog, pumping two shots into its head. Rolling the dog off him, he tried to stand back up but couldn't. He heard a loud whistle as flashlights flooded over him from all directions.

"Here!" Shouted a soldier running towards him.

"Alive! I want him alive," he heard in response.

The last thing he saw was the butt of a rifle slamming into his face.

**********

The halls of the Center were usually quiet during the afternoon. With only high-ranking Officers allowed inside, the building had large pockets of space that were completely vacant. Reconstructed from a courthouse, it had several rooms used solely to interrogate and imprison captured enemy soldiers.

Today, guttural moans echoed from Room #6 as Jack took another vicious punch to the stomach. With his arms chained above his head, he hung from a hook secured to the ceiling.

"What are the codes?" Murph said calmly, taking off the brass knuckles.

Jack spat blood onto the floor. "They already changed them cocksucker."

Going over to a table he picked up the receiver to a landline phone. "You can come back down here if you want. He's not talking." Murph put down the phone, wiping the blood from his hands with a rag. They have been working on him all afternoon, getting nowhere.

Whistling 'Take me Out to the Ballgame' CGB approached the court room, kicking open the door with his boot. Smiling wickedly, he twirled a wooden baseball bat in his hands, swinging it in the air.

"All done with the kid gloves?" he said, walking toward Jack.

Murph cracked his knuckles, stretching his arms out. "Don't kill him. We can use him for a trade to get Sergeant Browne back," he said looking at Jack's black and blue chest.

"Where is she?" Murph continued.

"Making lunch for us now," he said walking to a metal lever on the wall. "She's being such a good girl today." Pulling it, Jack's body lowered closer to the ground. He groaned in pain, as the tips of his toes touched the floor. Walking back over, he grabbed Jack's hair roughly, inspecting his busted face.

"Did the caretaker set up her shared living quarters yet?" Murph asked leaning back onto a bench.

"All set until the ceremony," he replied, pushing the wooden bat into Jack's chest.

"Codes?"

Jack coughed roughly, his voice hoarse. "I don't know ... they are changed every time we deploy." CGB cracked the bat across Jack's thighs, eliciting an agonized scream.

"Bullshit," CGB said twirling the bat again.

Jack coughed up more blood, raising his knees to his chest.

"I have their local numbers," Murph said picking up a notebook. "It's more than we had recorded by over 2000 troops. We are getting bad numbers from Bobby."

Taking the notebook, CGB read it over, resting the bat on his shoulder. "They're getting help from fucking California? No wonder this shit is still dragging on," he sneered flipping the page.

The sound of crashing glass plates against the granite floor pierced the room, stealing their attention. Covering her mouth in horror, Morgan screamed at the top of her lungs, doubling over.

"What are you fucking doing?!"

Cocking his head, CGB looked up surprised. "You shouldn't be in here slave. This doesn't concern you."

Jack opened his swollen eyes and looked up. He saw her standing across the room, her beautiful face contorted in shock and horror. Wearing just a small white dress and white stockings, he took comfort in her being the last thing he sees. Jack wondered what he must look like, they had been torturing him since this morning. At this point he was teetering on the edge of consciousness anyway, ready to just die already.

He watched as her face became enraged, her fists shaking at her sides. Murph saw her stance change in real time, her posture turning aggressive, like a lioness bristling her fur. In seconds, she was across the room, lunging for CGB directly.

Murph caught her by her waist, swinging her back around before she could get to him. Struggling violently, she dug her long nails deep into his arms, tearing through his skin.

"You are a fucking terrorist!" she screamed pulling from him. "Torturing a prisoner is a War Crime!" He wrapped his arms around her, her small body surprisingly strong. "Stop it Morgan!" he ordered holding her back.

"No!" she screamed kicking her legs out.

Grabbing Jack's neck, CGB turned him to face them, his swollen face covered in blood. Swinging hard, he punched him directly in the stomach.

"Looks like it's your lucky day fag*ot." he spat. "We will be back for you later."

Smiling broadly, he walked over to her with his arms open. "Come here baby." 

Pulling away from Murph's grip, she ran at him again, going for his face. Her nails caught his cheek before he grabbed her wrists, squeezing her hands together. Turning her around in one motion, he moved both of her arms firmly behind her back.

Laughing, he nuzzled her neck. "Are you upset?"

She strained against his hold as Murph walked in front of her, his arms now dripping with blood. Grabbing the front of her dress, he ripped it apart, splitting it down the middle. Cupping her breasts firmly, he pushed his body against hers, sandwiching her between the two of them.

"How dare you interfere with our work," he said squeezing them roughly. "You have no authority here, you are PROPERTY and belong to US. What don't you fucking understand about that?"

"Fuck you Joe," she hissed, still seething.

"What a little firecracker," CGB said smiling. "You are going to need a lot of house-training aren't you?"

"Do you know this man? Is that it?" Murph asked looking toward Jack. Still hanging from the ceiling, he was now unconscious.

Glaring at him she continued to pull from CGB, her bare chest flushed red. "How could I know who he is, you destroyed his fucking face!" Her anger was palpable, she had never seen a prisoner so horribly tortured in her life. They acted like this was completely normal for them.

"So you just want to save people that attack our Compound? This is your home now too, you will have our children here." He replied cupping her breasts again, feeling the heat radiate from her chest.

"This will never be my home, I hate BOTH of you!" she screamed bucking against them.

"Fine," he said, letting go of her breasts. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, he handed them over to CGB. "Restrain her." Walking to the nearby table, Murph threw the tools used to interrogate Jack onto the floor in anger.

She felt the snap of the cuffs against her wrist, the cold metal rubbing her skin. CGB let go of her arms, the tight cuffs holding her in place. Ripping the thin spaghetti straps of her dress apart, he tugged it down her body leaving her in just her white stockings. She moved to run but her arms were held still, the chain firmly in his hands.

Shaking his head, he slapped her ass hard. "I was just telling everyone what a good girl you were today too. Then you start with all this." Unbuttoning his pants, he picked her up with one arm, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Put me down," she screamed, her feet digging into his back.

Ignoring her, he walked to the table and sat down with her facing him, his jeans sliding to his ankles. Spreading her knees to either side of him, he positioned her to straddle him.

Murph walked behind her, grabbing the cuffs from CGB, pulling them taught. "No more talking," he said tying a red bandana firmly around her mouth.

Pulling his boxers down, CGB positioned her over his cock, rubbing it between her pussy lips. "Is this what you need baby," he said running his tongue up between her breast. "Your Masters' cock?"

She squirmed, her words muffled and inaudible.

"Are you sorry?" Murph said into her ear, his hand holding her hair. Shaking her head; her muffled curses at them were clear. 

She was not.

"I promise we will never hurt you," he said softly, brushing her hair to one shoulder. "But you will do as we say."

Taking both of her tits in his hands, CGB pulled her forward, sucking each greedily. She wiggled over him, Murph still holding onto the chain firmly. Running his free hand down the length of her back, he grabbed a handful of her ass.

"You've never been disciplined a day in your life," he said lifting her ass up. Cupping his fingers under her, he felt that she was wet, her pussy giving away her desire. Taking two fingers, he rubbed her juices further up her ass, lubing her asshole liberally.

"That ends today," he said unzipping his pants.

Shaking her head, her squirming became frantic as CGB lined himself up with her pussy. Bracing herself, she expected him to impale her again. Instead, he allowed gravity to slowly drop her down onto his shaft. Lowering her hips slowly, he ground his cock up into her.

"Isn't that better?" He said smiling, moving her hips up and down onto his cock. "Having your little pussy filled."

Her body wasn't prepared for his slow and deliberate strokes, she tried to close her knees but he spread them further apart. She felt the cuffs unlock and come off, her wrists no longer held by the chain. Murph threw them to the ground as he held her wrist together himself.

"It will feel better if you have your hands free," he said kissing the back of her neck.

Feeling CGB deep inside of her was making it hard to concentrate. He continued his slow strokes into her as Murph stood behind her, holding her arms still.

"I won't let go if you're going to scratch again," he warned. Looking down, she saw three deep scratches on CGB's cheek, bleeding down his neck.

"Promise to be good?"

Her anger was steadily dissipating as her body responded to the cock inside of her. Wanting her arms free more than anything, she nodded in agreement. Letting her go, she fell forward onto CGB's chest. Quickly lacing his fingers with hers, CGB held her hands at either side of his head. With her tits now against his face, he used his tongue to flick her nipples.

Murph stood behind her, watching CGB's cock slowly pump into her pussy. He didn't feel the same jealousy he had last night. Instead, he admired how well she took him, her pink pussy wrapping around his dick like a glove. Rubbing his cock up and down her slit, he felt CGB stop pumping, burying his cock deep into her pussy. Pushing against her asshole, he felt her immediately seize up.

"Relax," he said, one hand on her lower back the other guiding his cock.

Whimpering, she wiggled between them, unaware that the movement made them want to fuck her even harder. They were both restraining themselves, allowing her time to get accustomed to them.

Slowly, Murph pushed the swollen tip of his cock past her rosebud, waiting to feel her relax. It took everything in him to not just take her as hard as he wanted. Knowing that this was probably her first time taking two cocks like this, he didn't want to ruin it for the future.

Rubbing her ass, he continued moving forward inching deeper into her until, inch by inch, she had taken him all the way. It felt unbelievable, tighter and hotter than anything he had ever had.

Feeling that she was full with both of their cocks, CGB released her fingers, allowing her to put them on his chest for support. Now with both of them fully buried inside of her, Murph untied the bandana from her mouth. She gasped for air, throwing her head back. Thrusting into her, he grabbed her hair holding her head still.

The first moan he heard from her almost unraveled him. Shuddering between them, her body was responding remarkably well. "That's it," he said sliding into her ass faster, pushing deeper. "You feel so good," he said squeezing her tits from behind. Panting with her mouth open, she let out small gasps with each thrust, her body moving in rhythm with them.

She was burning up, unable to think or talk as her senses overloaded. Her sensitive pussy was overstuffed and Joe in her ass was too much to handle. She came first, breathing heavily as her body shook between them. Her wet pussy helping both men slide into her easier.

Realizing that she orgasmed, she felt both of them start to fuck her without restraint, thrusting into both of her holes at once. Her moans now synced with their thrusts as they sought their own climax. Their hands exploring every inch of her body while their cocks fucked her into delirium.

"Please," she begged, squeezing CGB's bicep, his arms directing her hips. Looking into her eyes, he came deep into her pussy, his hand pressing on her lower belly to feel himself inside of her.

She felt Joe grab her shoulders arching her back again as he pushed himself all the way into her, filling her ass with his cum. They both remained inside her for a moment, letting her body squeeze their cocks before pulling out slowly. She collapsed onto CGB, still panting, her energy now completely spent. Buckling his pants back up, Murph picked her up off CGB's chest, carrying her like a delicate bride.

CGB smiled pulling his jeans back up. "We can go to the Command Table this weekend for the ceremony," he said buckling his pants.

Murph looked at her in his arms. Completely exhausted, she had long forgotten about the prisoner hanging from the ceiling. "She's going to have a fit when she figures out what it is," he replied walking with her.

"The sooner the better. The soldiers already know she's here, it took less than a fucking day for word to spread," he said running his hands through his hair. "Besides she's ripe, I think a pregnancy will take quicker than normal with her," CGB said.

"You think so?" Murph looked down at her again.

Smiling CGB hit his elbow against a red button on the wall near the room's entrance. The hook in the ceiling released, dropping Jack's limp body to the ground with a heavy thud.

"I can tell."

***********

The shared living quarters were on the 4th floor of the Center, which technically didn't exist. The dome above the courthouse was actually a hidden private residence, the most secure in the entire state of West Virginia. In the middle of the Center, she showered in her own bathroom. She realized that close to a hundred Nationalists troops surrounded the immediate area, ordered to protect her with their lives.

The irony was not lost on her.

Lathering the vanilla soap along her body she thought about what she was doing.

'Gathering information,' she told herself.

She knew they tortured POW's. She knew they had access to advanced weapons and technology. She knew they were ready to do anything to anyone to win.

'Two can play at that game,' she thought lathering her pussy. Carefully, she shaved everything, making sure to take her time on her most sensitive areas. Taking care of her entire body, she washed her long curly hair last enjoying the feel of it touch her lower back.

Today, Joe had to go across the state for an important meeting with Central Command, at least that's what he told her. While CGB had just left a short while ago, promising to return in a few hours after taking care of some things. She enjoyed the quiet, finally able to reorganize herself and her thoughts.

Walking into the common area, she took off her towel, laying it on the sofa. A full length mirror hung on the wall facing one of the beds. Standing in front of the mirror she looked over her body. The sex the past few days had given her light brown skin a healthy glow; her breast felt fuller, her hips more tender.

Squeezing her arm she felt the birth control implant embedded deep in her skin, her own personal reminder that she still had time. She had zero fertility problems, in fact if she didn't have the implant she would probably already be pregnant.

She shook out her long curly hair, stretching her arms high over her head. Enjoying the look of her hairless pussy she touched it softly, still standing in front of the mirror. Soon her hands had moved to feel her full breasts, rubbing them absentmindedly.

"Don't stop," she heard from behind her.

Turning, she saw CGB's pale eyes staring intently at her. He stood at the front door with several soldiers behind him, all motionless. Walking through the door by himself, the men remained still, allowing it to close in their face.

"What are you doing back so soon?" She asked surprised to see him.

He peeled off his t-shirt as he walked across room, his eyes never leaving her. Grabbing her ass with both hands, he lifted her up to his level to kiss her deeply. Squeezing her asscheeks, he walked her backwards toward the bed, her feet no longer on the floor. Picking her up, he sat her high on the pillows at the head of the bed.

"I'm hungry," he said crawling between her legs. Taking both of her thighs in each hand he pulled her down to his face.

"Did you make dinner for me baby?" he asked licking her pussy lips, his tongue tracing her slit.

"Dessert," she said running her hands through his thick black hair. She had learned to pick her battles with him, some just weren't worth fighting.

Growling into her pussy, she felt his tongue go deep into her, licking along her g-spot as his hands held her to his face.

Writhing under him, she felt her pussy squeeze around his tongue. Licking all the way up her pussy lips, he stopped to take her clit into his mouth. She gasped pulling away from him, her hips raising into the air. Holding her thighs firm in each hand he swirled his tongue around it.

"Today is a big day." He said licking his lips. His hands now gripping her ass again.

"What are you talking about?" She said sitting up to look at him, her cheeks flushed red.

Grinning, he gave her one last slow lick. "You'll have to see for yourself."

She pulled away from him breathing heavily, his mouth was a much more generous lover than his cock. Standing, he reached into his pocket. Taking out his phone, he took a photo of her lying naked on the bed.

"What the fuck?!" she screamed, pulling up the covers.

Leaning down to her, he pulled the cover away, taking a handful of her breasts. "I need to show that you're okay," he said, squeezing her.

"What does that mean?" she said, sitting up. Her curly hair, still damp from the shower, spilled around her.

"Someone sent out a threat," he replied, putting his shirt over his shoulder. His dragon tattoo flexed over her face. She touched his chest softly, staring at the 1488 tattoo over his heart.

"What kind of threat?"

"The kind where I personally come here to see you," he said, twisting her dark pink nipple. "I'm glad I did." He kissed her again, cradling her face. A double knock to the door pulled him from her. Leaving her on the bed, he walked back to the door opening it to the soldiers standing outside.

"I have to head back," he said, coming back for one last kiss. "Don't get into any fucking trouble," he warned putting his hand on her pussy.

"What trouble? I can't even leave this apartment." She said crossing her arms.

"You're exactly right," he said. "So don't fucking try."

She laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Hearing the door close, she sat up, her mind racing. Going to a far dresser she looked through it, throwing clothes on the floor. 'Black men's boxer briefs are basically shorts,' she thought sliding them on. Rolling them down her hips, she enjoyed the snug feeling of fabric against her bare pussy.

Walking to the kitchen, she reached for some sheers. Taking them back to the dresser, she found a white tshirt. It was way too big for her. Cutting it in half as straight as she could, she held it up, happy to see it look just like a smaller top. Putting it on, she realized she cut a little too high, it was loose and fell just below her tits.

If she reached up, her underboob was clearly visible. She didn't have shoes because they wouldn't let her so she put on two pairs of black wool socks. Again too big, so they went up to her knees.

No more dresses.

Taking her damp hair in her hands she braided it into one loose tail, quickly putting it over her shoulder. 'Now to get out.' The doors were not an option, she needed to find a way outside that didn't alert the entire Conservative Army.

Standing near the window, she looked up just in time to see the explosion, feeling the room shake seconds after. An angry mushroom cloud of black smoke and orange flames rose into the air from far in the distance. The sky grew dark as it spread higher, blocking out the sun.

Alarms sounded across the Compound, ringing high pitched air horns. She heard the soldiers in the hallway move and shout. Their walkie talkies cackling loudly with coded commands.

She opened the window and hung out of it to get a better look. It was the late afternoon so plenty of soldiers were already outside. From her vantage point she could see that the explosion area was now on fire. She didn't know the layout of the Compound well enough to know what was over there.

Looking down, she saw that while dozens of soldiers dashed away from the building toward the explosion, a small group of men stayed perfectly still, crouched against a side wall. They were dressed like Nationalist soldiers but they were the only ones standing still, waiting at a door.

She saw a small puff of smoke rise from the door before they all slipped into the building, completely unnoticed. Reconsidering her options for escape, she walked to the front door of the apartment opening it slowly.

Empty.

Smiling to herself, she slipped out the door closing it quietly behind her. Staying low, she tiptoed to a side staircase, making it just as a group of soldiers returned back from down the hall.

CH. 2 Justice 

Murph hated going to Central Command for anything, let alone to make the request he's making today.

Located in Charleston, WV, Central Command was where the Captain Generals’ of the Conservative Army communicated nationwide. They all meet several times a month, usually by telecom but to make this request he had to be at the Command Table in person. 

Walking into the old Capitol building, he felt his phone vibrate. 'All Set’ texted CGB with an attached naked photo of Morgan. He smiled looking at her body, she was truly worth all the trouble of this shit. They had heard a lot of chatter about an attack on the Center today. With him being across the state, he had to rely on CGB to protect her.

As much as he hated CGB most of the time, even he was noticing how soft Morgan was making him. He had never treated a slave like he treats her, he hasn't hurt her or even really been mean to her, which was odd for him.

Murph walked past the troops standing outside the Blue Room, saluting them. The Blue Room had a secure connection to all 29 other states under Conservative leadership. It was the only place a request under Rule 23 could be made. CGB's approval of her was just half the battle. Now he had to make a request to his comrades and explain why a half-breed should be branded, when they have almost 70 other white slaves.

The Blue Room had dozens of screens showing different images across the wall. Some had Captain Generals’ already sitting at them, talking to each other. While others were of empty chairs, with just their name and the state they represented on the screen. Murph hit a button on the table that sent a flashing red light to each monitor, letting them know he had arrived. Within moments, all 58 screens were filled with men staring back at him, two CG's for each state. 

“Commanders, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice,” Murph said saluting. “I've called this Command Table to request an exception under Rule 23. I have both sealed letters of confidence from my Lead Captain Smyth and my equal Captain General Barberi.”

Murmuring amongst themselves, Murph heard CG Kensington of Louisiana say, “Well if Barberi signed on then it must be fine.”

“Who is this for and what kind of exception are you requesting CG Murphy,” asked CG Wagner of Mississippi. 

“I am looking for an exception to brand a slave for private use with CG Barberi. The slave is a half-breed, half Irish and half African.” Murph waited as the voices openly spoke to each other. 

“A branding exception for a half-breed? You don't have any other white slaves for use?” asked CG Hall of Montana.

“We have 72 slaves in total, with 68 of them being white. Of those 68, 27 are with child or recovering and the other 38 are used by soldiers and Officers regularly. This slave, although a half-breed, is healthy and young. She could easily give us multiple children,” Murph said putting the letters into a slot on the wall. They would be opened to verify authenticity.

“How are you certain of her fertility? Has she been tested yet? Has she been exposed to the E-12 Virus?” asked CG Wagner. Murph knew he would give him a hard time, he always fucking did.

“She is immune to the virus having come directly from the East. I'd be willing to have her fertility tested if that would satisfy you,” Murph said curtly. More murmuring could be heard from the men. Murph stood still, trying to not show his emotions. If they didn't approve the branding, she would be open for use by other soldiers and Officers down at the cabins.

“I will demand one qualifier before approval. She must be tested for her fertility by Dr. Porter. He can be on your compound by tomorrow. If he advises that she is fertile, than I will not hold up your request,” said CG Wagner.

“I can accept that demand," replied Murph.

“All right, all Commanders are called to a vote on this exception. This exception can be solidified by branding once confirmation of fertility has been made. Anyone against the approval of this exception?”

Murph let out a small breath as he heard silence. “Exception request for private use is approved pending confirmation. We can telecom with you and CGB after Dr. Porter has done the examination on your slave,” said CG Kensington.

“Aye, thank you for your time brothers,” Murph said saluting. As all the screens signed off, he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Murph walked out from the Blue Room and felt his phone vibrate again. Not a second, later he heard the intercom click on.

'Attention Captain General Murphy, there has been an attack on your compound. Transport is waiting outside, Sir.’

Murph's mind went dark as he ran to the door. They actually did it. They fucking attacked while he was away. Those fucking pussies. Jumping into the waiting sedan, he took out his phone.

One missed call from CGB.

Calling him back, Murph looked outside the window impatiently. He watched the scenery fly by as a soldier drove him close to 110mph, back to their compound.

“Red these fucking fag*ots set off a bomb at the grain silos. They got seven of ours already,” CGB yelled in anger. 

“How bad is the damage?”

“The grain barn is on fire but it hasn't spread past that. We need to retaliate against these fucks. They are getting ballsy now that they have California's dick in their mouths.” CGB said, before shouting commands to soldiers in the background.

“Did they attack the Center?” Murph asked.

“No, but don't worry I left a team to watch her. They probably faked the chatter to distract us from the barn. Fucking scum.”

“I'm less than a half hour away. I’d prefer us waiting to retaliate until we go over things but if it's necessary, you have my approval,” Murph replied.

“Got it, haul ass up here, I'm fixing to burn their whole motherfucking base down right  
about now,” CGB replied. “Did those fucks approve her?” he continued, yelling into the phone as the sound of engines roared in the background. 

“Conditional approval dependant on Dr. Porter's examination,” Murph replied.

“She'll pass just fine, good to hear,” CGB responded. “Now get the fuck over here,” he shouted before disconnecting.

Murph shook his head, the United People's Party were changing tactics, playing dirtier. They had never attacked food and water so much before. Murph watched as they drove out of Charleston, the weight that had been lifted now firmly sat back down on his shoulders.

******

Morgan crept down the dark stairwell of an emergency fire exit, leaving the fourth floor of the Center. She felt her instincts kicking back on, taking her almost out of herself as she moved in the dark. She was hypervigilant, could feel everything from her damp hair, braided over her shoulder, to the cold air against her bare stomach.

She got down to the second floor before she heard anyone. The sound of deep voices and heavy boots stopped her from moving forward. She pushed herself into a corner as the 2nd floor door opened. 

“...Yah he's such a fucking asshole. Doc said my nose will be fucked for weeks…” Morgan covered her mouth as the men walked into the stairwell, just a few feet from her. “...If I ever get my hands on that fucking pussy of theirs, I'm going to wreck her. I had AJ last night and she's so fucking nasty, totally let herself go,” he continued as they descended the stairs together.

Before they made it to the landing, one of them turned on the light, just in time to catch a glimpse of her standing silently in the corner. “What the…?” she heard before she felt her legs move under her. Bolting out of the stairwell, she ran onto the 2nd floor, their yelling fading behind her as the heavy door closed.

She ran down a hall that was identical to those on the 1st floor, except they didn't go into any courtroom's. Instead, each door went to a separate office, none of them clearly marked. She saw one worn sign on a door, it was to a small break room at the end of the hall. Going inside, she was relieved to see no soldiers present but discouraged to also see no windows either.

She went to a cabinet, opening drawers until she found a set of silverware. Taking out a paring knife, she inspected it. Small and sharp, it would have to do until she could get an actual weapon. Just as she was bending over to tuck the knife in her knee high black sock, the door opened. Three soldiers stood in the doorway staring at her, including the two from the stairwell.

She stood slowly, raising her hands up as the soldiers walked into the small room. “You made a mistake escaping your residence,” said one of the soldiers. He was young, maybe 20 years old at the most, with his M27 pointed right in her face. They all looked young, well younger than her at least. At 28, she felt like she could be their mother, they must have joined the service as teenagers.

Looking at them haughtly, she dropped her arms. “Fine. Just take me back up then boys.” She'd rather just go back upstairs and think of a new escape plan than fight with them. 

“Boys?” said the soldier with a broken nose. She recognized him from Joe's house, the one CGB punched. “You are a fucking slave and have no brand,” he said putting down his rifle. He grinned, unzipping his pants. “By law, we can all use you without any fear of consequence.” 

She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. “Sorry, I don't fuck kids. So why don't you take me back upstairs before you get in trouble.” She watched his face sour, knowing she bruised his ego. “You fucking bitch,” he said moving toward her, his face burning red. The third soldier put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. “Are you sure about this Corbo? CGB already said if any of us touch her…”

“I dont give a fuck what that asshole says,” he replied. “Why should he get prime pussy while we all share those whores at the Cabins?” Morgan studied him as he stepped closer to her; he was sloppy and impulsive, a deadly combination for a soldier. “Don’t come any closer or I’m going to kill you,” she warned.

“The only thing getting hurt today is that pussy of yours,” he said moving forward. As he reached for her arm, she went low to the knife on his belt. Unbuckling it, she slipped her slender fingers into the holster, pulling out the serrated blade. By the time he realized what she was doing, she had driven the knife through the bottom of his jaw, up into his skull.

His blood sprayed down onto her white shirt as he jerked away screaming. Holding firm, she turned to the other soldiers, looking directly at them as she twisted the knife, ripping it back out.

Horrified, they pointed their rifles back at her. “Put the fucking knife down bitch!”

She stood back up, tilting her head at them. “You watch me do that and still call me a bitch?” The soldier she stabbed was on the floor, desperately clawing at his face. “None of you have any fucking manners,” she said carrying the bloody knife in her hand.

Walking toward them, she put her chest against one of their rifles, her tits hugging around the barrel as it pressed into her sternum. “I dare you to shoot me. Pretty please, make my fucking day.” She watched the soldier’s hand shake as he hovered over the trigger, unwilling to press it. If they haven’t shot her by now, then they never would. “I’m leaving this room and you’re not going to stop me,” she said turning to the door.

They both kept their guns on her but didn’t make any moves to stop her. Right as she touched the door to leave the room, it opened. Murph stood in front of her with more soldiers, his eyes widening at the sight of her.

“What the fuck?!”

Changing tactics, she put on her best pouty face, pointing toward the now dead soldier on the floor. “He tried to hurt me, I told him to take me back to the apartment but he wouldn’t...” Murph looked at the other soldiers, all completely pale in the face and visibly scared. He put his arm over her protectively, motioning for those behind him. “Arrest them.”

The soldier she didn’t recognize from the stairwell pulled away as he was handcuffed. “Commander, No! Only Private Corbo tried to do anything to her. I swear we didn’t... , “ he yelled. Murph walked up to him, grabbing his neck. Slamming his head against the brick wall, he leaned into his face. “Shut the fuck up.”

She watched the soldier, standing behind Murph’s back. “If you weren’t a soldier you would already be dead,” he snarled squeezing his neck. “Bring them all down to the holding cells,” he ordered letting go of the soldier.

Turning back to her, he frowned. “How did you get down here?” Looking over her clothes, his eyes narrowed further. “So you were trying to escape and they found you?” She crossed her arms, trying to think up an excuse. “No, I was looking for you because a fucking bomb went off,” she said, resuming her pout. “I didn’t know what was going on and then he started chasing me.”

Murph walked up to the soldier inspecting his body; his jaw was slack with dark blood still flowing from the stab wound. “You did all this... , “ he said motioning at the blood covered floor. “So you really are a soldier then.”

She froze.

He moved forward, his tall muscular body dwarfing hers in the small space. “I know your gun was UPP issued and I know you killed those soldiers when I found you. All without firing a single shot at them.” His dark blue eyes looked down at her with a mix of anger and impatience.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Turning to the soldiers still standing in the doorway, she grinned wryly. “Well first maybe you should work on your men’s training. They only know how to point and shoot and some can’t even do that right.”

Walking towards them, she stepped up to one, touching his face softly. “It’s easy to distract them... , “ she said lightly caressing his bearded chin. The soldier tilted his face slightly into her palm, enjoying her touch. “You don’t have to be a soldier to know how to protect yourself,” she said, raising her other hand, twirling the soldier’s stolen knife in her fingers.

“Get out,” he ordered, yanking her away from them. He pulled her against his chest, taking the knife from her as the soldiers left the room. “You have no idea who you are fucking with Morgan.” She pushed herself against his chest, looking up to him. “You don’t think I know who you are Joe?” He took her face in his hands, “If I didn’t want you so badly, you would already be down at the Cabins, getting fucked by a hundred soldiers.” She smiled up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “So you do want me then?”

Without warning, his mouth came down on hers, his lips demanding and aggressive. She was caught off guard, stumbling backwards. He wrapped an arm around her as he pushed her up against a wall. Moving fast, his hands were already working on his belt as his mouth fought with hers.

She felt him tug at her boxer briefs, forcing them down to her ankles. “You belong to me now, of course I want you ... I’ve always wanted you,” he said picking her up. Wrapping her legs around his hips, he bit her lower lip before his hard cock entered her pussy. She moaned into his mouth, her hands holding onto his shoulders as he pumped into her against the wall.

“You are a slave,” he said fucking her harder. His hands squeezing her ass as he held her up. “So stop killing my fucking soldiers and let me protect you myself,” he said between hard thrusts, using his cock to make his point. She squeezed her legs around his hips, her pussy enjoying the ride. Her body bounced with his, her tits squished against his hard chest.

“You weren’t here,” she said breathless. He pushed into her harder, his head going to her shoulder. “You left your room,” he said kissing her neck. “Disobeying me again for the millionth fucking time.” She yelped as he grabbed her braided hair, pulling her head to the side to kiss her neck.

She knew he was angry and didn’t care, she liked pissing him off and always had. Before it was friendly banter. Now in this new world, he had the power to fuck or kill her at his discretion. Which surprisingly, didn’t change her desire to piss him off and do what she wanted.

She was tasked with sabotaging her enemy and there were lots of ways to do that. Seduction and distraction seemed to be the best methods for these two. Even if she killed them, they have thousands of troops in their hierarchy and could probably be replaced. She needed to do more to make a difference.

She looked into his eyes as he fucked her, her hands running over the back of his neck. “Joe... , “ she said sweetly, her brown eyes hooded with desire. He fucked her hard, his cock pushing into her with a force she thought only CGB could muster. He kissed her again as he came into her pussy, running his tongue over her lip where he bit her earlier. She stayed locked to him, running her hands through his thick burgundy hair.

Enjoying the moment, she was disheartened when the door opened and CGB walked in. She saw him first, locking eyes with him while Joe was still inside of her. She saw a flash of something cross his face, disappointment or maybe even anger. She wasn’t sure, he was really hard to read. Murph put her down before turning to see him.

“I was looking all over the fucking place for you,” CGB said walking into the small room. Looking down, he saw the dead soldier on the floor. Walking past him, he handed Murph a clipboard with papers on it.

“We are ready to counter those liberal fucks,” he said, looking toward Morgan. “They say this will have the greatest long term impact.” CGB watched her pull up what looked like his black boxer briefs. He noticed the blood on her shirt too, presumably from the dead soldier on the floor.

Murph read it over silently, flipping through the pages. CGB went towards Morgan as she rolled the boxers down her hips. “Did you kill him?” he asked, glaring down at her. She looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed red. “Yes,” she said smiling, “in self defence.” Taking her long braided hair in her hands, she started unraveling it, letting her curls free. CGB stopped her, his intense pale eyes locked with hers as he wiped blood off her cheek. “What did I tell you when I left?” he asked. She looked down, murmuring, “Something about staying in that stupid fucking room...”

Standing on her tiptoes she put her hands on his biceps softly. “I’m sorry,” she said looking up at him doe eyed. She wasn’t really sorry but she knew he needed to hear it from her. Kissing her deeply, his hands ran down her back to her ass. “I’ll deal with you later,” he promised, squeezing her. He let her go as his phone started buzzing in his pocket.

“What?” he answered angrily.

Murph walked up to them, the clipboard now with the soldiers at the door. “Are we good to go?” CGB said looking toward Murph. Murph nodded to him, putting his arm around Morgan.

CGB smiled, holding the phone to his ear.

“Send in the fire.”

*********

“Prisoner A3, roll call asshole get the fuck up,” shouted a guard. Knocking his baton against the metal bars of the cell, he made sure Jack didn't get more than 30 minutes of sleep at any given time. Jack sat up on the thin mattress, his face still purple from the beating he took a few days ago. 

He looked at the guard, immediately recognizing his face as soon as he saw him in the light. “Bobby?” he whispered, unsure if it he was imagining him. The guard looked at him and winked, putting his finger to his lips before moving down the hall to bang on another cell. Jack shot up, moving to the bars to look down the hall. He could see a group of guards making their way down to him with a restraint chair. They were men from his team, along with others from UPP that could easily pass for Nationalist soldiers.

Jack told them to leave him and they didn't listen, if this didn't work then these fucks will have captured almost every elite member of his team. To keep up with appearances, Jack acted as he always did when transported anywhere, belligerent and unruly.

They put a spit mask over his head, concealing his identity as they wheeled him down the hall toward an elevator. “Can you run if we have to?” whispered one soldier to him as they entered the elevator. Jack shook his head yes, still strapped in the chair. Getting off on the second floor to access the ramp in the back, Jack saw her again. Through the mesh of his mask, he saw her with both of those fucking Nazis. Walking out of a room, her shirt was covered in blood with them flanking either side of her.

He wanted to talk to her so badly; she saved his life by stopping that fucker from smashing his legs apart. Unable to speak, he watched her silently as he was wheeled away towards the exit. Bringing him outside to a Humvee, they took him out of the chair, still fully shackled. Jack noticed the lack of soldiers outside, the tall watch posts were not manned by anyone. 

Three soldiers helped him into the back, while the other two started the vehicle. “We initiated Operation Doughboy,” said Frank, a soldier from his team. “Did you already destroy the silos?” Jack asked taking off the mask. The other soldiers worked on taking off his shackles.

“Yah we had to, it took the whole damn barn down, we needed the distraction to get you out.” Jack hugged his teammates, genuinely happy they came back for him and made it out alive. Driving off the compound, his teammates snapped off the shackles, freeing him at last. 

*********

CGB made the final command for a Napalm air strike. Directing 12 Conservative Army helicopters, he ordered them to conduct the drop over 6 different fields of crops controlled by the UPP. Calling in aide from Virginia, the helicopters were heard flying overhead within thirty minutes. “Tie up the water supply too, I want that shit to burn for days,” he said, hanging up the phone. 

“I'm going to check out the damage at the grain barn,” Murph said, taking out his keys. “Keep me posted on the drop if you hear anything, only use internal comms for now.” CGB threw the satellite phone into a desk drawer. Pulling out a different phone, he turned it on.

Nodding toward the other room, Murph sighed heavily. “And please for the love of God, don't let her out of your fucking sight. If I come back to one more stabbed soldier, it better be you that did it.” CGB smiled, “She's not going anywhere. But I'm curious, how did she learn to use knives like that? Did she use them when you knew her before?” 

Murph paused to think, “It was so long ago but I don't think so.” CGB stood up, walking Murph to the door, “I'll see what she has to say about it.” 

Morgan looked out the window into the night sky, drying her hair. 'Well that was a complete fucking failure,’ she thought to herself. She hadn't even made it out the building before getting caught. Now having showered again for the second time today, she stood naked in front of the bay window facing the courtyard just as she did this morning.

Zero progress so far. 

She could still see smoke and the soft orange glow of the fire at the grain barn. Dropping the towel to the floor, she looked down and saw soldiers walking around outside. She didn't know if they could see her and didn't care either way. 

She heard the click of the door close as CGB came into the bedroom. He already had his shirt off, his hard tattooed chest reminding her of his hate for people like her, people of color. “Don't come in here and fucking yell at me. Joe's already given me an earful about it,” she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. He walked toward her silently, staring at her as he moved across the room. 

As he approached, she felt her pussy tingle at the sight of him. He moved like a predator, stalking her with slow, calculated movements. He was horrible, a lunatic and a savage. But he was also brave, powerful and confident, which were very attractive qualities to her. She was perpetually conflicted with him, much more so than with Joe.

Grabbing her hips, she didn't expect him to just pick her up and throw her onto the bed. Bouncing on the mattress softly, a surprised squeak escaped her from the impact. Before she could protest, he was on her, kissing her feverishly as his hands ran over her body. Distracted by his mouth, she didn't notice that he was tying her arm to the bedpost until he had already finished securing the knot. 

“What are you doing?!” she said, pulling against the strap. Continuing his silence, he tied her other arm to the opposite post, leaving just her legs free. She tried to close them but he knelt between her knees, his jeans still on. 

He ran his hands slowly over her body, looking at her longingly. “Did you know that I used to torture my slaves?” he said, softly caressing her. “I used to beat them, burn them, cut them… kill them, anything I wanted to do. I did.” 

As much as she wanted to, she didn't cringe away from him. She looked directly back into his eyes, her face unimpressed. “You are the first slave I have not hurt. The first women I have not hurt, in my life.” She was quiet, unsure how to respond to him. “I don't want to hurt you either,” he said softly rubbing her stomach. “But you need to be honest with me.” She frowned pulling away from him this time. “I already fucking told you, he tried to fuck me and I told him to take me back upstairs. Unlike you and Joe, I only stab people when I'm attacked first.”

He smiled looking down at her, “You're good at that aren't you? Good at using knives on people, killing them with one precise cut. Why is that?” 

She tried to move her legs around again but he sat motionless between them. “Do you think I'm a soldier too? What the fuck kind of soldier would I be if I’m tied up under you? A fucking amatuer,” she said, painfully aware that if they found out she was lying, she would be killed. 

He ran his hands up her stomach to her tits, taking a dark pink nipple between his fingers. “No, I don't think you're a soldier. I think you're like me, which is why I like you so much.” 

She scoffed in disgust, “I'm nothing like you.” 

“How many people have you killed?” he asked still playing with her hard nipple. “I don't know, I dont keep track of them,” she said. “Neither do I,” he said, smiling. “I don't fucking torture people like you do,” she rebuttled, pulling from him again. He shook his head, leaning down to her. “You just don't consider shaking your beautiful ass in front of that window as torture but my soldiers do… I do.” 

She stopped struggling, looking up into his eyes, “Okay fine, then tell me what your first name is.” He paused for a moment confused, “My first name?” No one had ever asked him what his first name was, not in over 6 years. She lifted her head, her arms still tied to the bed posts. “You want me to be honest with you, I don't even know you. I don't know anything about who you are. So let's start with your name.”

Sitting back on his haunches, he looked down at her. “My name is Hunter, Hunter Barberi,” he said, his eyes still focused on hers. She smiled playfully up at him. “Of course it is,” she said, “very fitting.” Smiling sweetly she continued to hold his gaze. “Well, it's nice to finally meet you Hunter. My name is Morgan, Morgan O’bryan.” 

He had never bothered to learn any of his slaves last names, or anything about them for that matter. Knowing about them wasn't necessary, they are objects, property to be used and replaced. He didn't understand how this small, half-breed woman was so easily ripping apart his sanity. He was torn between competing parts of his personality, unsure why she was having this effect on him. 

“So tell me Hunter, what do you want to know?” she asked tilting her head toward him. He lowered his face to her chest, resting his head between her breasts. “Where did you learn how to kill?” he asked, listening to her steady heartbeat. She sighed, “I learned how to defend myself," she clarified, "by watching people around me. I've seen a lot over the past few years, the East Coast is way worse than down here.” He felt her heartbeat remain steady, her breathing normal. She took a slow breath, focusing on staying relaxed. She was not technically lying, which was the key to remaining calm. Telling a half-truth; something her training actually covered. 

Lifting his head, he moved up to her neck kissing it softly. “Why haven't you killed me yet?” he asked, now lying on her chest. She felt her heart jump involuntarily and knew he did too. “Like I could,’” she said turning her face from him. He turned it back to him, “I think you could but you won't.” She wrapped her legs around him, her bare pussy touching his stomach. 

“Don't tempt me Hunter,” she said holding him to her. He felt his hard cock twitch, hearing her say his name. Kissing her again, he ran his hands up her bound arms. “Now I get to ask a question,” she said pushing her hips up into him. “Alright,” he said unzipping his jeans. 

“Who were you before the War? What did you do?” Grasping her knees in his hands, he knelt back between her legs. Taking his hard cock in his hands, he stroked it slowly, looking down at her. “I was exactly who I am today. A Mercenary for hire, mostly overseas in the Middle East and Northern Africa.” She looked up frowning, “Is that why you hate people like me so much? Because you fought a bunch of assholes in third world countries?” 

Kneeling between her legs he stopped stroking himself. “I don't hate you,” he said picking her hips up from the bed, his cock rubbing against her pussy lips. “I don't think I could ever hate you,” he said slowly entering her pussy. She pulled against the straps, her arms firmly held back. Her pussy grasped his cock as he pushed into her, filling her entirely. “Then why am I tied up like this?” she said moving under him, his cock deep in her.

Grabbing both of her bound wrists, he started slowly thrusting into her pussy. “This is the only way I won't hurt you,” he said quietly. Still slowly pumping into her, he put an arm under her, arching her chest closer to his mouth. “I want to tear you apart, destroy every inch of your perfect body,” he said, kissing her chest. “Do you know what a sadist is, what it means?” 

She squirmed under him as he took a nipple into his mouth. “You get off on hurting people?” she whispered. He smiled, “I'm trying to control myself." Looking up into her eyes, he bit down on her nipple, squeezing her tits hard. She gasped, her body jerking as his cock pushed into her faster. 

She was conflicted again, her pussy muddling her common sense. He felt so good inside of her. The inability to move forced her to be in the moment, feeling every stroke. Kissing between her breasts, he brought his hand down to her clit, touching it softly. His touch sent a shock through her system, making her pussy clench around him even tighter. “I want you to cum for me,” he said, his fingers tracing her bundle of nerves. 

Her breathing was already labored, she felt her body heating up as it started to quiver. He watched his cock go in and out of her pussy, his fingers rubbing her soaked lips. She shook her head, closing her eyes. She didn't know why she didn't want him to make her cum, she was almost embarrassed by it. His eyes darkened, pumping harder into her as he put her legs up against his shoulders. “You will cum for me Morgan,” he ordered fucking her roughly now. 

Moaning, she opened her eyes to see him gripping her legs open, his body thrusting into hers. Her tits bounced everytime he slammed back into her, her body quickly approaching climax. She gasped as his hand went back to her clit, sending her over the edge. Her body shook under him, flushed and burning hot as an orgasm rushed through her. 

“Good girl,” he said fucking her hard, tightly gripping her legs again. She looked up to him panting softly, her eyes hooded with desire. “Now you,” she said opening her legs in a split for him.

Growling low, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her ass. He fucked her hard, burying his face between her tits as he came in her pussy. She felt her body squeezing every bit from him, milking his cock as he slowed his thrusts. She was raw and overstimulated, still feeling the waves of pleasure ripple through her. 

He leaned down, kissing her as he released the knots holding her arms back. They dropped, sore from the position they were in. He rubbed her wrists, now red from her pulling against the restraints. Laying down with her in his arms, he felt her lay her head on his chest before falling asleep. He knew it was over. 

He was hooked.

*******

Murph watched the fire trucks as they tackled the last of the fire, now mostly embers and burned debris. “Do we know what they used to cause this?” he asked, looking through the binoculars. Far in the distance he could see a faint orange glow from their counter attack.

“Looks like it was multiple IEDs, along with propane tanks for maximum effect. They needed access to the barn to set this up,” said a Lieutenant, covered in soot, with an axe in his hands.

Murph put down the binoculars looking back at the destroyed barn. “I want a team to bring Bobby Harris to me at the Center,” he said taking out his phone. He had his suspicions that they had a mole, especially after getting bad intel from Bobby. “Yes, Sir.” 

Murph called CGB, surprised when it rang without him answering the phone. Texting him, he let him know he ordered for Bobby to be detained. 

Getting in his jeep, he felt his phone vibrate. He answered it as he drove back to the Center. 

“Captain General Murphy, this is Squad Leader Terro, we have confirmed 9 out of 12 drops were successful. We estimate 50-65% damage to their summer crops.” 

Murph smiled, “Good. Thank you for coming out here to assist. I'll be sure to pass along a recommendation to CG Kelly and CG Reynolds for you.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Murph disconnected and saw a message from CGB. 'We already have Bobby, they have him on tape helping that fucking fag*ot UPP commander we captured escape.’ Murphy ground his teeth as he called CGB back.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Murph said, as CGB answered.

“Red, that treasonous fucking cunt helped at least five, fucking FIVE enemy soldiers wheel this motherfucker out of here in plain sight. The fucking attack in itself was the distraction, we have it on CCTV.” Murph sped up to the Center parking in front. Still on the phone, he climbed the steps, looking up to see the light in the residence off. 

“Did you start with him yet?” Murph said walking through the courthouse doors. “No, go down to Room #2. I'm heading down from the office now.”

Taking the stairs to get down faster, Murph met CGB in the empty hallway before entering the room. Murph nodded to him, “Are we giving him a trial for this?” CGB smiled evilly, “Sure, you can be the judge, I'll be the executioner. Traitor's aren't entitled to due process.” 

Bobby was already sobbing as he pulled violently against the chain secured to the wall. “No! I'm so sorry… I will never do it again!” he yelled, struggling to get as far from them as possible. Bobby still had his fatigues on, which pissed Murph off more than anything. CGB pulled out a smartphone, showing Murph the black and white recording of Bobby stopping at the prisoners cell. Moments later enemy soldiers removed him in a restraint chair. Fast forwarding, CGB stopped the video where Bobby dropped off a Humvee near the ramp for the enemy soldiers to use, helping them escape. 

“You are a traitor,” Murph said plainly, walking up to Bobby. “Please Commander…” he begged pressing against the wall. “I am not your Commander,” Murph spat. 

“You have one chance. One. Tell me everything you know and we will consider showing you mercy,” CGB said standing beside Murph, his arms crossed over his bare chest. 

“Fuck, I don't… they didn't tell me much. I only know how to get in without the codes.” Murph went to him, grabbing his collar, lifting him off the floor.

“How?”

Bobby looked around terrified, “It's not easy to do it, I only got in once.” Murph kneed him directly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Punching him hard in the face, Murph grabbed his collar again. Bobby spit out blood from his busted lip, his eyes wet from tears. 

“Its through a cave system… one deep in the woods on the border of Pennsylvania.” Murph punched him hard in the face again, holding him still as he tried to pull away from him. “You expect me to send my men to the fucking border of a UPP state after you helped one of theirs escape. You fucking…,” Murph raised his fist again but stopped himself.

Shaking his head, he looked back to CGB, “Do you want to take this over? I don't have fucking time for this.” Bobby started sobbing quietly, as Murph held his collar. CGB walked up to them smiling. “Do you think you can manage to not kill him?” Murph asked. 

“I can keep him going for 36 hours,” he said, cracking his neck. Murph dropped Bobby in disgust, pushing him to the floor. “We will see if this cave exists tomorrow, get as much from him as you can,” Murph said checking the time. 

Almost 2:30am. 

“Dr. Porter is coming tomorrow morning around 11am,” he said. CGB kicked Bobby on the floor, his heavy boot leaving mud prints on the young man's fatigues.

Stomping hard on his stomach, CGB smiled enjoying the pain he was inflicting. “I'll be there, she’s asleep now but you can go see her if you want. I'll be down here for a while.” Bobby screamed as the boot smashed into his face, spinning him on the ground. 

Murph walked out of the room, hearing Bobby's screams fade as he ascended the stairs. 

**********

The bedroom in the shared residence was dark except for a dull glow spilling through the open blinds. He could see the moon outside the bay window, shining over the courtyard. She was asleep in bed, her naked body sprawled over the white comforter. lt was probably too hot with the windows closed. He went over opening one, feeling the cool air rush into the room. 

Taking off his clothes, his body was exhausted, strained by the chaos over the past few days. The fighting was one thing, he could handle traitors and striking against his enemy. It was this added layer of her being here that was compounding his stress. 

His entire life changed the moment he saw her, the idea of having someone, having a family, having something after all of this was over, entered the picture for the first time. Slipping into bed, Morgan turned to him wrapping her arm around his chest, still half asleep. He forgot how nice it was to sleep with someone, her warm soft body was more comforting that any bottle of booze. 

She moaned softly in her sleep, her hand rubbing up and down his chest. Murph kissed her forehead, holding her close in the dark. She went from the crook of his arm to his chest, her body moving over his. She kissed his chest softly, laying on top of him, her legs between his. Her soft stomach was on his cock, he could feel himself start to get hard. 

She crawled up his chest her long curly hair brushing against his sides. Reaching his lips she kissed him softly. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, rubbing her back. Sitting up, she moved her legs to either side of him, straddling him. She didn't have to use her hands, she just wiggled her ass guiding his cock into her. He groaned, feeling his cock slide into her warm, wet pussy. 

“I missed you too,” she whispered, sitting up. Her hair fell down her back as she slowly rolled her hips on his cock. “Fuck baby…” he said, holding her ass. She put her hands on his chest, bouncing on him, her ass hitting his thighs everytime she dropped down. He could see her in the dark, looking down at him as she rode his cock. She bit her lower lip in a half smile as she moved her hands to her breasts, cupping them. 

Sitting up, he held her hips moving with her, his face going between her tits. Kissing them both, he played with her nipples, sucking on them as she continued to bounce in his face. She wrapped her arms around his head, running her hands through his hair. He didn't know what he did to deserve this; her soft body rocking on him, somehow able to go all the way to the tip of his cock and back down, over and over again. 

He ran his hand down her arched back, kissing her deeply as he came into her pussy, feeling her shudder on top of him. Her soft moans hummed in his ears as she laid her head down on his chest. 

Intertwined, he made no effort to move, content with falling asleep inside of her.

Morgan enjoyed laying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. After Hunter tied her up and fucked her, she felt the need to get some control back. She was losing herself in this mission, blurring the boundaries more than she ever thought she would and needed a reminder that it didn't always have to be that way. 

She heard Joe softly snoring under her and smiled, closing her eyes. 

*********

“Come on baby you need to get up,” Murph said impatiently from across the room. Morgan groaned into her pillow rolling around on the bed, “Why?” 

“You have a doctors appointment today,” he said, walking towards the bed. She sat up quickly, her curly hair falling wildly around her. “What are you talking about? What appointment?” 

He sat down on the bed beside her, taking her hand in his. “So there is a condition to your exception, you have to meet with Dr. Porter to be checked for your health and fertility. You'll do fine, try not to worry about it.” 

“No,” she said, snatching her hand away. “I'm not letting some pervert doctor put a fucking speculum in me. It's not happening Joe.” He put his hand over hers again. “It's not optional Morgan.” She snatched it away again, standing up from the bed.

“No,” she said firmly, walking away from him. Going into the common area, she slammed the door behind her. 

Murph growled in frustration holding his temple. Taking out his phone, he called CGB.

‘'Didn’t take it well huh?” CGB answered, already knowing why Murph called. 

“Of course she didn't,” he said running his hand through his hair. “I don't think she will come around on this one, so go ahead with Plan B.” 

CGB laughed on his end, “I already did it, I knew she wouldn't be okay with it.”

“What did you do?”

“It's in the apple juice, she drinks the stuff damn near every day. The boys down at the Med Lab made a special bottle just for her,” CGB said.

“Did they say what it will do?” asked Murph.

“It won't knock her unconscious, just make her more agreeable. I told them specifically, that I didn't want her unconscious. After that whole fucking Ambien nightmare last year, never again.”

“Do we have a time frame?” asked Murph.

“They say it is guaranteed for 6 hours, probably 8 if she drinks a full 16oz glass," CGB responded. 

Murph sat down on the bed. “Alright, they better have worked out a solid formula. How is that treasonous cunt doing this morning?” Murph asked laying down on his back. 

“Oh lets see,” CGB said going silent for a moment before a blood curdling scream was heard in the background. “Still alive.”

“Get anything out of him?”

“I've got the cave information, had him draw a map and everything. Also some Intel on combat strategies, nothing groundbreaking,” he said before another scream was heard in the background. 

“Alright, you can do whatever you want with him if you think that's all he has. Get up here after though,” Murph said sitting back up.

“See you soon Red,” CGB said, before disconnecting. 

Morgan stood at the kitchen counter, absolutely furious. There was no fucking way, anyone was making her go see some fake OBGYN asshole to prove her vagina fucking worked. Not to mention the birth control implant in her arm, she was sure they would find it. 

Murph came up behind her, hugging her softly. She jerked away from him, still angry.

“Okay,” he said raising his arms. “I just talked to CGB and we are going to try to go back to the Command Table again,” he said. She looked at him skeptically, “You said it wasn't optional.” He shrugged, “It's not but you won't do it so what else are we supposed to do?” 

She sighed, hugging herself, “I don't know.” Joe walked up to her again, wrapping his arms around her. “Come on, let me make you some breakfast. I made you get up after all.” She smiled, melting his heart. She trusted him and had no idea what was about to happen. He felt a bit guilty about doing this but at the same time he knew she would never go along with it. This was just the only way. 

“Okay, but I'm going to take a quick 2 maybe 5 minute shower.” she said kissing him. “What do you want to eat?” he asked, opening the fridge. “Just a bagel and some apple juice,” she said walking into the other room. 

Looking at the bottle in the fridge he smiled, the small pangs of guilt leaving his mind. After this was over she would finally be branded and they wouldn't have to worry about her so much.

The branding ceremony was recognized by law, a serious part of the Nationalists Code of Conduct that everyone followed. No one could touch her or they would get the death penalty, she would be entitled to protections and rights, their kids would too. There wasn't really traditional marriage anymore, at least not at this point in the War. This was the most protection he could give her. 

She would understand. 

Pouring the juice into a glass, he heard the front door open as CGB came into the apartment. 

“That was quick,” Murph said grinning. CGB laughed, walking over to a dresser. Stripping off his bloody shirt he put on a fresh black one. “I'm in a good mood, going to save him for later.” Walking up to the kitchen table, he grabbed the juice bottle, inspecting it. 

“She better not taste it,” he said smelling the bottle. “Is the exam at the Medical Lab or the Capitol?”

Murph looked back through his phone. “At the Med Lab, Lower Level B. It's still early so we have some time.” CGB put the bottle down, settling down on a stool at the kitchen Island taking a bite of a granny smith apple.

Looking up they saw her walk into the kitchen, freshly showered and smiling brightly. Her long curly brown hair fell around her shoulders in wet coils, still dripping at the edges. He couldn't get over how beautiful her eyes were, how bright they got when she was excited. 

She had found the clothes they left for her. Something she asked for, a woman's pair of black shorts and a white camisole. A simple enough request, that made her much happier than the skanky dresses they usually had slaves wear. 

“Are you having breakfast with us Hunter?” she asked, walking up to him. He looked at Murph, who was still in front of the fridge. With a silent grin, Murph reached back in, taking out more food.

“I guess so,” he said hugging her. She smelled like vanilla and had the softest skin he had ever felt. Kissing her deeply, he picked her up off the ground. She squirmed in his arms, “No thank you, I like being on the floor,” she said smiling as he put her back down. 

“Here you go baby,” Murph said handing her the cup of apple juice. His eyes went to CGB who stood beside her silently. “Oh my god thank you, I'm so thirsty,” she said taking it. They watched her drink half of it right away before she sat on a bar stool in front of her bagel. 

Chatting casually with her, they watched as she finished the entire drink, which was at least 20 oz. She only made it through half the bagel before they noticed her slowing down. She looked sleepy, putting her chin on her hands as Murph talked to her. 

“You feeling okay baby?” CGB asked sitting on the stool beside her. “Hmm?” she said looking at him dreamily, her eyes glassy and dilated. Her mouth was slightly open, her plump pink lips moist as she stared at him hazily. “Do you want to go to the doctors?” Murph asked leaning over the counter. “The who?” she asked tilting her head confused. Murph and CGB looked at each other. 

“Do you think we could give this stuff a test run before the appointment? Just to be sure it works,” CGB said rubbing her back lightly. She smiled in her seat, her eyes glossy. 

“They didn't say we couldn't,” said Murph walking around the counter. Touching her face softly, he looked into her brown eyes. It was like she was daydreaming, her eyes were almost black with how large her pupils looked. He pulled down the front of her camisole exposing her large tits. She slowly lifted her hand to touch her chest, an aloof smile on her face. 

CGB stood up behind her, running his hand through her curly hair. Her head tilted back slightly, making her almost fall off balance. “Whoa, let's move her before she falls,” he said holding her upright by her shoulders. Bringing her over to a leather ottoman, they placed her on it. She sat on her knees, swaying slightly as she looked up at them. 

“Can you touch your tits for me baby?” Murph asked, testing her compliance. She turned to him slowly, her hands moving to her breast. Lightly touching her herself, she swayed on the ottoman, her eyes still hazy. 

“Her motor skills are shot,” said CGB moving behind her. “Do you think you can get on your hands and knees for us?” he asked rubbing the back of her neck. She leaned forward, putting her hands down before raising her ass in the air, into his requested position. With her shorts still on, CGB pulled them down around her thighs. 

“We need to be careful, she will feel it tomorrow if we're too rough,” Murph said, taking out his hard cock. Putting it to her lips, he watched her slowly open, taking him in her mouth. Winding her long hair in his fist, he kept her head steady as he began fucking her throat. She hummed around him, her gag reflex not registering that he was pushing against it. 

CGB rubbed his hard cock up and down her round ass before pushing against her pussy. He held her steady, watching his cock enter her. Pumping into her slowly, he enjoyed the silky grip of her pussy around him. Still kneeling on the leather ottoman between them, Morgan rocked as they both fucked her from either side.

He put his hand on her lower back, thrusting harder into her. Murph had her face in both of his hands, fucking her mouth. CGB pulled out of her warm pussy, his hard cock eager to try her ass. Pushing against her asshole she gave no resistance, just a small moan around Murph's cock in her mouth. 

He stood still with just the tip of his cock in her ass, watching as she slowly pushed back against him with each of Murph's thrusts down her throat. CGB waited until he was halfway into her before he started moving. His cock was thick and uncut, he knew it would hurt her if he just rammed into her. 

Grabbing her ass with both hands, he pushed himself deeper, feeling a bliss he had never had before. She was so tight and warm, every hole in her body felt like it was made for him. Murph fucked her throat harder, getting close to his own climax. CGB groaned roughly, holding onto her hips as he fucked her ass in long strokes. He loved watching his cock go into her, the contrast of him against her light brown skin was more of a turn on that he ever thought it would be. 

Murph held her hair as he came down her throat, his cock pushed all the way into her mouth. “Swallow it baby,” he said rubbing her head. CGB watched her swallow Murph's cum, his cock still firmly in her mouth. Bouncing her back onto his cock, CGB fucked her ass hard until he came deep in her. She remained on her hands and knees when they both pulled out from her, swaying with the dreamy expression on her face. 

CGB pulled her shorts back over her ass, sitting her down. “Fuck…,” he said running his hand through his long black hair. “We need to get more of this stuff.” Murph pulled her camisole up, covering her tits. Her hard nipples poked through the thin material, displaying her body's response to their lovemaking. 

“We will see how she is after it wears off,” Murph said lifting her chin to look at him. She was completely out of it, her eyes were half open, staring off into space. He enjoyed himself way too much with her, her ability to take his entire cock down her throat without gagging at all was unbelievable. 

“Shit, its almost 11, we need to go,” said Murph zipping his jeans back up. Picking her up from the ottoman, CGB carried her small body in his arms. She giggled being lifted in the air, a sound he thoroughly enjoyed hearing. He nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle more. “Remind me when it wears off that she's capable of being like this,” he said smiling. 

Meeting several soldiers outside the door, they left for the Medical Lab. 

*******

Morgan felt like she was floating in a dream. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. She just knew she felt really warm, like she was being heated from the inside out. She tried to talk but her mouth didn't form any words.

Lying on a table, she could see bright fluorescent lights above her, causing her vision to blur. She felt something touch her leg, it was cold and hard. Looking down she saw her legs being put in stirrups, her body completely naked. She looked around for Joe or Hunter but no one was there. 

She felt herself going in and out of consciousness, everytime she blinked things around her changed. First there were just shadows moving around, then she saw an old man get really close to her face. She had never seen him before, he had glasses on and smelled like cigarettes. Shining a light directly in her eye, her vision blurred again, making her lose focus of him. 

She felt pressure on her stomach, not painful but uncomfortable. She tried to raise her arms but they were too heavy, even her hands weren't responding to her. Turning her head she saw a monitor, showing a live feed of her lying naked on the table. She could see a man sitting in front of her open legs, writing on a clipboard. Closing her eyes, she opened them again to him standing over her, feeling her breasts. She shook her head slowly as he keaded them roughly, using a tool to measure their size. 

She felt him run his hands over her limbs stopping at her upper right arm. She closed her eyes for a moment, opening them to Joe and Hunter standing above her. She tried to talk but couldn't, she watched them talk to the old man as he held up her arm. She couldn't even understand the words they were saying, they sounded like Charlie Brown's parents talking. 

The last thing she saw was a mask going over her mouth, both of them still standing over her. She felt her eyes closing as the gas entered her system. 

“It's a relatively safe and quick procedure to remove the implant,” said Dr. Porter putting on a new pair of gloves. 

Murph walked around the table touching her head, “She feels really warm. After you take it out we're done here.”

“As soon as its removed her fertility should return to normal within a day or so, if not immediately. She's very fit, one of the best I've seen in a while and her womb is more than capable of having natural births,” he said rubbing iodine on her arm. 

Taking a scalpel he made a small incision on her upper arm. CGB watched him cut her skin, seeing her blood for the first time. It elicited a strong response from him, making his stomach turn. 

He didn't like it. 

The doctor took a pair of tweezers, reaching into the incision to pull out the thin rod. Pulling it out, he inspected it before putting it on a metal tray. 

“She only had a few months left on it, maybe even less since its a few years old,” he said rubbing something on the incision before putting a bandaid over it. 

“This is probably why she didn't want to come,” Murph said, rubbing the back of his neck. Dr. Porter signed a paper handing it to Murph. “These things are in a lot of women,” he said peeling off his gloves. “Returning them back to their natural state is important for all of us.” 

CGB lowered the stirrups, taking her legs out of them. Murph read over the form, the final piece they needed before they could complete the branding ceremony. “What are the chances a pregnancy will take with her?”

Dr. Porter smiled, his false teeth yellow and chipped. “The more you try the better the chances are but realistically, there's no physical reason why she wouldn't within the month. It might take until her next ovulation cycle but that's not long, maybe two weeks from now.” 

CGB carried her naked sleeping body in his arms out of the examination room. Looking down at her he felt a lot of different emotions. He was angry that she didn't tell them she had an implant, that she couldn't get pregnant this whole time they were together. He was also excited, now he knew for certain that she could get pregnant and most likely would carry to term.

“What do you think? Do we tell her we took it out or no?” asked Murph, walking beside CGB. He shook his head frowning, “We can tell her when she tell us she had it in the first place.” 

Murph took out his keys as soldier's held open the double doors to the Medical Lab. 

CH. 3 Betrayal

Sitting at the telecom station in the Center, Murph rolled in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk. He hated waiting for others, it was a waste of his time. CGB leaned against a brick wall to his left, his bulky arms crossed as he bounced a tennis ball against the floor impatiently.

“These fucks do this shit on purpose,” CGB sneered, walking over to his chair. Finally, after waiting almost ten minutes for a thirty second conversation, the red light flashed on the monitor, advising that Captain General Kensington of Louisiana was on.

“Afternoon CG Barberi, CG Murphy. Sorry, I”m late. Got caught up with these fucking floods, UPP fuckers tried to break the upper levee’s.” 

“Afternoon Commander. How are the boys? CG Clarke?” asked CGB, ignoring his apology. “Good, good,” he said, cracking a smile as he took off his worn baseball cap. “I hear you found yourself a slave to give you some sons. I would hope you're checking in with some good news?” 

Murph held up a manila envelope, “All clear by Dr. Porter. We will send these to you after the ceremony is done.”

“When did you want to complete the ceremony so I can notify everyone?” CG Kensington asked, taking out a book on the monitor. Murph looked to CGB who smiled. “The sooner the better, maybe tonight,” he said, bouncing the tennis ball against the brick wall. 

“Alright, if anything they can just watch the recording later. It will happen when it happens, I don't like deadlines,” added Murph, standing up. “As long as you send out the notice when you're ready, that's all that really matters,” replied CG Kensington, writing in the book.

Signing off, Murph went toward the door. “I'm gonna get back before she wakes up,” he said.

“Okay, I'll probably take her down to the stables later, get her out of that fucking house,” CGB replied, taking out his phone. “Doc is on standby in case she remembers anything.”

Murph nodded, dropping the manila envelope into a secure bin as he headed out the door. 

*****

Morgan woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air. Sitting up straight, the blanket fell from her naked chest, exposing her clammy skin to the air. She felt her hands shake as her heart pounded in her chest.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?’ she thought, shaking her head clear. Murph was beside her, quickly taking her in his arms. “Are you okay?” he asked softly. She looked around the bright room, confused and disoriented. 

“I… I guess I had a nightmare,” she said, sinking into him. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, holding her. She shook her head, closing her eyes. “No, no it's okay. Do you know what time it is?” Murph reached over to the nightstand, grabbing his phone. “Looks like we slept in, it's after two already.” 

She put her hand to her temple; it felt like she had slept for days, like time was warped. Murph put his phone back, neglecting to tell her she had actually been asleep for well over 16 hours. 

It was already the next day.

Murph ran his hand over her hips, kissing her head. “I'm sorry you had a bad dream,” he said. “Its okay, I used to have them a lot. It’s just been a while,” she said, softly touching his tattooed arm. He frowned looking down at her, he didn't know she had nightmares before. 

Pulling the blanket back, Murph exposed the rest of her beautiful body. “I can make you feel better,” he said, moving to kneel in front of her legs. She smiled groggily, opening up for him. He enjoyed the sight of her waking up, rubbing her eyes adorably as she stretched her arms out. Leaning down, he kissed her soft stomach, making his way down to her pussy. Stopping to kiss her hips, he visualized the spot where his branded initials would go. He liked the right side. 

She massaged her tits as he started exploring her pussy. She felt him lick her clit first, making her jump unexpectedly. Holding her hips down, he ran his tongue over the sensitive area before going lower to taste her. Sweet as usual, he pressed his tongue into her, swirling inside her sheath as she squirmed under him. She felt her face growing hot as she ran her fingers through his thick red hair. 

“You taste so good,” he said, looking up. His eyes melted her, taking the rest of her defenses down. “You feel so good,” she said, her head falling back against the pillows. He licked her clit again, running his tongue along its hood. 

Pulling his hair, she lifted her hips up to his face, moaning softly as she came into his mouth. Licking her thoroughly, he felt his cock straining against the thin fabric of his boxers, begging to be inside of her.

Sitting up on the bed, she took his chin in her hand, lifting him up to her. Kissing him deeply, she rolled him under her, pushing him onto his back. Crawling down between his legs, she opened his boxers taking out his hard cock. Wrapping her soft hand around it, she moved her curly hair to the side of her head, looking up to him with a half-smile.

Looking down at her, he watched as her warm mouth covered the tip, feeling her tongue trace around it. “Christ..,” he moaned, his hips arching up into her mouth. She pumped his shaft while her mouth made its way down, circling around it slowly. Her other hand started to play with his heavy balls, cupping them softly. 

Moving her hand away, she started deep throating him, using both hands to gently tug and massage his balls. Murph grabbed a fist of her hair, forcing her head down further. She responded by pressing two fingers right against his taint, sending a shock through his system that he'd never felt before. She giggled around his cock, satisfied with herself.

Jolting up from the sensation, he was knocked back down when she took his balls into her warm mouth, licking them as she stroked his cock. “Morgan…,” he groaned, watching her ass wiggle in the air as she suckled them. She put her mouth back over his cock as she felt his balls start to tighten and twitch. Taking him deep again, she used her tongue to rub the base of his shaft, encouraging him to cum. 

Taking her soft face in his hands he pumped long strokes up into her mouth, looking at her intently as he came down her throat. She never wavered; holding his gaze the entire time, mesmerizing him with her beautiful brown eyes. It was much better with her awake, he didn't want to fuck her any other way. 

Swallowing his cum, she lifted her head up, brushing her long hair against his thighs softly. Murph's hands went down to her, lifting her onto his chest. Holding her close, he groaned when his phone went off on the nightstand. Sitting up, he grabbed it and saw a text from CGB: 

‘Red, they found another fucking UPP base only 50 kilometers from us while surveying the crop damage. I'm taking Team A hunting, did you want to join in?’

Looking over to her, he saw her lying with her eyes closed, already falling back asleep. Murph smiled, texting CGB:

‘I'll meet you at the armory in 15.’

Tucking her back into bed, he quickly got dressed before heading out the door. Opening it to a dozen soldiers, he pulled Squad Leader Ludlow aside gripping his shoulder tightly. 

“If she gets out of this fucking apartment, I'll have your rank and badge Lud,” Murph said looking him square in the eyes. “She will probably try to escape, she already did it once. If she does get away and something happens to her, it will be your ass that I'm coming for.”

“Yes Sir!” he responded, saluting. 

“I'll check in with you soon,” Murph said, slapping the soldier’s back as he walked down the hall. 

*******

CGB loved the smell of fire, anytime he got to watch flames devour something, he took a deep breath in to savor it. Perched high above the tree line, he watched several UPP soldiers trying to salvage their burning crops.

“Virginia did a good job,” CGB said, looking over the damage. Murph focused his binoculars on one soldier in the field that stood out. He was covered in soot and visibly working harder than everyone else around him. “Does he look familiar?” Murph asked, pointing toward the man. CGB looked through his binoculars and grit his teeth. He would recognize that fucker anywhere.

“So this is where that fag*ot came from. That’s the little shit that escaped from us,” he sneered. CGB put his hand up motioning for Lead Captain Smyth to come over. Smyth had always represented Team A, the elite soldiers trained to complete the most sensitive and brutal missions of the Conservative Army. He had been busy knocking out radio towers the past few days.

“We need to find us some fuckers that will talk. I want all the details about this shithole we can get.” CGB said, watching the escapee drive off on a four wheeler. Murph frowned, looking over the burning crops toward the thick forest. “They are spread out all over the woods. Take your Team and follow their tracks. I want to know where they are going.”

Smyth smiled, putting a cigarette to his lips. “No problem, how many do you want?” Murph looked at CGB, “Go for three,” CGB said, “and try to get that fucking cunt back. No one escapes from us.” Saluting them with a grin, Smyth turned away to lead his Team. 

“They are way too fucking close to the compound,” Murph said, taking out his phone. Texting Squad Leader Ludlow, Murph considered relocating Morgan to another residence. The Center was a prime target for attack.

“If they could take us they would have already done it when they attacked the grain barn. They are weak, trying to stay under the radar like fucking roaches,” CGB replied. 

Murph's phone buzzed with a text back from the Squad Leader Ludlow: 'Asleep, no attempts to leave.’

Murph smiled, thinking back to this afternoon with her.

“Alright, lets go hunting.”

********

Morgan laid perfectly still in bed as a soldier walked into the room to check on her. She was naked with just a white blanket tangled between her legs, barely covering her pussy. Listening to his footsteps she knew he was alone, she could feel him peering over the footboard looking at her body. 

Morgan remained relaxed, breathing softly as she cooed in her ‘sleep’. It didn't take much longer for her to hear the familiar sound of a zipper falling down. She fought the urge to smile. 

Fucking idiot. 

Peeking slightly, she saw him looking down at her, pumping his cock in his hand. She waited a few moments before turning toward him sleepily, her big tits now arched and in full view. Teasing was not only fun, it was one of her favorite manipulation tactics. Once she heard his breathing quicken, she opened her eyes to look up at him. 

Startled, he stumbled back a few steps from her. Sitting up quickly, Morgan knelt on the bed, jiggling her tits a little in the process. “You don't have to stop...,” she said sweetly. Running her small hands over her breasts, she looked at him innocently, tempting him to come closer to her.

He stood still for a moment, she could see the gears turning in his head as he weighed the risk of what he was about to do.

“I won't tell anyone…,” she continued, “if you want to touch them.” Taking a dark pink nipple between her fingers, she rolled it enjoying the tortured look on his face. He took a small step forward, his cock now rock hard in his left hand. She tilted her head at him pouting, “Don't you want to touch me?” 

He took another step forward, his eyes looking directly at her tits. 

“Yes.”

His voice was deeper than she expected, he looked a little older than her with blonde hair and steel grey eyes. He wasn't too tall but was very brawny, with large arms and the shoulders of a linebacker. 

“Then come here…,” she whispered, reaching out for him. He took a final step closer, sealing his fate. Taking his callous hand, she brought it to her chest. He let out an audible sigh as he started squeezing her warm heavy breast. Morgan pulled on his fatigues bringing him closer to her, his cock now inches from her face. 

She saw the ring of keys on his tactical belt, although helpful it wasn't what she was looking for. She could pick locks with bobby pins, she needed a fucking phone. Judging by his uniform and combat patches he was a Squad Leader and should know better than to get this close to her. She looked up at him standing in front of her, rubbing her hands up and down his legs. She felt for the location of his phone, finding it in his back pocket.

Sitting up on her hind legs, she brought her face closer to his. She could see some tattoos on his neck, one was of SS Bolts reminding her yet again, who these men really were. As if on cue, she felt him push hard against her chest, forcing her onto her back. 

“What are you doing? Don't fucking push me,” she said, grabbing his arm. He remained silent, moving to get on top of her. His was powerful, able to hold her down with just one hand. 

“I was being nice you fucking asshole,” she said, twisting under him. He let go of his cock to force her legs apart, his strong hands pulling hard at her knees. She gasped, feigning defeat as she opened them to him. She felt the pressure behind his hands subside as he focused on her pussy. 

Grabbing him by his uniform, she pulled his torso down to her. He was surprised when she kissed him and eager to reciprocate. His hands roamed her naked body under his. Her hands roamed too, right to his back pocket. Using her tongue to distract him, she slipped two fingers into it, pulling the satellite phone out. Once she had it in her hand she stopped kissing him, smiling evilly in his face. 

Morgan took a deep breath before letting out a high pitched scream, one only a woman could make. While screaming, she moved the phone under the blankets. He panicked, scrambling to get off of her. Before he got the chance, a dozen soldiers rushed into the room, witnessing their Squad Leader on top of her naked body with his hard cock out. 

“Fuck, it's not what it looks like!” he said, moving away from her. Another Squad Leader came to the front of the soldiers, his face burning red with anger. 

“Un-fucking-believable!” he yelled. “You just couldn’t keep your dick in your pants. Out of all the fucking slaves here, you pick the only one you can't have!” he screamed. Several soldiers went to him before he could respond, putting his hands behind his back to cuff him. “They're going to kill you for this Gary,” the Squad Leader continued. “Take him down to the fucking basement.” 

Walking up to Morgan, he took off his beret, holding it in his hands. “Are you okay Miss?” he asked softly. He was older than the other Squad Leader, with dark hair and a thick mustache. “I don't want any of you near me,” she said, pulling the covers up to her chin. “Okay we will go back into the lobby. I'm sorry that happened, it won't again,” he said, sounding sincere. 

'Doubt it,’ Morgan thought, feeling for the phone under the blankets. She counted on the poor impulse control of men, using it to get what she wanted. 

She hasn't reported back to her UPP mentor about her status yet and was way overdue. Waiting until they all emptied out of the room, she jumped up from the bed, going through the phone.

The first thing she saw was a text from Joe checking on her. She had time before he would do it again and the soldiers watching her shouldn't be coming back into the room anytime soon.

Dialing a number, she waited for the dial tone to click over. 

“Code?” asked a female voice. 

“Niner Zero Tree Mike Oscar Romeo Golf Alpha November.” 

“How hot is it down there?” replied the female voice. 

“Cold as Hell.”

“Where have you been Morgan?!” she responded frantically. 

“Getting fucked every 10 minutes by these assholes,” Morgan hissed, going into the bathroom to talk. “Patty why the Hell didn't you tell me who these two were? I went to University with Joseph Murphy, Hunter Barberi is a fucking psychopath and both are hell bent on knocking me up. Which by the way, is a real thing they do here.”

“Jesus...we ahh... we didn't have anything confirmed beforehand. You're the first person to make it on the compound and report anything back in months. With the internet blackout, we couldn't really run any extensive checks past the military database. What else have you seen?”

Morgan went into detail about the past 8 days, everything she'd seen and done, along with information she'd learned about the Nationalist of West Virginia. “...they are getting away with this because no one can get close enough to see what's going on. The war crimes are bad enough but their enslavement of women is even worse. They want to fuck literally all the time to try to get me pregnant. I can't even imagine what the cabins are like for those women.”

“Well it's a good thing you still have some time with your implant. I'm not going to say the information is worth it but we never would have gotten it if you weren't there. So hang tight, we will get a care package out to you at the drop point in the North Quadrant.”

Out of habit, Morgan squeezed her upper arm to feel her implant. She winced, her arm was sore for some reason. Rubbing her finger over the soft underbelly of her bicep, she didn't feel the plastic rod that was normally right under her skin.

She had never felt fear as strong as she did in that moment. 

It was gone, she didn't have the implant in her arm anymore. She didn't see any cuts, she didn't understand how they could remove it without her knowing. 

“Patty…”

“What? What's wrong?”

“It's... It's.. gone. My implant isn't in my fucking arm anymore,” Morgan said, genuine panic cracking her voice. 

“Okay, let's take a breath,” Patty said audibly breathing in. Morgan mimicked her, trying to get more oxygen to her brain. A quick way to process stress was to breathe, sounds simple enough but it's hard to do in an actual crisis. 

Breathing out slowly, Patty continued, “We will send you some Plan B and a self administer kit in your care package. You'd still have to get to the drop point for it and it will take like 30 hours for us to get a kit out there. They banned them everywhere down south.”

“It might already be too late Patty. I don't even know when they took it out. I…” Morgan stopped as she realized what happened. This afternoon she felt truly awful, groggy and disoriented. She thought it was from a bad night terror but now she knew, they did something to her. She didn't know what they did or how they found out she had the implant to begin with. She just knew they did something and took it out. 

Morgan clenched her fists enraged. Joe lied to her fucking face and then ate her pussy like nothing happened. 

She underestimated them.

“Never mind, it doesn't matter Patty, I will be there to get the care package. I need you to put my Ontario MK 3 in there too, I'm tired of using these shitty knives.”

“Got it. Check back in sooner next time you bitch I was worried sick. I’m passing all of this to the chain of command and will have more information next time we talk. Keep up the good work.”

Morgan hung up and closed her eyes. She was naive to think Joe was anything but a complete fucking animal. His betrayal ran deep, making her heart actually sting in pain. Looking up, she saw herself in the bathroom mirror. She touched her long curly hair while she looked over her body. 

Her light brown skin did not seem to deter any of these men, making her think their racism only went as far as their cocks allowed. With the severe lack of people; specifically women throughout the entire state, she was sure she could get away with more now than ever before. 

Without fail, they all could be manipulated under the right circumstances. Running her hands over her big perky tits and down her flat stomach, she smiled mischievously.

She knew how to play this game. 

*********

CGB opened the door to the residence happy to see Morgan walking around the kitchen. He half expected to see her tearing the place apart, angry that they removed her implant. He had left the hunt early to come visit her before it got too late. 

He smiled to himself as he approached her, his hands hiding something behind his back. 

“Hey,” she said, placing a bowl in the sink. She wore a green camisole with black shorts, opting to wear white knee high socks on her feet today. “I have a surprise for you,” he said, revealing the black riding boots he hid behind his back. Her eyes widened. “Oh, you have horses?” she asked, taking the boots. “Come on, I want to take you riding,” he said, taking her hand.

Bringing her out of the Center, he hesitated thinking of all the soldiers that would see her. She was still vulnerable without a brand but he was confident no one would look at her, let alone touch her. Secretly, he wanted everyone to see her, she was his to show off. 

A trophy if there ever was one. 

Straddling his bike, he nodded for her to jump on. Climbing behind him, he enjoyed the feeling of her hugging his waist, her soft tits pressed against his back. 

They rode down a windy willow tree lined path, past dozens of soldiers walking and training around the main courtyard. Riding down the hillside to the stables, he pulled up to his stallion's stall, pleased to see a second brown mare standing beside him. 

“Can you ride?” he asked, getting off the bike. She walked up to the brown horse touching her face softly. “Try to keep up,” she said, grinning. Watching her get on the saddle with ease was just as attractive to him as her bouncing on his cock.

Taking the reins in her hands, she snapped them, sending the mare out of the stable in a sprint. He straddled his horse, snapping to catch up to her quickly. 

Coming up behind her, he watched her tits bounce as they galloped. He grinned, enjoying the sight of her; a half-breed that was turning out to be the perfect consort for him. Riding through the trail, he sped ahead, leading her up towards a campground that he knew would be occupied.

A special test he set up just for her. 

Approaching the campground, they saw two men standing around a small fire, talking casually. Behind them hung a young black woman, her naked body bloody and beaten. He watched Morgan's face as she realized what she was seeing, as she processed it. 

He recognized the look in her eyes; Murderous, Wrathful, Vengeful. All flashing by in seconds before she made her decision. 

Gripping the reins, she sped forward, never looking to him for guidance. He stayed back on his horse, making no effort to intervene. She went past the men at the fire to the oak tree where the woman hung, stopping underneath her. Looking up, Morgan could see the young woman was already dead, her lifeless body swaying eerily. She jumped off her horse as the two men moved toward her. 

They were civilians, two that had been hired to complete this very task. He only had dominion over the safety of his soldiers, no one else. Not even the civilians on his compound. 

How unfortunate for them. 

CGB got off his horse, watching the scene unfold quietly. Morgan picked up an axe she found lying against the oak tree. Wielding it in her hands, she swung it twice, testing its weight. Her face was stoic, her eyes narrow and focused.

“Who the fuck are you?” said one of the men as he walked toward her. She stepped up to him, the small fire lighting her beautiful face in the dusk. 

CGB had never seen a woman like her, someone unafraid to kill and capable of doing it. Every woman he's had in the past was scared of him, mentally detached from him or pretending to enjoy him. She was none of those things.

He heard her horse neigh in the background, stomping hard under the hanging woman. 

“Did you kill her?” she asked, holding the axe up. The man spit on the ground in front of her. “I don't answer to nig*er bitches,” he snarled, reaching for his gun. 

“Good enough for me,” she said, smiling. In an instant, she swung the axe at him, anticipating that he would duck low. CGB heard the impact of the axe as it hit his stomach, tearing a guttural cry from him. 

Squaring her shoulders, she ripped the axe back out, making him kneel over. Taking another hard swing, she brought it down on his head, cracking his skull. He fell forward into the ground, the axe lodged halfway through his face. 

CGB stood a few yards away and could feel his smile stretch from ear to ear. Only two blows for the first one. Impressive. The other man screamed, falling back as she looked to him. Turning to run, he stumbled over his feet trying to get back up. 

Reaching into her sock, Morgan pulled out a small knife, one CGB never even knew she had. She caught up to the man in seconds, jumping onto his back as he tried to flee. Driving the knife into the base of his skull; she tore an inch down his spine, making him fall under her as his legs gave out. Ripping the knife out, she rolled him over, straddling his chest. 

“Why did you kill her?!” she screamed, her eyes burning with rage. The man gurgled under her, his eyes bulging in his head, “...not ferti… she's... a… nig, she’s... a ...runn.” She looked over to CGB standing silently near the fire, watching her. Her face was menacing as she took the man's hair roughly in her hand. 

Using the knife, she slit his throat in one stroke, dropping his head back into the dirt in disgust. CGB felt like that was a clear message to him, a warning that wasn't necessary. He smiled, his heart fluttering for the first time in his life. He had no plans to ever kill her, he didn't even want to share her with Murph at this point. She reacted exactly as he had hoped she would. 

Perfectly. 

Running back to the tree, she put the knife in her sock as she started to climb. He watched her go to the limb that held the swaying body. Taking the knife back out, she cut at the rope until the body fell to the ground in a hard thud. 

“Call an undertaker for her,” Morgan yelled down to him as she started to descend the tree. 

Still grinning, he took out his phone, texting a message that the bodies were ready for disposal. Climbing down from the tree, she walked up to him,“I don't want her put in some fucking pit. I want an actual grave that I can visit to make sure she's there.” 

“What about them?” CGB asked, nodding to the dead men. 

“What about them?” she said, straddling her horse again. “You can tell Joe I killed them, I don't fucking care.” 

Straddling his horse, he laughed heartily. “I want to bring you somewhere.” Snapping the reins, his horse ran this time, forcing her to catch up to him. They rode hard for a few minutes until they came upon a secluded wooden cabin, hidden deep in the forest.

“Where are we?” she asked, stopping beside him.

“My house,” he said, getting off the stallion. Tethering the horse outside the porch, he looked up to her still sitting on hers. “What's wrong, are you scared?” he asked, grinning. She frowned, narrowing her eyes down at him. 

“Not of you,” she said, getting off the horse. With both horses tied outside, he walked with her into the house. 

Looking around, she was surprised by the amount of animals he had mounted on the walls. Everything from wolves to bears, even mountain lions were all frozen in ferocious growls. 

Then she saw the guns; everywhere laid a pistol or a rifle, a shotgun or a clip. He did not have the technology Joe had in his War Room but he made up for it in the sheer amount of weapons he had scattered around just for himself. The house was cleaner than she expected, with dark oak floors and warm dim lighting, it was almost homey. 

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the back of her neck. “I've been waiting for this since I first saw you,” he whispered into her ear. As she turned to look at him, he kept her facing forward, his arms tightly around her. 

“For what…?” she started, before he leaned back picking her up off the ground. Walking her forward, he hummed in her ear, still nuzzling her neck. “Hunter put me down,” she said, kicking her legs. Ignoring her, he walked with her in his arms a few steps forward to a black wooden door. Kicking it open, she was shocked to see the room in front of her.

“What the fuck Hunter?!” she screamed, struggling violently now. The room could only be described as a torture chamber, with rows of equipment and tools used for well, she wasn't really sure. There were large pieces of weird furniture she had never seen before. One looked like a gymnasts balance beam, another a huge wooden X, a medieval pillory and a big leather swing. 

The thing that was the worst was the bed, a four post monstrosity, draped in black silk with chains hanging from all sides. She didn't want to be anywhere near it. Her training did not go this far, she didn't anticipate one of the Captain General’s being a literal sadist. 

“No, I'm not doing this!” she said, straining against his hold. “You're not doing anything,” he said, still holding her tight, “I am.” She leaned her head back toward him, “I swear to God, I'm going to bite your dick off the second I get the chance.”

He kissed her cheek, walking her toward the balance beam. “Then you'll never get the chance,” he said, putting her body over the leather mount. Using his entire torso, he held her down against it while he grabbed the restraints underneath. Clicking the cuffs around her wrists he let off of her, watching her body remain bent over as she tried to pull away.

“Argh.. You fucking asshole!” she screamed, infuriated. Her feet were a few inches shy of touching the floor, forcing her to kick in the air with her riding boots on.

He grinned watching her rage. He had never had a slave with so much fight in her, so much fire. He didn't need to torture her, he felt the exact same rush without it. Walking over to a table, he picked up a black wand, one of his favorite vibrators. She seethed, bucking against the mount as he walked toward her with it. 

“I don't know why you're so upset. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for my cock,” he said. He loved the sight of her bent over the mount, he just needed to get her naked to fully appreciate it. Moving behind her he rubbed her ass, still in her little black shorts. 

“I knew you would need home training,” he said, hooking his fingers into her them. Pulling her shorts down her ass, he kissed the small of her back slipping them off her legs. Now with her bare ass presented to him, at the perfect height for his cock, he was ready to get started. 

“First, I want you to know that I'm so impressed with you baby,” he gushed, taking a firm hold of her ass. “You continue to show me that you are more than worthy of my brand.” She turned her head back to him. “Brand?! That can't be real, you actually brand women like fucking cattle?!” He smiled down at her evilly, his pale eyes shining as he squeezed her asscheek hard. “It's very real. Only meant for the Masters of society to keep the very best slaves to ourselves to have children with.” 

She had no idea how special she was to get their brands; he couldn't recall any other half-breed being branded by his brothers, only white women. He was a firm believer in having children with any and all healthy fertile women, the future of white children can start one lightened generation at a time.

Some of his brothers did not share his sentiment and think their more traditional beliefs will not have to adapt to this different, less populated country. He knew better, he had lived through years of this War alone, without any real consort. Rape and torture were fun but fleeting, he wanted a companion. The lack of viable women of any race in all of the Red states was the crushing blow for those that dreamed of a white utopia.

He was not about to toss a beautiful, fertile, young half-breed because her skin wasn’t pale enough for those that weren’t fucking her to begin with.

She sucked in through her teeth, wiggling on the mount in frustration, pulling him from his thoughts. “I'm going to murder you in your fucking sleep.” He smiled, smacking her ass hard making her jump. “Seems you've already forgotten where you are. Whenever I have you on your back, knees or with your ass in the air, I am your Master.”

He watched a bright red handprint form on her right asscheek. “I've already spoiled you more than I should have…,” he continued, rubbing her ass before smacking her left asscheek hard. She yelped again, straining against the mount as she tried to pull away from him. 

Taking the black wand, he lightly traced the outside of her pussy lips, rubbing the handprints on her ass. “Let's start by working out some of that attitude,” he said, pressing the round head of the wand into her pussy.

“I don't have a fucking attitude,” she yelled. Pressing the first setting on, he watched her body start to shake. Pressing further, he rubbed the buzzing wand against her clit hearing a muffled groan, “I swear Hunter…” 

“Slaves only speak when spoken to,” he said, pressing it against the bundle of nerves. He could hear a low growl from her but no back talk. Her body shook all over, her floating legs started kicking again. 

He rubbed his cock through his jeans, he usually didn't get hard so quickly. Her curvy ass was beautiful, a welcome change from what he had gotten used to. He wondered if that was why he was so infatuated with her, her body and personality were almost tailor made for him. 

Watching the red handprints appear on her supple ass was cathartic. He never would have thought such minimal damage to her would have such a strong effect on him. 

He wouldn't last long at this rate. 

Unzipping his jeans, he pressed the wand into her pussy a few inches, leaving the rest sticking out of her. Walking to the front of the mount, he saw her eyes were closed tight. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, taking out his cock in front of her. Her eyes flashed open as she tried to pull away from the mount again. 

“Fuck you Hunter,” she hissed. 

He grinned, slowly pumping his cock just out of reach from her. “Fuck me? Well if you insist..,” he said, grabbing her green camisole, tearing it roughly. She bucked against the mount forcefully, twisting as he ripped the fabric from her body.

Rubbing his hand down her bare back, he loved the feel of her hot silky skin. His cock was rock hard anticipating her warm pussy. He was eager to cum inside of her for the first time since they removed her implant. Walking behind her again, he pulled out the black wand enjoying how easily it slipped from her. 

“I knew you would love this, your pussy doesn't lie,” he said, rubbing the tip of his cock against her wet opening. Wiggling her ass again he heard her whimper; she was sexually frustrated, conflicted about it and best of all... 

At his mercy. 

Pushing into her, he gripped her ass as he buried his cock deep in her pussy. She gasped, her body arching against the mount as he held himself inside of her. Rubbing her asscheeks again he slapped her hard. He could feel her tight pussy squeezing his cock even more. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, rubbing her ass again. She squirmed on the mount beneath him, making small noises of frustration. “I'm not fucking asking you prick,” she said, still trying to get away. He moved his hips, slowly pulling his cock out of her. She moaned, quickly biting her lip to suppress it. 

“What a mouth you have. If I wasn't so sure you'd bite me I'd already have my cock down your throat,” he said, pushing back into her pussy forcefully. She moaned again, her body slowly losing this battle with him. Grabbing her long curly hair, he slapped her left asscheek hard, pushing deep into her as his balls pressed firmly against her pussy lips. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked again, holding his cock inside of her as he pulled back on her hair. She growled loudly, her body unable to continue denying him.

“Fine! You fucking asshole. Yes!” she screamed. Letting go of her hair, he grabbed her hips slamming his cock into her pussy. She held onto the mount as he fucked her, hard and intense, he was merciless. She whimpered and gasped with every thrust, feeling the girth of his uncut cock fill her pussy. His hands moved from her ass to her bouncing tits, grabbing them from behind. 

He leaned down to her face, taking her earlobe between his teeth. “I told you…,” he said pumping hard into her pussy, “... you would beg for my cock.” She groaned, unable to talk as he continued to fuck her as hard as he could. His body was over hers, pushing her down into the mount. She didn't know why she loved how he fucked her, she just knew it felt amazing every single time. She let out a strangled moan as she came, her pussy giving in to him against her will. 

She was panting, still pulling from him in vain as his balls hit her pussy lips with every thrust. He wrapped her long hair in his fist again, using it to arch her back more. “That's my girl,” he said, using his other hand to hold her down by her lower back.

She felt her arms going weak as her shoulders started to slump. He was relentless, pounding her pussy hard nonstop. Slamming his cock deep into her, she felt his hot cum fill her in thick bursts.

He groaned loudly, holding his cock deep in her as his balls emptied. Leaning down to her, he kissed her neck softly. “See that wasn't so bad was it?” he whispered, rubbing her stomach from behind.

“Shut up..,” she murmured, turning her head from him. He laughed against her neck, his hands moving under her to the cuffs on her wrists. “If I let you go, will you be good?” he asked, his cock still firmly in her pussy. 

She wiggled under him, “I'm always good, you are the one that's the problem.” He ground his hips into her, “I'll take that as a yes.” Pulling out of her slowly, he was pleased to see some of his cum leaking from her pussy. Zipping up his jeans he knelt at her wrists unlocking both cuffs. Morgan leaned up, straddling the mount before jumping down, putting her feet back on the ground. 

Pulling her small black shorts on, she scowled at him. “You tore up my top.” He wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss, “I can give you one until we get back to the Center.” 

She pulled away from him, flipping her long hair as she walked toward the bedroom door. “No, I think I'll just go out like this,” she said, walking into the foyer towards the front door. 

He grabbed her wrist stopping her, “Without a shirt on?” She turned to him smiling wickedly, “Should I take off my shorts too?” He frowned down at her, “No one should be seeing your body but us.” She pulled her hand from him walking forward. “You should have thought about that before you tore up my top.”

He considered the time, it was still early in the evening so he didn't want to piss her off too much if they were going to do the ceremony tonight. Sighing, he followed her out the door shrugging. 

“Alright, you can be a little tease if you want. Just don't stray too far from me, last thing I need is you lost in the woods with dozens of soldiers looking for you half naked.”

He watched her walk toward the horses, waving her middle finger back at him. He wondered if this feeling welling in his heart was what he thought it was. 

Love. 

********

Murph stood in front of a two-way mirror watching Squad Leader Gary Ludlow sulk against the cement wall. Murph had just returned to the Center with three UPP prisoners when Squad Leader Mills pulled him aside. He informed him that Ludlow was caught trying to rape Morgan while he was gone. 

“...We stopped him before he could actually hurt her. Thankfully she screamed alerting us.” Murph's jaw ticked in anger, “Where is she?” 

“CG Barberi took her horseback riding shortly afterwards. He was not aware of what happened prior to leaving, we were still bringing Ludlow down here.” Murph looked up at the monitor streaming the live feed from his cell. 

This fucking cocksucker was personally charged by him with protecting her. Murph's anger was palpable; he was furious that he violated his trust, tried to fuck his slave - the future mother of his children and scared her enough to actually make her scream. If he was successful, he would have gotten her pregnant before either of them even had a chance. Murph unplugged the cable to the camera, cutting the live feed. 

Murph turned to Squad Leader Mills, “You are now the ranking Squad Leader tasked with protecting her. Can I trust you to do that Ed?” Squad Leader Mills saluted Murph, “Yes, Sir. You can trust me.” Murph loosened the collar on his shirt before rolling his sleeves up. “Good. Now I need you to walk out this room and not come back until I tell you to.” Squad Leader Mills saluted Murph silently before turning and walking out of the room. 

Murph cracked his neck before turning on the light in the room. Revealing his presence, he watched the soldier's face twist in fear. The man stood up and began talking as he backed away. Murph walked into the cell seething with anger, his face brooding as the door closed behind him. 

Arriving back to the Center, Morgan jumped off the back of Hunter's bike with a big smile on her face, laughing as she went up the stairs. Every single soldier they drove past stared at her tits and she knew it was driving Hunter crazy. He couldn't stop them all from looking and she made sure she gave them an eye full. 

“Get your ass inside,” he growled, putting the kickstand down on the bike. Morgan walked into the main lobby and heard a loud scream coming from under the floor. 

“What was that?” she asked, turning to him as he came inside the building. Pausing for a moment, CGB listened for the noise. Seconds later he heard it, really deep screams coming from the basement. 

“Go up to the residence, I'll go see what's going on.” She stood still, crossing her arms, “Last time I heard noises like that YOU were killing a prisoner.”

He put up his arm beckoning a group of soldiers over to him. “Escort my lovely slave to her residence for me,” he said, handing her off. She slapped the soldiers hand that went to guide her upstairs. “Don't touch me,” she snapped, glaring back at CGB. He watched the group escort her to the elevator before heading down to the basement. 

It wasn't like Murph to torture someone without letting him know what was going on first. CGB made it to the basement floor, moving past several guards that stood outside the cell the screams echoed from. He walked inside to see Murph crushing someone's face with his boot. Murph's fists were red and bloody, the prisoner had two black eyes, a broken nose and a split lip. 

“Red, what's the occasion?” CGB said, laughing as he walked up to him. Looking up, Murph's face was still enraged, his mouth in a snarl. 

“This fucking cunt,” he said kicking him again in the stomach, “tried to rape our girl.” CGB stopped suddenly, his smile disappearing. 

“What?” 

Murph picked him up by his collar holding him against the cement wall. “They only stopped him because she screamed,” Murph continued. Punching him hard in the stomach, he dropped him to the floor walking up to CGB. 

“You fucking…,” CGB growled, lunging toward the man's crumpled body. Murph took out a flask from his pocket drinking deeply. He didn't say another word, just walked out of the room leaving CGB to finish the job. Murph took the elevator up to the 4th floor, disregarding all of his soldiers on his way up. 

Walking inside the apartment, he didn't see her but could hear the shower running. Looking down at his bloodied hands he walked toward the master bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. 

The master bathroom shower was large enough for four people with multiple shower heads and floor to ceiling granite tiling. Going into the bathroom, he enjoyed the feeling of warm steam surround him. 

He could see her curvy silhouette through the textured glass. Stripping naked, he opened the sliding door. She was facing away from him, with her head under the water, her long hair flowed down her back stopping just short of her tailbone. 

He walked up behind her quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped, turning to face him, “Geez, Joe!” He held her tight, his head resting on top of hers. “I'm sorry,” he said, slowly rocking her in his arms under the water. His cock was pressed against her soft stomach, growing harder by the second. She put her hands on his chest, her slippery body moving against his. “Was that you killing someone down there?” she asked. 

He rubbed his face against her sleek hair, “I took care of the man that attacked you.” She looked up at him with a smirk, she didn't really mind him killing that asshole but wasn't about to thank him. “Oh?” she said, turning away from him to put more soap on her loofah. “No loss there.”

He rubbed her hips, pulling her closer to him, “No one will ever touch you but us. You are ours… Mine.” Pressing his cock against her ass, he reached around to the front of her, taking the soapy loofah from her hands. Smiling under the water, he began rubbing it on her tits and stomach, hugging her body to his. 

“Joe, I'm already clean,” she said, as he rubbed her curves, focusing mostly on her big soft tits. He took a step forward with her in his arms, walking closer to the tile wall. “Let's get you dirty again then,” he said, his hands moving back down to her hips. 

He bent her forward, forcing her to put her arms out in front of her against the wall. Joe held her hips as his hard cock pressed into her pussy from behind. “Joe, wait..,” she said pulling from him. 

He couldn't stop, once he entered her it was over. He was a man possessed, his cock after one goal, filling her with his cum. He thrust into her again seeking the slick warmth only her pussy could provide. His cock was gripped in velvet, compelling him to hold her firm as she pulled away. 

“Joe!” she gasped again, her body bent over his arms as he held her tight. He came out of his trance for a moment and realized she was pulling from him as he continued to fuck her. He took slower, deep strokes into her, unwilling to take his cock out of the tight grip of her pussy.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, slowing down. “No, I just..,” she started but once Murph heard ‘No’ he was fucking her full throttle again. Taking hold of her tits from behind, he stood her up, lifting her off her feet as he thrust up into her pussy. He had a hard time controlling himself after having a few drinks. It didn't help that he already had minimal control when it came to her. 

He held her tight, pumping into her with his hands fully cupping both of her tits. Her head fell back to his shoulder as her hands went over his, holding on tight. He didnt think about anything but the feeling of her taking his cock and soon his cum into her fertile pussy. The hot water spraying down on them along with her slippery body bouncing like a doll on him was enough. 

Bending her back over, he pushed himself deep into her pussy, cumming hard. Thick and hot, she felt it fill her, triggering her own orgasm. She dug her nails into his hands holding her hips, trying her best to stay upright as her legs shook.

Joe held her against him, keeping his cock deep in her as they caught their breath in the hot shower. She groaned thinking of the short amount of time she had to get ahold of that fucking care package. 

The clock was ticking, she had 48 hours tops.

“I'm sorry, after finding out what that fucker tried..,” he said, holding her close. “I had to...” 

He was not any better than that Squad Leader. The only real difference was that Joe and Hunter were more powerful, with a higher status and rank. Then again, that's all that ever really mattered in life. 

She sighed, leaning back into him. She was lying about plenty herself, she couldn't exactly expose him without exposing herself first. This entire mission was compromised from the get-go but it wasn't like she could turn back now. 

Shutting the water off, she moved to face him, looking up into his eyes. “Hunter mentioned a branding thing, is that real?” Murph wiped his wet hair back, frowning down at her. “What exactly did he say it was?”

She crossed her arms over her wet chest, “That you brand slaves to keep for yourselves. Why do you have to physically brand people, enslavement isn't enough for you?” 

He touched her face softly, trying his best to sympathize with her. “Its what the law dictates Morgan. You have to have our initials on your hips. Without them anyone can take you, you would be an open slave for use down at the cabins. For now, this is the most protection you could have.”

She turned away from him, “You're not touching me with a branding iron. I dont give a fuck what the law says. Find another way.” 

He opened the sliding door, stepping out to get them towels. “Let me go talk to CGB and see what we can do.” 

She rolled her eyes, wringing out her hair. 

“You do that.”

*******

CGB walked out of the cell feeling energized and downright giddy. He had blood on his hands and face, having used them to tear at the fucker that dared to touch his property. He saw the adjacent cells that held the UPP prisoners and heard shuffling in the darkness. Smiling sinisterly, he walked up to them reveling in their horrified faces as they looked at him.

“Welcome to Hell fag*ots,” he sneered. They were all pushed back in a corner, already badly injured from being captured. CGB frowned, disappointed that he did not see the UPP Commander. 

Murph opened the door to the holding area flooding the room with bright fluorescent light. Standing in the doorway, he cocked his head toward CGB, motioning for him to come over. 

“You need to get cleaned up,” Murph said, handing him a bandana from his pocket. “I think she's going to do the ceremony voluntarily.”

“Voluntarily? You're optimistic Red,” he laughed, wiping off his face and hands. “She doesn't even know all the other states will be watching it happen, she's going to fight us the whole fucking way.”

“She doesn't need to know more than she does. If she has some say in this then she will go along with it. She just wants to feel in control of something,” Murph replied taking out his phone.  
“I'm going to ask Keith to come up here with his tattoo supplies. A tattoo is a much easier sell than a branding iron.”

CGB smiled, handing Murph back his bandana. “Your optimism knows no bounds. I don't care how its done or who does it as long as her hips get branded at the end of the night. I like the left side personally.” 

Murph smiled, walking with him to the elevator, “Works for me.”

Morgan paced the bedroom in her towel, thinking about the insane choice she had in front of her. She didn't want to abandon the mission like a fucking pussy but she also didn't want a permanent marking on her body, tying her to them forever. 

She heard the door to the apartment open and close, two heavy sets of boots walked in tandem toward her in the bedroom. For the first time, she was nervous to face them together.

Knocking lightly before entering the room, Murph and CGB walked in to see Morgan standing in a towel looking out the window into the darkness. She looked visibly nervous, her hands ran through her curly hair anxiously. 

“We have come up with a compromise,” CGB started, walking towards her. She took a step back from him, eyeing the blood stains still on his shirt. 

“What kind of compromise?” she said, folding her arms. Murph walked closer to her, taking away the small amount of space she still had left. Both men now stood in front of her, neither trying to be particularly intimidating but both emitting their desire for her compliance. 

She wasn't scared of them but she knew deep down that if they really wanted to, they could probably hurt her, maybe even kill her. It was her job to make sure that they were hooked so well, they would never consider it. She just wished she had known more about them before putting herself in this position.

“Instead of a branding iron, we think a tattoo artist would be more acceptable. The law just says you need to have our brands on your hips, not how it gets there,” Murph said, hopeful she would bite and work with them. 

She turned her back to them, looking outside again. “A tattoo..,” she said, thinking out loud. “If I get a tattoo for you, will you get one for me?” Both men looked at each other a bit surprised, no one had ever made a request for a Captain General to be branded. 

CGB shrugged, “If that's what it takes for you to comply with the branding then sure baby doll. I'm covered in ‘em.” Murph also had a large amount of tattoos and wouldn't mind having her initials on him.

“Okay, I will get your initials but I pick how big it is and I'm thinking this big,” she said holding her fingers an inch apart. “I also pick where my initials go on you two,” she said, taking off her towel.

Murph laughed, “I don't usually negotiate with terrorists but I guess we have a deal.” Seeing her curvy naked body made him not care about what demands she requested. As long as she had their brands on her hips it was all worth it. 

She went into a drawer and pulled out a small pair of low rise pink panties. Sliding them up, she looked down at her tattooless hips trying to mentally prepare herself for this insanity. 

“I want you both to go first... then I will,” she said, putting on a white slip dress. Murph licked his lips, enjoying the sight of her. “You will do it without fighting us if we go first?” 

She crossed her arms again, her mouth in a hard line, “I guess.”

“I don't mind going first. Where do you want it to go?” CGB asked, smiling down at her. They were trying so hard to be reassuring and pliant, anything to get her through this last stage of the process. She walked up to him lifting his shirt up. 

“I want it here,” she said, pointing her finger to his chest, “M.O. right over the 1488.” CGB took his shirt off, tossing it onto the ground. “Of course you do,” he said grinning. He didn't mind, he had gotten this tattoo at sixteen after he joined the National Socialists. It was no more significant to him than any of the others he had.

Walking over to Murph, she looked him over, thinking about where his should go. “I want yours here,” she said, pointing her finger to the right side of his neck. His neck was bare, all of this tattoos were on his sleeves. Hers would be the only visible one. 

He smiled, lifting up the short hem of her slip dress. “...And ours will go right here,” he said, grabbing her by her hips as he picked her up. “Come on, before you change your mind,” he said, playfully throwing her over his shoulder and smacking her ass. 

She slapped his back, “Everyday with this fucking lifting me off the ground shit!” Carrying her into the common area, Murph saw Keith had set up his station at the communal bed. Keith had done tattoos for almost every soldier on the compound, this would be the first time he'd be doing a branding tattoo on a slave though. The branding iron was painful but quick, two tattoos on her sensitive hips would probably be a longer lasting dull pain.

CGB turned to Murph, nudging him with his elbow. Nodding toward a far wall, he saw a small red light flashing, showing that the internal recording system was live. Murph could only assume all of the other Captain Generals were watching them. It was their right to watch as equal ranking officials but it was still uncomfortable. 

CGB laid down first, having Morgan sit close by to see the process. The tattoo was no more than a half-dollar in size, literally a mosquito bite for CGB. For her though, it was difficult watching a needle stab ink into his skin hundreds of times. She had never gotten any tattoos before because she hated needles. She wasn't about to say it out loud and let them know one of her weaknesses but she was struggling with the idea of that shaking gun stabbing both of her hips. 

“See nothing to be afraid of,” he said sitting up after it was complete. She smiled, enjoying the sight of her italic initials above his heart. Keith put some product on CGB's tattoo and began changing his equipment for the next person.

Murph went to the fridge taking out a bottle of liquor. Pouring a glass, he put a generous splash of apple juice with it, to ease her nerves. “It'll be fine,” Murph said, handing her the glass. She looked at him uncertain, pausing before taking it. 

Murph went and sat on the bed to get his neck done, his was going on the right side just below his jaw line. She watched Joe from a few feet away holding the glass. His tattoo didn't take long, the design was simple and small but the tattoo gun was so loud and looked so daunting against his neck. 

Drinking down the liquor fast, she took a deep breath before getting back on the bed where Murph just sat. This had to be the dumbest fucking shit she'd ever done for a mission. Worse than the unprotected sex, the reckless murder, the stealing, cheating and lying. She was getting a brand on her skin so the entire world knew she was a slave. 

Sure she could get it removed, it wouldn't be the first time someone got a tattoo and lasered it away afterwards. But it was the intimacy of what it meant, it wasn't just any tattoo. It was a legal mark of ownership for Conservatives, a way for everyone to know that she belonged to these two. Taking her from being an individual to being property; not just any property - mutual property between two men. 

Two extremely dangerous men. 

Murph could sense her hesitation and moved to sit behind her on the bed. Partially to give her comfort and partially to hold her down if she had a change of heart. 

“Relax it's okay,” he said massaging her shoulders. She laid her head down on the pillow exposing her midriff. Keith wiped her left hip first, cleaning the area. Murph watched the goosebumps crawl up her skin. 

CGB sat at the foot of the bed holding her crossed legs. Partially to massage them and partially to help Murph hold her down because he was certain she would try to bolt. 

Keith turned on the tattoo gun, using a 3 point hold on the taut skin of her hip. She started shaking a bit, her hands gripping Murph's jeans tight. The first touch didn't make her jerk away, she kept her eyes on Keith, breathing slowly as he wrote out H.B.

About the size of a quarter, bold italic initials began to materialize on her skin. CGB felt an overwhelming sense of pride seeing his brand on her. He never would have thought he’d enjoy her as much as he does. 

“It fucking hurts,” Morgan complained, moving slightly. 

“Try to stay still,” Keith said, moving over her. This was awful, she felt the needles stabbing into her skin, time felt like it slowed down to drag out her suffering. “Alright, first one is done,” Keith said, changing out his needle. 

“Almost done,” Murph said, rubbing her curly hair. Keith wiped her other hip clean, pulling the skin taut. She flinched this time, her hip flexing under Keith's hand as the gun touched it. “Relax…,” CGB said holding her legs together. She didn't feel too much pain but felt the pressure of the gun pushing against her, which was almost worse. 

Murph watched the bold italic letters of his initials appear, J.M. The two tattoos were symmetrical which was important to him, he would be looking down at them for a long time. 

Keith put aftercare product on her hips, rubbing it in generously before packing his things to leave. “See, you did great,” Murph said, looking down at her. Her hips were a little red but nothing serious, both of the tattoos were delicate, yet stark against her light brown skin. 

“Now that that's over…,” CGB started, reaching for her pink panties. Pulling them further down, he looked up at Murph who looked around the empty room. 

A lot of eyes were probably on them right now. 

He rubbed her neck, unsure if they should continue. CGB did not hesitate, she was his property now and he could read her body fairly well. She didn't stop him from pulling her panties all the way down her legs or from opening them wide in front of him. CGB lowered his head to her pussy, holding her thighs apart.

Murph was not a voyeur and didn't like sharing anything about his personal life with other Commanders. He usually didn't watch the others full ceremony but knew that almost everyone else did. Either live or later on. 

“Does it feel okay?” Murph asked, rubbing her stomach from behind. She twisted in his lap, her cheeks turning a light pink. “Yah it doesn't hurt, its just weird… it's a weird feeling.” 

He kissed her head, cupping his hands under her breasts. “Thank you for getting them done,” he said. Helping her pull off her slip dress, Murph lowered his mouth to hers, still weary of doing this in front of everyone.

She gasped into his mouth as he rolled her hard nipple in his fingers, having cupped her breasts again.

He smiled against her lips, pinching harder. She wiggled between them, her hips firmly held to CGB’s face while Murph played with her tits. Murph wondered if the splash of apple juice was helping her relax. Pinching both of her nipples hard at the same time, he was happy to hear her moan in response. 

Both men looked at each other briefly before deciding to undress. Morgan felt nice all over, her skin tingled slightly as she sat up on her knees. 'Am I really this horny right now?’ she thought, unsure why she wanted them so badly after just being so nervous. 

Undressing quickly, they both climbed back onto the bed at either side of her. She kissed Hunter first, running her hands through his jet black hair as she felt Joe move behind her, rubbing her waist. 

It didn't take her long to get used to being between them. She had gotten familiar with their bodies, although similar in height and weight they had some major differences. Joe was lithe and athletic with long muscular legs while Hunter was a brute, with a hard chest and well-defined arms and shoulders. She was not exactly muscular when compared to them but her soft body was much more powerful.

Leaning her head back, she kissed Joe as Hunters mouth went to her arched breasts sucking them greedily. Joe moved his hands down to her ass, squeezing it as his cock pressed between her cheeks. 

She was so warm, getting lost in a fog of pleasure as their hands explored her body. She took Joe's arms and wrapped them around her waist as she crawled forward onto Hunter’s chest. He laid back, smiling as she adjusted herself to be between them. 

She wanted to lead and neither of them were about to stop her.

She kept her hand over Joe's on her stomach as she lowered herself onto Hunter’s cock. He watched her come down onto him, her flushed face displaying her apparent need. CGB didn't know why she was being so good but he was damn pleased she decided to act this way tonight. She didn't know that dozens of men were watching her and that she was representing every other half-breed slave that may come after her.

“You are such a good girl,” he said, staring longingly at her newly tattooed hips. She smiled down at him, her curly hair cascading from her shoulders as she rocked back and forth. Joe kissed her neck as she rode Hunter, his hard cock pressing against her ass. She leaned her head back to him, her hand reaching behind her to pump him. “I want both of you inside of me,” she whispered, her hand directing his cock toward her ass. 

Murph pressed forward, his hands going down to his cock. “You want my cock in your ass baby?” he asked, biting on her neck. She shivered shaking her head, her nerves were reacting to all of the stimulation around her. Murph got her wet, sliding his cock up and down her ass. She stopped moving as she felt him push into her asshole from behind. 

She looked down at Hunter and saw his pale eyes staring at her affectionately. She could see in his face that he was falling for her hard. Smiling, she brought her hand up to his cheek caressing it softly before moving again. 

The feeling of Joe's cock in her ass made her feel overstuffed, like she couldn't possibly take another centimeter from him. Yet she did, slowly he pushed into her, making room for himself as he held onto her hips. Having both of them inside of her was always overwhelming, this time in the best possible way. She didn't start fast or hard, she was slow, feeling both of them follow her rhythm.

Moaning with each thrust, she trembled between them, her body slowly becoming accustomed to their cocks. She didn't know why she was so desperate to cum, her body was burning but still wanted more stimulation. 

Murph groaned feeling her tight ass grip his cock, every hole of hers was amazing but there was something extra special about her ass. If they weren't trying to get her pregnant he would probably focus exclusively on it. He pumped into her making each thrust count, his cock disappearing completely before he pulled it back out.

CGB ground his cock up into her pussy harder as she started moving faster. Her face and chest were flushed, her eyes barely open as she bit her lower lip. He rubbed her lower stomach, moving to play with her clit. As soon as he touched it she shattered, bucking faster as an orgasm tore through her. 

“That's it baby,” he encouraged, rubbing her clit harder as they sped up their rhythm. CGB's head fell back as he approached his own orgasm. He gripped her thighs tight, holding it off to enjoy her a bit longer. 

Murph grabbed her shoulders, pumping into her as hard as CGB. She was no longer setting the pace, now with both of their cocks deep in her they took over. She felt herself start to approach another orgasm, her fifth one today. She couldn't keep up with them, her body was unable to cope with the heady mix of pleasure and pain their cocks were inflicting on her. 

Her body reacted to both of them as another orgasm ran its course. She squeezed their cocks as she came again, her nails digging into each of their arms, bracing herself against their thrusts. She felt Joe first, his hot cum filling her ass as he grabbed both of her tits from behind. Hunters cock twitched soon after, shooting another load of his cum deep into her pussy as he played with her clit. 

She saw stars as their bodies peaked in unison, moving and moaning together. She slowed them both down, her body completely exhausted as she came back to her senses. Rising up, she felt both of their cocks leave her, their cum remaining deep inside of her. 

“Wow…,” she said, falling onto her back on the bed. “Wow is right,” Murph replied, putting his boxers and jeans back on. CGB laughed as he got dressed alongside him. “That had to be the best ceremony they've seen yet,” CGB whispered to Murph. He smiled looking down at her.

She was amazing in action, he didn't want anyone else to see her after today but was proud that all of his comrades got to see what a catch she is. “Now that you're branded we can move you out of this place and into our homes,” Murph said walking up to her. She was still lying on the bed catching her breath. 

“Move?”

“Yah baby, now the real fun begins. You will live with both of us and can explore the compound freely,” CGB responded. “That doesn't mean you can go around getting into trouble though. You'll have your own guards but you won't be stuck inside so much so maybe you'll start behaving.”

She sat up on the bed and looked at both of them with a smile. 

“Finally.”

********  
CH. 4 Committed

 

Morgan stood at the top of a small cliff, her feet submerged in a stream of cool water. It ran steadily into a pond a few feet below. 

Diving in, she slipped underwater with a small splash, sending ripples throughout the surface. She did a few laps before floating on her back, looking up at the blue sky. 

The pond was secluded and deep in the forest behind Hunter's house, a small oasis she had all to herself.

It's been 13 hours since the clock started ticking against her. With only about 36 hours to get to the drop point for her care package before it was too late, she was thinking over what to do next. 

She knew she needed a plan because she was not having a fucking baby right now.

But it was so hot, she had forgotten how unbearable the south could get and needed to cool off. It wasn't like she could go to the drop point early, so she decided to take a swim. Of course, without a suit she swam naked; making sure to strip right in front of her two new bodyguards, Mike and Ben.

They have been watching her since she woke up this morning, following her just about everywhere. Hunter assigned them to her while she was with him and she had a pretty good idea why. They were formidable, no matter how much she tempted or teased, they could not be distracted. 

All business and no nonsense. 

Swimming leisurely, she looked toward the beach at them. Both men were 6 ft of Italian muscle, with dark hair and sunkissed skin. They were tall, dark and silent, barely saying a word between the two of them. She liked them though, unlike all the other soldiers she'd met they had perfect manners.

They both stood suddenly, pointing their rifles toward the top of the hill. She saw a group of soldiers appear and begin to descend toward the pond. She stood up in the water to get a better look at them. They seemed normal enough, just five guys probably coming to take a swim.

Walking on her tiptoes through the sand, she swayed rhythmically making her way ashore. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun on her wet breasts and the cool water against her newly tattooed hips. The group of soldiers stopped approaching and stayed back, waiting patiently for her. 

Morgan walked up to her guards, putting her hands on both of their shoulders. “Chill out guys, they're just going swimming,” she said, lowering their arms. Slowly, they put down their rifles, relaxing their posture. Ben went to a small bag and took out a colorful towel, handing it to her. 

“Thanks Ben,” she said, taking it.

Drying her hair first, she waved at the soldiers and watched them awkwardly wave back. Laughing to herself, she began drying off starting with her ankles. Bending over and arching her back, she ran the towel up her smooth brown legs, taking her time as she went towards her pussy.

Flipping her hair as she stood, she put the towel over her shoulders, shaking it back and forth to dry her back. She saw the group of soldiers watching her silently, probably enjoying the view. As she was pulling on her black shorts Mike's phone went off. By the time she wiggled into her yellow camisole, he had hung up. 

“It's time to go see Captain General Barberi Miss,” he said, picking up the bag. Morgan groaned, today was her first night at Hunter’s house. She fucking loathed that place and was not looking forward to it at all. 

They came up with a 'schedule’ now that she's branded. It worked out to be three alternating days a week with each of them and a day to herself. She didn't really want to go to their homes, she just wanted to wander the compound getting information and breaking stuff.

Her guards started leading her up the hill towards Hunter's cabin. Walking by the group of soldiers, one of them caught her eye. Standing in the back was a tall athletic man, silently studying her. He had several bruises in the process of healing on his face and a nasty scar along his neck. 

None of that distracted from how handsome he was, with sandy blonde hair, and dark brown eyes he looked incredibly familiar. He had pale freckles and a strong nose that may have seen a fist or two before. He reminded her of a boy scout, which was probably why he had a bunch of bruises on his face.

Standing with her hands on her hips she stared right at him, trying her best to figure out who he was. “Hmmm,” she said aloud, looking him over. She grinned playfully, taking a step toward him. Her guards stopped walking, turning back to look at her. The other soldiers around him parted as she moved forward. 

Looking directly into his eyes she watched his dilate as she walked up to him. He recognized her too. She hooked her finger in his collar pulling it down slightly. A nautical tattoo could be seen on his throat, one she remembered well. 

“Jackson?” she whispered. 

He was stunned; unable to speak, afraid that he would say the wrong thing and jeopardize the entire mission. 

“Are you hot?” she asked, looking to see if he recognized the UPP coded greeting. “Cold as Hell Miss,” he whispered back, holding her gaze. Morgan smiled brightly, “Me too, better avoid the water.” She patted his chest before turning away from him, continuing up the hill. Her guards followed behind her and soon they were out of sight. 

Once they were clear, the soldiers let out an exasperated breath. “Jesus Christ that was fucking close,” said Frank, putting away his hidden pistol. Jack felt his heart racing, his mouth was painfully dry. 

She recognized him, she looked him right in the eyes and called him by his full name. Seeing her soft features, the full lips and wild curly hair, his memory didn't do her justice. He hadn't remembered the freckles she had that matched his, the small dimple on her left cheek or how tight and voluptuous her body was. He couldn't believe she was captured at all, let alone here. 

The absolute worst place she could possibly be.

Turning his mic back on, Jack continued to lead the group toward the pond. “Dispatch I need you to run a search on a captured slave.” They had stashed their gear in the area because it was normally secluded. He never thought she would be out here, now that he knew she was so close he had to act. 

“Copy that. Name or description.”

“Name is unknown. Female under 30, multiracial and a UPP combat soldier. I think I saw her at the Gable Training Camp last year, maybe check the roster,” Jack said, walking up to the bush that held their gear. 

“Stand by.”

Jack pulled out several heavy bags and began dispersing weapons and supplies to everyone. He had planned to set up camp for the night and attempt their mission at dawn. They came back to the compound to rescue three junior soldiers destined for death. They were kidnapped while gathering crops; a bunch of kids that have never even seen combat, they were still in training and just happened to be in uniform. He had no doubt they would be tortured and murdered if he didn't intervene. 

“Jack I have three names, Patricia Ward, Morgan O'Bryan and Jessica Torres. There aren't many active female soldiers right now, let alone any that participate in the camps.”

Jack thought back, he remembered she was not a huge fan of alcohol which was funny because of her last name. “Run Morgan O'Bryan.”

“Copy that.” 

Frank handed Jack the bag of weapons they had brought. He had come prepared for these fucks this time. With no shortage of weaponry and a thorough idea of the Center’s layout, he was confident they would be successful. 

“Morgan O'Bryan is a Class 1 Dove Soldier. She has Level 1 clearance and is licensed in all Level 1 weapons. She has several Do Not Disturb orders out. Do not interfere with her Jack. Did you hear me? Do not interfere with her.” 

“What?! She's a Dove? How could she possibly have DND orders, she's enslaved. Is she on a mission or something?” Jack asked, giving the bag back to Frank after inspecting it.

“The rest of her file is redacted. I have to send in a request to the Marshall, I'll get back to you once I have it.” 

Clicking off his mic Jack could not believe what he was hearing. She was a Dove. He had his suspicions with how she acted but now he knew for certain. He had never met an actual Dove before. They were a select few, specifically trained to conduct risky humanitarian missions. They were at the same skill level as him, a Special Operations Officer, but they focused on uniquely difficult orders. 

Having DND orders meant someone high up approved of what she was doing and didn't want anyone intervening. The normal chain of command would never authorise a mission with this level of risk.

DND orders or not, Jack needed to get her away from this place. She would never be safe as long as she was around CGB. He will eventually kill her, like he kills everything else.

“I'm going to take a walk to make sure the areas clear,” Jack said, heading into the forest. 

She couldn't have gotten too far. 

************

Hunter stood on the back porch waiting for Morgan as she approached his cabin. She grimaced at the sight of him, arrogant as always his cocky grin did not bode well for her. 

“Did you have fun?” he asked, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs with a hug. “It was fine,” she said, crossing her arms as she walked past him snobbily. 

He followed her inside, nodding to Mike and Ben as they stood guard on the back porch. As soon as she was inside the den she stopped walking, turning to face him. 

“Don't try to do anything like last time again,” she warned. He looked down at her amused, “You don't want me to make you cum again?” 

She frowned, narrowing her eyes, “You know what I mean. Don't do it again Hunter or else I'll...” 

He laughed, reaching for her, “Or else you'll what?”

In an instant, she grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to the floor. He was caught by surprise but quickly recovered, dragging her down along with him. She pulled his arms behind his back twisting them hard. He quickly countered her, spinning his body to break her hold. Turning back towards her he pounced, pushing her onto her back against the hardwood floor. 

“That's it baby, keep fighting me,” he said, nuzzling her neck as he hovered over her.

She brought her knees to her breasts underneath him, bending back. Pushing up sharply, she used all of her weight to flip him over, getting on top of him. “Ha!” he exclaimed excitedly, as she sat on his chest. She dug her nails into his skin, holding his wrists down, “You're such a fucking jackass.” 

Grinning, he sat up straight, deadlifting her entire body weight. She fell back into his lap, upside down. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in the awkward position. 

“If you really don't want to play with me, I'm willing to make a bet with you so you can leave.”

She tried to sit up but he held her still. “A bet? Yeah fucking right, you'll just cheat.” He frowned looking down at her, “I wouldn't cheat, I'm a man of my word, you know that.” She huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. 

“What kind of bet?” 

He moved his hands down her smooth legs, his eyes softening. “I want to grapple with you. I need to see what you're capable of. What you can actually do.” 

She looked at him confused, “You want to fight me?” 

He shook his head smiling, “No, I would never hit you. Unless it's your plump ass of course.” 

She squirmed in his lap, “I’d hit you.” 

He brushed her hair from her face, “If you win you can hit me and then leave.”

“What do you get if you win?” 

His smile darkened, “You.”

“So you want to fight... ” 

“Grapple.”

“... I'd rather fight,” she mumbled.

His hands went down to her stomach, rubbing it softly, “I know you think you're strong baby but I’m not so sure. I don't think you could protect yourself from someone like me. Now that you're mine, there are a lot of men that will come for you, that will try to hurt you.” 

She scoffed, insulted. “You're not the first giant jerkoff that thought he could beat me.” 

Pressing her feet against his shoulders, she pushed hard into him, rolling backwards. Slipping herself out of his grasp, she tumbled back onto her knees in front of him. Standing up, she put her hands on her hips defiantly.

“I'm going to punch you in the fucking face for calling me weak, then I’m leaving,” she hissed. He stood up slowly, making a point to stand to his full height, towering over her. She did have experience fighting men like him but she usually had a weapon. 

By usually, she meant always. She always had a weapon. It was a huge disadvantage to fight someone as big as Hunter unarmed.

“When I win, which I will,” he said, taking her chin in his hand, “you're going to suck my cock and then I'm going to fuck MY pussy in my bed.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him again. She was competitive by nature, never one to back away from a challenge. “Not going to happen. But you know who's cock I've sucked? Joe's.” 

His pale eyes flashed with anger, she saw his jaw tense up as he glared down at her. She enjoyed pissing him off even more than Joe. “Are you going to hit me now?” she asked, mocking him. He unclenched his fists, relaxing his face. 

“Bend over and I will.” 

He stepped closer to her. “I'll make it easy for you, I know you can't protect yourself. I bet I can get my cock in you within 5 minutes.” She pushed back against his chest, “Hope your nose is as hard as your thick skull. I'd hate to break it when I punch you.”

He stripped off his shirt, flexing his hard tattooed chest. “I can't wait to break you.” Opening the backdoor, he led her toward a field of soft thick grass, surrounded by dense forest. 

Jack moved through the woods alone, following the tracks left by Morgan and her guards. He knew that Nazi's house was nearby, he just hadn't realized how close it really was. Looking through his binoculars, he saw a large wooden cabin affixed with several Nationalist and Conservative flags. 

Jack saw her walk out the backdoor with CG Barberi, moving towards the yard. There were only the two guards from earlier outside, his soldiers could take them with a surprise attack. 

He watched CGB circle around her, smiling menacingly as he sized her up. She stood in a defensive posture with her hands up, her demeanor calm. He cringed as the fucker lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She was quick, sliding down and out of his grasp, pushing herself back between his legs. She grabbed both of them at the knees, knocking him to the ground. 

Jack moved closer, his body tense and agitated. He wanted to intervene, he needed to stop this before she got hurt. Standing a few yards away, he could see that they were wrestling. From Jack's perspective, it looked like he was just toying with her. He had a playful look in his eyes as she moved and pulled out of his grip, as if he was allowing it to happen. He looked like he was having fun with her. 

Like a cat playing with a mouse. 

Jack's heart pounded as she misjudged the distance she had from him and was caught. He pinned her down on her back, straddling her thighs as he tore at her top. She thrashed under him, clawing at his chest. He pulled the rest of her tank top off revealing her big soft breasts. She was pressed against the grass, her curly hair strewn around her head. CGB bent down to her jerking body, his mouth going for her dark pink nipples. Jack held up his rifle, pointing it directly at his back. 

She twisted under him until she got a leg free, using his body as leverage, she propelled herself away from him with a hard kick. Jack heard CGB growl as he went for her again, no longer playful. Morgan stood back up, brushing off her shorts as she dodged him. Moving fluidly, she sidestepped him multiple times like a professional boxer.

Watching her gracefully float outside of his grasp was hypnotizing, she was quick and nimble, like a lethal ballerina. 

As good as she was, he was just simply bigger and stronger. As soon as he actually got his hands on her, she was at a disadvantage again. He pulled her back down to the ground, forcefully ripping her shorts apart. Jack could hear her cursing as he clawed at the rest of her clothes. Jack looked through the binoculars again; he saw her kicking at him as he undid his belt. He held her right ankle firmly, keeping her leg raised off the ground.

Jack lifted up his rifle again, ready to blow the bastards brains out. “Jack, stand down,” whispered Frank in his ear. Jack turned to see Frank and Pete crouched beside him. “They have dozens of troops nearby at the Stables, don't do it Jack. We can come back for her.”

Jack looked through the binoculars again and saw CGB on top of her back as she writhed under him. He hooked his arms under her hips, thrusting into her as she pulled away, reaching for the grass. Jack could hear his evil laugh as he fucked her harder, grinding into her squirming body. The visual of him raping her imprinted in Jack's mind, leaving a vivid memory.

He turned away, punching a nearby tree in anger. 

“We will watch the cabin and conduct a rescue for her,” said Frank, putting a hand on his back. Jack looked up one last time and saw CGB putting her kicking body over his shoulder, carrying her back inside. His deep laugh still echoed throughout the forest, ringing loud in Jack's ears. 

*********

CGB held her body tight as he brought her inside. Slapping her bare ass hard, he carried her directly to his bedroom, dropping her on his bed. 

"You fucking cheated, we didn't even time it!" she complained, bouncing onto the mattress. He took two of the chains at the headboard and secured them around her wrists quickly, before she could get away. 

“You are a sore loser,” he teased, flipping her over. Getting behind her, he pushed his hard cock back into her pussy, grabbing her stomach from behind. 

“Hunter!” she cried out, as he barrelled through her. He held her hips firm, pushing her shoulders down into the black silk bedding. “You belong to me now slave. I gave you a chance to leave and you lost,” he rasped in her ear. 

She tried to talk back but he slammed into her pussy harder, muffling her words into the bed. Straining to get away, she was unwilling to submit to him, indifferent to losing the bet. She was a stubborn fighter, a slave that would need constant reinforcement from him. 

Something he was more than happy to provide. 

“First you are going to suck me with those beautiful lips,” he said holding her shoulders down. “Then you will take my cock like a good girl the rest of the night,” he continued, pumping into her roughly.

“Fuck… You…,” she gasped, pinned underneath him. He was setting an example, she could feel him hold her tighter every time she pulled away, pushing deeper into her pussy in retaliation. 

“You are the most disobedient slave I have ever had,” he growled, grabbing her bouncing tits. He mauled them, roughly pinching her nipples as he covered her entire body with his. He pushed all the way into her pussy hard before pulling out suddenly, making her fall beneath him.

He was just getting started. 

Unclipping the chains that held her arms from the headboard, he looked down at her sternly, “If you bite my cock, I’m going to call Murph over here to watch me paddle your ass black and blue.” 

Taking a chain in each hand, he held them tight, reining her in as she moved away from him on the bed. “You are going to learn...,” he grunted pulling her to him, “...who is in control.” 

He was strong enough to pull her in one hard jerk but he didn't want to hurt her wrists. So he relaxed his hold, making sure he was careful to allow her enough slack to pull away without hurting herself. 

She shook her head pulling from him again. It wasn't that she didn't want to suck his cock, she did. She just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of it. He was such an arrogant prick, she knew what he was doing. He was testing her boundaries and she was failing miserably. She didn't want to give in to him on anything else. Looking up, she could see him holding the chains around her wrists, his eyes focused intently on her. 

Her pussy was soaking wet and uncomfortably empty. ‘Stop it, you stupid bitch,’ she thought, scolding herself.

Laying on his back, his hard cock stood waiting for her warm mouth. He slowly wrapped the chains around his fists, dragging her closer to him with each rotation. When her hands were at his hips, he grabbed her wrists holding them tight. She looked up at him, unsure of what would happen if she bit him. 

Would he really paddle her? He spanked her pretty hard before so she wouldn't put it past him. He stared her down, pulling her closer as he put his hand behind her head. 

“Suck it,” he ordered. 

Pulling her head down, he lifted his hips up, forcing himself past her soft lips. He felt her teeth for a moment but she didn't bite down. He groaned as his cock was surrounded by the warm slickness of her mouth. Her tongue moved around tentatively at first, but soon she started to circle his cocks’ bulbous head, exploring it delicately. 

He shuddered as she flicked and swirled her tongue under and around the tip, using her full lips to massage his foreskin up and down. He loved the feeling of his cock in her mouth but her submitting to him is what really got him off. She didn't bite him, she is sucking his cock after he mounted, chained and fucked her.

Her house training was going well. 

He could still feel her pulling from him though, trying to use her hands. He wasn't having it. She was not controlling anything from this point forward, that little bit of fun was over. 

He pushed his cock up into her mouth, holding her wrists down to keep her head still. He kept going until he felt his cock hit the back of her hot throat, testing to see if she'd bite him. 

She didn't.

Hunter smiled, pulling his cock out of her mouth. Sitting up, he held her chained wrists together in one fist high above her head. “What are you doing?” she panted, kneeling in front of him.

Attaching the chains to the top of the bedpost he turned her around, kneeling behind her. Pressing against her asscheeks, he felt her start to struggle, moving away from him again. He put his hand over her mouth, holding her close as he lined his cock up with her pussy.

Holding his hand over her mouth, he thrust deep into her, pleased by how amazingly tight and slick she was every time he did. She felt him force himself all the way into her before she could brace herself. 

“I just wanted you to taste your Master's cock,” he taunted, grinding into her. She screamed against his hand, furious at him. He pumped his cock into her hard from behind, enjoying the small grunts she made every time his hips slammed against her ass. He could hear the curses she was trying to say, feeling her mouth trying to move his hand. 

“Did you say something?” he asked, laughing into her hair. He fucked her harder as he muffled her screams of anger. Her wiggling to get away from him just helped drive his cock deeper into her pussy. 

“Take it baby,” he purred in her ear, feeling her start to buck under him. She tried to close her knees but he remained between them, his heavy balls slapping loudly against her pussy lips. 

He felt the vibrations of her words as she yelled against his hand. The jingle of her chains as she pulled against them was music to his ears. She slowly would be trained to enjoy this, to enjoy what he wanted to do to her. 

Everything he wanted to do to her.

“Lets see what your pussy has to say,” he whispered, kissing her neck. Taking his free hand, he brought it down to her pussy, rubbing her sensitive lips while pumping into her. 

“You're so wet,” he moaned, “Is my little slave excited?” She squirmed under him as his fingers touched her clit, circling around it. Her screams morphed into moans, making his cock swell even more inside of her. He was enjoying every inch of her burning body, especially the raw reactions he coaxed from it. 

She fought the climax that hovered right over her, prickling at her skin like static electricity. Even she couldn't hold out forever, he was steadily wearing her down. She had hoped fucking them would get easier as time went on but it hasn't. She was a total novice compared to them and had no control in the bedroom at all. 

She gasped as her pussy contracted around his cock, letting him know that he had won again. She shook under him, a rush of heat pulsing through her. He held her hips tight as she came, keeping his strokes hard and deep. 

It didn't take long before his cock twitched, feeling her pussy convulse around it. He groaned roughly, emptying his balls inside of her womb in thick bursts. She sighed, hanging her head defeated. He was perfectly content behind her, his cock buried in her warm pussy as she remained chained to his bed.

A sharp knock against his bedroom door a few moments later tore him from euphoria. Pulling out of her reluctantly, he stormed to the door naked, swinging it open angrily.

“Who the fu..?!” 

Murph stood in front of him frowning deeply. His eyes went from CGB to Morgan; naked and chained to his bed, her curvy body was flushed red and bent over doggystyle. It was obvious she had just been fucked, her body was still shaking and slick with sweat. Clearing his throat, Murph kept his eyes straight to avoid losing his mind at the sight of her. 

“Did you forget that we had a meeting 45 fucking minutes ago?” Murph said impatiently. CGB rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly, “Shit sorry Red, I got caught up here. Give me a minute.” Cursing to himself, he pulled on a pair of boxers moving around the room to grab his clothes. 

He had completely forgotten about the Combat Meeting today and had lost track of time. He went back to the bed releasing Morgan's chains as she caught her breath, oblivious to Murph standing at the door. 

“I will be back to finish playing with you soon baby, I have to go get some work done,” he said, kissing her forehead. She fell to the bed, exhausted. CGB walked back to Murph smiling, pleased with his handiwork. “We got a notice from Central Command...,” Murph started as CGB closed his bedroom door, locking it behind him. They soon left the house heading back to the Center. 

Morgan laid in bed dazed from the ferocity of Hunter's lovemaking. She thought he had been bad before, apparently he was going easy on her. She sat up and looked around, he had removed all the weapons from his room knowing she would be here. 

She saw a table that she remembered had torture equipment on it before. Now it was full of snacks, apple juice, books and a vase of yellow tulips. 'Don't even touch it,’ she thought, looking over at the spread. She walked over to the black door and jiggled the handle. 

It was bolt locked. 

She needed to get out while she had a chance to look through the house alone. Glancing up, she saw a bucks head mounted on the wall. She climbed onto a nearby bookshelf and pulled it down, inspecting it's sharp antlers. Walking back to the door, she wedged it between the handle and the door's wooden frame, using it like a crowbar. 

The wood splintered as she pulled on it. 

Using her leg against the door, she pulled hard until she heard the wood crack and split apart all the way up the frame. With enough force it came off the wall, leaving the door and its lock still intact. She put the bucks head down as she pushed the door open, walking out of the bedroom. She peeked out the window and saw her two guards still standing outside in the backyard. 

Walking around, she soaked in as much as she could about the house. It was quite nice, a beautiful cottage style cabin with an open living space centered around a large brick fireplace. She looked at a metal desk in the corner near the kitchen, it looked like he spent most of his time there by the bottles and papers stacked on it. Hunter seemed to have a bad habit of leaving documents thrown around. Picking up some of the papers scattered on his desk, she saw exactly what she was looking for. 

Troop logistics. 

He discarded the papers because once they completed his order, they were useless to him. She read some of the pages over and saw that almost every supply drop they had came from Virginia and Kentucky. 

They all went through Charleston first before they were dispersed around the state to almost 20 checkpoints. She also saw where they kept one of their armories off site. She could give her UPP mentor the coordinates to attack it. 

She sat at Hunter's desk naked, sifting through the documents. Unaware that Jack watched her through a nearby window. 

********

Jack studied her from the forest, focusing his binoculars to get a better look. She was naked and alone, reading papers at a desk. He scanned over her body feeling his cock twitch in response to her. He had imagined what she looked like when they were training together but seeing her at the pond and now up close… he understood why these Nazi's were trying so hard to keep her enslaved.

She had such beautiful natural tits, perked up and full, they looked so soft. Unlike Nazi's, UPP soldiers either dated women or had consensual sex with a well paid prostitute. He hadn't had sex in a few months, focusing exclusively on gathering intel from the compound. The lack of romance never bothered him until now. 

Jack turned to Frank and Pete. “This is a practice run for when we go for the boys. There are two guards in the back,” Jack said, taking out his pistol.

“Frank and I will take them down, Jack you go straight for the door and get her out,” Pete said, hoisting his rifle over his back. 

Jack held up his hand, “Roll out.”

Morgan went through the drawers of Hunter's desk looking for a phone to call Patty. Eventually she found one tucked under piles of documents. 

Turning it on, she walked back to the bedroom, rummaging through several dressers looking for her clothes. Of course Hunter only had slip dresses here, he didn't even want her wearing those. She put on a peach dress as she walked back into the kitchen with a pair of black stockings and a garter belt.

Dialing a number, she waited for the dial tone to click over. 

“Code?” asked a female voice.

“Niner Zero Tree Mike Oscar Romeo Golf Alpha November.”

“How cold is it up there?”

“Heaven's its hot,” replied Morgan.

“What's the good word?”

Morgan told Patty about the documents, detailing the coordinates of supply drops, the armory and troop logistics. “Tell Carlos to spread out the attacks, if you do it all at once they will catch on that someone is on the inside, it'll be too precise. Touch the armory first, that will hurt the most.”

“This is great Morgan, it will help a lot. Before I let you go, Jesse says ‘Hi’, she heard that you were working and wanted you to know that she is devastated you didn't call her before you deployed. I told her about the orders but she didn't care; per usual.”

Morgan sighed as she slipped the loops of her peach garter belt closed. “That's sweet. I miss you guys too, this place fucking sucks. I've barely seen anyone, let alone the women. I want to go down to the Cabins but I can’t shake these guards.”

“Rome didn't fall in a day sweety. We projected this mission would take months, you are way ahead of schedule already. Marshall Agners said your DND’s are in effect across the board so don't feel rushed,” Patty replied. 

“Every second I'm wasting bullshitting they are being tortured and killed. I found a woman lynched from a tree, it was fucking awful. I need to move faster,” Morgan said, feeling her temple. She had several orders to complete, all of them equally important and difficult in their own right.

“Slow and steady wins the race Morgan. In other news, we found a kit to put in your care package; no needles, just a pump gun. It should be ready for you in the North Quadrant by tomorrow, probably around 1700 hours.”

Morgan let out a breath, “So there is a God after all.”

“There sure is and her name is Patty. Your welcome.” 

Morgan laughed, kicking up her leg to roll on her black stocking. “Also quick question. Are there any other troops running orders here with me?” Morgan asked, thinking back to Jackson. 

“What? No, not from us at least. Why, did another Dove show up?” 

“No, just thought I saw someone,” Morgan replied.

“There's a recon base near the Compound but its not meant to be offensive in any way, just observation. Maybe someone from there is disobeying orders,” Patty said, typing in the background.

“Leave it Pat, it was just a question don't go all Old Testament on me. I will be in touch soon. TTFN,” Morgan said. Patty gave her a kiss through the phone before hanging up. 

She looked around the house, taking her pick of the best knives and pistols she could find. She didn't really carry rifles, they were too bulky for her most of the time. She had a pistol and two knives strapped to her legs before she slipped on her riding boots.

She was going to find those fucking Cabins. 

She stood, walking toward the front door. Right as she reached for it, a large hand grabbed her wrist stopping her. 

“Come with me.”

*********

Murph looked over the paperwork quietly, trying his best to get the image of Morgan out of his head. How could CGB get off on that? Seeing her chained up on the bed made him sick. He hated thinking about the cold metal against her slender wrists, leaving marks on her skin as she strained against it.

“... We'll go forward with sending Beta and Delta Team’s into the cave system to map it out,” CGB continued, talking to several Officers around the table. “How are repairs coming along at the grain barn?” 

Murph stood abruptly from the table, walking over to a far cabinet. Opening it, he took out a bottle of Bourbon, twisting off the cap. Murph took a generous swig, putting it back down with a loud thud. He felt the familiar heat of rage creep up his spine, he thought about her still on his bed in that fucked up room. CGB only got her first because he won the coin toss, Murph hated that her first night out of the Center was with him. 

He's been irritable all day, drinking liquor non-stop. He missed her. He wouldn't see her until tomorrow morning and knew CGB would continue to terrorize her because he was a fucking psychopath. 

Murph couldn't really say anything because he wasn't physically hurting her, he was just a fucked up person, doing fucked up shit. So far, CGB has kept his word and treated her better than any other slave he's ever had. 

“... Red and I will go interrogate those pussies and see what we can learn.” CGB said, standing up. Murph turned slowly, feeling the liquor work through him. He kept his mouth shut, knowing that it's best to not talk when he's angry.

Walking down to the basement together, Murph remained silent as CGB went over information with his Officers. Going into the dark holding cell, Murph saw the prisoners still huddled together in the back. Smyth took these soldiers because of how vulnerable they looked, they would not have to use much persuasion to get information out of them. 

Murph walked to a far table and took out a notebook from a drawer. He still couldn't focus on anything but her, so he tried to occupy himself. Interrogations helped him blow off steam, which he desperately needed to do. 

“Which one of you limp dick fucks wants to go first?” CGB asked, going into the cell. He dragged out a blonde young man by his collar, his UPP uniform was already caked with blood. “Which room do you want to do this in?” CGB asked, turning to Murph. 

“Room #1 is open,” Murph replied, following him down the hallway. CGB kicked open the door to the stairwell, leaving the lights off. Holding his collar, he dragged the prisoner with one arm roughly up the stairs. The young man groaned in pain as his body hit each step on the way. 

Murph considered sending Squad Leader Mills down to check on Morgan to make sure she's okay. He doubted CGB was actually taking care of her in any meaningful way. Unlike him, Murph had plans for her tomorrow. He knew that like all women, Morgan would still want to be courted, even though they already owned her. 

A happy slave and all that.

Murph opened the door to Room #1, pulling the lever on the wall to lower a hook from the ceiling.  
He put the notepad down as CGB hoisted the young soldiers cuffed arms onto it. He went to a table and unfolded a special tool kit. They probably wouldn't have to do much, he planned on just punching the shit out of the kid to work out his frustration. 

Murph watched CGB slap the boy's face to get his attention. “You're either going to tell us what we want to know or we're going to kill you,” CGB said, grabbing his jaw. 

“I don't know anything!”

CGB let go of his face when his cell phone went off in his pocket. Stepping back, he answered as Murph walked up to the prisoner, punching him hard in the face.

“What?!” CGB screamed, turning around suddenly. “Someone took her?!” Murph stopped, holding his cocked fist mid-air to look at CGB.

“We need to go right fucking now.”

******

Morgan grabbed the hand on her wrist, twisting it forcefully. Jack stood behind her, “Wait Morgan, it's me Jackson.” She stopped, letting go of his hand. “What are you doing here?” 

Jack looked around the room, “I don't have time to explain. Just come with me, I can get you out of here.” Morgan laughed obnoxiously, “I don't need a rescue Jackson. You’re going to get yourself fucking killed coming here. What are your orders?” 

Jack turned around as he heard a loud noise from the backyard. “No orders, I'm getting my men back. These fucks have them imprisoned, they aren't even soldiers yet, just a bunch of kids.”

A bullet smashed through the front window, inches from his head. One of the guards had made it inside the house. Morgan groaned loudly grabbing Jack's hand. “Come on!”

They ran out the front door together, Jack close beside her with his rifle out. He turned on the mic in his ear, “We're going West, North West. Status?” 

They made it to the dense tree line before Jack heard a response. “Copy. I'm bringing Pete back to camp he took a scratch to his arm. He needs to get wrapped up. There was a third guard doing rounds that came back. We got the fucker who was inside but he may have called it in.”

“If things get too hot before I get back return to base. We're not losing anyone today.”

“Copy that.”

Morgan jumped over tree roots and rocks, her long curly hair flowing behind her as she sprinted forward. Jack ran beside her, admiring her svelte body clearly visible through the thin peach dress. 

He watched as the dress rode up, revealing her full round ass in a small black thong. He was turned on by the little peach garter belt, appreciating the feminine detail. Her lean legs were in black stockings, her smooth light brown skin peaked between cloth teasing him. 

It all brought back memories of their time together at the training camp. A few weeks partnered with one of the only women at the camp leaves an impression. 

Jack felt his stomach twist as the sound of high pitched air horns blared throughout the compound. 

They knew she was missing. 

“God damnit! I swear these guys never fucking stop,” she growled, leading him towards a dirt road. Morgan remembered Hunter driving her down this way from the Center to the Stables.

“Are you sure your men are at the Center?” she asked, looking up the road. “Yeah, they're in the holding cells, we confirmed it earlier today,” he responded. Morgan looked past Jack to a Humvee that was speeding up toward them.

“I can give you like an hour of distraction, you're not going to have a chance to get them otherwise. They found out about Bobby and bumped up security,” Morgan said, pulling him back from the road into the forest. 

Jack grimaced, watching the Humvee fly past them towards the Stables. Morgan turned to him, putting her hands up around his face, she leaned his head down to look at her. “Don't come back for me Jackson,” she said, looking directly into his eyes. 

“I saw him rape you,” Jack said, holding her gaze. She sighed, letting go of his face, “You shouldn't be violating DND orders Jackson. I'm here for a reason, I signed on knowing what this was…” 

Jack grabbed her hand, “You don't have to do everything by yourself. No mission is worth what he did to you. What they are doing to you.” 

Morgan pulled her hand away, narrowing her eyes at him. “Don't tell me what my mission is worth. I decide what I am willing to do and who I'm willing to do it for. I will help you Jackson because I care about you but there is nothing you can do for me here. They won't hurt me but they will come for you. Go.” 

Jack opened his mouth to respond but the sound of a Jeep coming down the road stopped him. Morgan looked away from him and walked toward the road. Jack watched as she waited for the Jeep to come into view before sprinting across the road in front of it. He heard the brakes squeal as the Jeep halted, turning to go toward her into the forest. 

Jack turned around, determined to get everyone out of this fucking Hellhole. He would not stop until he destroyed this entire fucking place.

No matter what.

*********

Morgan ran full speed through the forest as the sound of Joe's jeep roared behind her. It was getting dark, his lights were the only thing guiding her path. She saw a steep rock face ahead of her blocking the way. Turning right, the lights behind her disappeared. 

Running to the large rock face, she started to climb it, feeling her hands slip on the cold slate. She got a few feet off the ground before large hands grabbed her waist, roughly pulling her down.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Hunter held her waist tight as Joe grabbed her chin looking over her face. “Did he hurt you? What happened? Why did you run from me?!” 

She glared back at him, pulling away, “I'm fine. At least I was before you started fucking chasing me.” Joe pressed into her, gripping her face harder. “You knew it was me. Why didn't you stop?” 

She squirmed between them, turning her head away as she pushed against his chest. He smelled like pure alcohol, she fucking hated when he drank, it made him such an asshole. “Why would I stop for a drunk driver, so you could fucking run me over?” Murph let go of her face, angry and relieved at the same time. He was leaning more towards angry though. 

“Where is the fucker that took you from my house?” Hunter growled into her ear from behind. His hands held her waist too tight, it was painful. “I don't know what you're talking about,” she said sarcastically. 

“Was it that Commander? Trying to be a hero to get your pussy wet?” Murph hissed, looking down at her. She put her hands around CGB's forearms, digging her nails into his skin. 

“At least someone would be getting me wet for once,” she taunted. Murph grabbed her face again biting his lower lip angrily. He moved her head to the side, looking to CGB. “Today is your day, I won't touch her without your permission,” he said through clenched teeth. 

CGB smiled, pushing his hips into her ass. “Only if you agree this behavior warrants an actual punishment for once,” he said, holding her still as she pulled away from them.

“Punishment’s,” Murph responded. 

She kicked her legs, hitting both of their shins. “Fuck both of you!” Morgan screamed, knowing full well that she was baiting them and would pay for it. She was held securely between them, alone in the middle of the woods. She suddenly noticed her surroundings, realizing how dark it was and how cold the air felt on her exposed skin. 

This was a dumb place to do this.

As if he could read her mind Joe laughed sinisterly, a sound she had never really heard before. He ripped the front of her dress open, freeing her tits. Grabbing a handful of her heavy breast he kissed her lips hard, allowing himself the freedom to be as rough as he wanted. 

He liked the feeling of his tongue overpowering hers, she was fighting him unnecessarily and it just made him want to control her more. 

He didn't know exactly what happened but they would soon, because she was going to tell them. She was alone when she ran from him and she was being deliberately uncooperative. She has to know that Commander, if he's trying to take her there is a reason why.

She was hiding something. 

CGB ripped her dress from behind, smacking her ass hard. “You must love pissing us off so we fuck your brains out because you just keep doing it,” he growled, bending her over. He held both of her wrists tightly together behind her back in one fist. 

Putting his foot between her legs, he pushed her feet further apart. Murph wrapped his hand tightly in her hair, stepping in front of her face. Her eyes were still adjusting to her surroundings, she couldn't see them as much as feel them.

She felt her pussy tingling in response to her vulnerability. She wasn't sure if it was because she actually liked this or if it was just her body's natural reaction to the position. She pulled and wiggled away from them, knowing it will just make them hold her tighter. She wanted to be held tighter.

Hunter slapped her ass hard again, unzipping his pants at the same time as Joe. She felt Hunter's fat cock rubbing up her ass, he pulled her black thong to the side, holding her garter belt with his thumb as he squeezed her wrists tighter. Joe jerked her head up sharply by her hair, his hard cock right in front of her face. 

“Tell us what happened,” he demanded, holding his cock inches from her lips. “Who tried to take you?”

She growled in frustration, trying to move her head but it was locked in place. “You think you can interrogate me? I'm not fucking scared of you and I'm not helping you kill anyone else,” she hissed. 

CGB laughed, pushing two fingers deep into her pussy. Rubbing her juices up and down her slit, he lubed her tight asshole. Pressing his cock against her rosebud, he slapped her right asscheek hard, delighting in the gasp he heard.

“You will obey us slave,” he said, pushing his cock past her tight asshole, not going slowly in the slightest. He heard her gasp but Murph quickly forced his cock into her mouth, holding her head still by her hair. 

Murph looked down at her in the dark, he could see her looking up at him. He felt her teeth for the first time ever, he hadn't even considered that she would bite him. “Don't,” he warned, in a low voice. He could still feel them lightly around his cock but didn't care. He had an entire days worth of liquor and sexual frustration running through him. 

He began pumping into her mouth, forgetting that this was to get information and simply enjoying the warm, wet hole in front of him. Now that he had his cock in her again, he felt much better. 

“You don't get to cum until you tell us what we want to know,” CGB said, pushing deeper into her asshole. She made muffled noises around Murph’s cock. CGB was in a vice of silken warmth, he thrust faster than normal into her, feeling her jump as his cock snaked deeper into her ass. 

“Was it that escaped Commander that returned for you?” Murph asked, pulling his cock from her mouth. She gasped, pulling away from CGB who was still firmly inside of her. 

“I'm not helping you kill him!” she screamed. Murph shoved his cock back into her mouth, taking out his cell phone, he continued pumping into her face holding her head by her hair. 

“Smyth, I want your Team at the Center. That UPP escapee is going to try and rescue his men. Take him in alive by any means, then lock it down!” 

Hearing him make the command, Morgan bit down on his cock, eliciting a roar from Murph. He jerked her head by her hair hard, shoving his cock deeper down her throat making her gag. “I swear to God woman, you do that again and I will personally whip your ass.” Morgan's muffled screams vibrated around his cock. She pulled from CGB as he held her arms back, fucking her ass roughly. 

Murph hung up his phone before taking his cock out of her mouth. “Who is this man to you? Don't fucking lie to me Morgan. Who is he?!” 

She was delirious, being fucked so hard by Hunter and held in this position made her unable to think clearly. She was so close to cumming but couldn't without pussy stimulation, which they knew. 

“He isn't anyone to me,” she lied. “You assholes act like he's the bad guy for trying to help me. You are the bad guys, not him!” 

Murph looked up at CGB who had relaxed his hold on her arms and slowed his thrusts. Morgan gasped as he slowly pulled his cock from her ass, leaving her legs weak. Murph cupped her chin, slowly raising her head up. “You belong to us now and we are trying to treat you well. What kind of bad guys take care of a slave?”

CGB released her hands, allowing her to futilely push against Murph's chest. He ignored her, grabbing her hips firmly as he kissed her harder. Picking her up, he slid her wet pussy down onto his hard cock, filling her in one thrust. “Oh Fuck,” she moaned loudly, feeling her pussy finally receive attention. Murph loved how her body responded to him, soaking wet and aching for his cock, her pussy said everything she wouldn't. 

A moment later she felt Hunter behind her, pushing his cock back into her ass without hesitation. She almost didn't register it, having fucked her so roughly moments ago, her ass was still relaxed. Joe held her thighs open as they both fucked her standing up. 

She screamed; uncontrolled and breaking apart, her voice permeated the forest. She was unable to hold back as the mind numbing pleasure ran through her. She held onto Joe, leaning her head back on Hunter's shoulder. They kissed her all over; teeth and lips ran against her neck, hands squeezed her tits and ass. Murph kissed her ear, pushing deep into her pussy.

“You may cum now,” he whispered.

With his permission and cock deep in her pussy, the urge to cum overwhelmed her. She loved this, loved the feeling of both of them inside of her, fucking her brazenly. 

The sound of her finally cumming triggered CGB as her tight ass milked his cock, squeezing him dry. Murph felt it too, the shaking convulsions of her orgasm. Her pussy was so wet, he couldn't take it any longer and came into her, letting out a satisfied groan as he did. 

CGB kissed her neck, whispering in her ear, “We will complete the rest of your punishment at my house.” He pushed deep into her ass before pulling out. Murph held her up, in no rush to put her down and have to leave her. CGB took out his phone, talking into it as he put his clothes on. She held onto Murph in the dark, breathing heavily into his shoulder as she came back down to Earth.

CGB walked back to them, running his hand up her spine. “Looks like your hero managed to get two out of the basement but missed the last one upstairs.” 

Morgan wiggled in Murph’s arms, his cock slowly softening inside of her pussy. “He's not my fucking hero and maybe you should work on your shitty security,” she huffed, trying to get out of Murph's grasp. 

CGB squeezed her asscheek before Murph pulled out of her, putting her down on the ground. “We prepared for this, as soon as they step out of our perimeter a tracker in their boots will enable. They will lead us right to the heart of their base and we will kill them once and for all. Then you can focus on being a good slave without any of these fucking distractions.”

She crossed her arms over her breasts, looking up to him in the dark. She was frustrated that she enjoyed their rough treatment because they were still her enemies. Now more than ever before, she needed to do her fucking job. 

A loud motorcade could be heard making its way down toward them, their lights illuminating the forest as they approached.

“Let's go home.”

*********

Jack had failed his mission. Dragging two of the injured junior soldiers through the woods he felt the absence of the third soldier still trapped somewhere in that building. 

He didn't have enough time to search for him, he was taken to another room outside of the holding area before Jack arrived. Jack turned his mic on as he began treating one of the boy's legs. 

“Where are you Jack? We’re circling around now,” asked Frank on their internal comm line. Jack could see the lights of the truck as it approached. “Keep going straight, I need you to take both of them to Mercy Medical Camp, they need major treatment. MMC helps all injured soldiers and they are close by. Pete should know how to get there from here.” 

Frank arrived and turned the truck around backing the bed towards Jack. Helping them both climb into the back, Jack looked back to Frank. “I'm staying here,” Jack said.

“I know,” responded Frank with a sigh. “I expected you to so we left you everything you'd need at the campsite. Goodluck Captain,” Frank said giving him a handshake that turned into a friendly hug.

“I'll see you soon.”

*********

Morgan was strapped to the crisscross for over 10 minutes, moaning into her ball gag as Hunter licked her nipples. He had gotten her onto the X after a lot of convincing and an entire dinner of one of her favorite foods, pancakes. Now with her arms and legs bound, he ran his hand up her pussy lips, watching her entire body shake as he brushed his fingertips over her sensitive clit. 

He told her he wanted her to get on so he could play with her tits, promising that the mount does not allow for him to fuck her in anyway.

That was a lie.

Really he just wanted to continue punishing her for her bad behavior. The ball gag was for his own benefit, she could talk him out of just about anything with enough time and pouting. 

So he eliminated that problem.

“Now that you're nice and warmed up you can take the rest of your punishment,” he said, walking to another table. Picking up a small brown flogger he watched her jerk on the post, making muffled noises through her gag. 

“I already talked to Murph and we agreed, 5 lashes on each if your breasts and 2 on your pussy are your punishment for behaving so  
badly today. Honestly, its way less than you deserve but you know I can't stay mad at you,” he said, running his hand up her torso, cupping her left breast. Her nipples were pink from him playing with them beforehand. He planned on making each lash count. 

The soft brown leather of this flogger was designed for tits, he swung it at half strength to see her pain threshold. She yelped when the tassels whipped her puffy nipple, making his cock stiffen again. He had been punishing himself too, playing with his favorite toy without touching his cock at all. 

He ran his fingers lightly over her left nipple, before unexpectedly swinging the flogger against her right. She moaned, straining on the mount, her tits were turning a lovely red from all the attention they were getting. 

Two quick hard hits on her right nipple gave him the reaction he was looking for. Flushed and panting, her body heaved as her supple chest arched out begging for another lash. He hit her left tit hard looking directly into her eyes. 

She stared back at him through hooded lids, her defiance slowly being whipped from her soft tits. 

He whipped her pussy next, eliciting a high pitched moan from her. She couldn't move on the X, which made her want to plead with him, which she couldn't do either. 

“I know my little slave loves when her Master plays with her,” he said, putting his face between her breasts, cupping them both. He kissed her chest, rubbing against her silky skin. 

His hand wandered down to her pussy, feeling that it was soaking wet. He could smell her arousal too, which both pleased him and drove him insane. He needed to focus; he was getting her into this, training her to associate pain with pleasure. 

A hard lash on her left nipple got him a muffled scream, he quickly rubbed his thumb over it soothing the pain. He wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if he should risk allowing her to talk. She moved her hips back and forth looking directly at him, whimpering sexily through her gag. 

She was trying to tell him something. 

“Almost done,” he whispered in her ear before lashing her pussy for the second time, getting another high pitched moan. He rubbed her clit, feeling her slick honey coat his fingers. 

“You are taking your punishment so well baby,” he cooed, rubbing his hand over his initials on her hip. Kissing her neck and jaw, he took out her ball gag. She gasped, her lips bright red and moist, he kissed her hard grabbing both of her tits as he did. 

He took a step back lashing each of her tits hard twice before dropping the flogger onto the floor. He then rushed to put his mouth on her nipples, sucking and licking them. Her moans encouraged him, he wanted to keep going so badly. Her skin was red with light pink lash marks slashed all over. 

CGB went down to her ankles, unstrapping her legs from the X mount. Unzipping his jeans, he finally let his raging hard cock free. He picked up her legs wrapping them around his hips as he kissed her again. His hard cock rubbed against her soaking pussy lips, slipping up against her soft belly. She whimpered trying to move her restrained arms, her hips grinding into him earnestly.

CGB was lost in his own little heaven as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Sliding his cock into her pussy, he kissed her neck, nuzzling against her ear. “You have to start obeying us. If you get hurt, I'm going to fucking lose it,” he pushed up into her slowly, enjoying the pillowy softness of her warm pussy.

She moaned sweetly, nuzzling back into him, “You have to stop hurting prisoners then, you're strong enough already,” she said, wrapping her legs around him tighter. Playing on his ego, she was hoping she could convince him to stop torturing POWs. 

“We're at War,” he said, pushing into her pussy harder. “The only thing I won't hurt is you Morgan. I will kill anyone else that I need to and I won't apologize for it. I know you care about people…,” he said, cupping her face with one hand while he held her ass. “You can focus all that love on our children.” 

He kissed her softly, thrusting his cock into her pussy steadily. He reached up to her hands, unstrapping her wrists. She groaned, frustrated that her need to cum had sufficiently overpowered her. They spent so long connected together, she had lost track of time. 

Somehow she ended up intertwined with him in bed, her body tingling after cumming a few times. She fell asleep with him, having completely forgotten that she initiated an attack on a nearby armory. 

She was blissfully unaware of the bombing that was currently in progress, destroying hundreds of weapons and ammo of the Conservative Army. The call to Murph and CGB would come moments later, notifying them that the damage was substantial. 

Killing dozens of troops and Officers, she had no idea how much of an impact her information had. This is what she was here for. 

Right?

***********

CH. 5: Delivered

Jack moved along the treeline, stepping quietly over rocks and unearthed roots. He just spent hours trekking through the woods, mapping out the extensive Compound. 

It had such a large amount of dense forestry within its borders, it was almost a liability. Jack could remain hidden fairly easily while still getting close enough to hear certain conversations. 

He had slept outside of CG Barberi's cabin last night, waiting patiently for Morgan to appear. Instead of her, he saw that nut job leaving in an explosive rage. Jack could hear him yelling the moment he walked out the front door, his voice booming in the night. Morgan was left alone inside the cabin but a dozen soldiers remained behind, patrolling it non-stop.

Something must have happened. 

Jack didn't see her until later that morning when CG Murphy arrived with a group of Officers. He watched as the Captain General walked inside the cabin, returning soon after with her wrapped in a black sheet in his arms. 

He carried her out of the house towards an SUV, obviously trying to hide her naked body under the thin cover. She had her legs wrapped around his hips, her head sleepily hanging over his shoulder. He tucked in his chin to kiss her as he walked, looking down at her the whole time. 

Jack hated the sight of it, he didn't expect her to just fall all over him but he also didn't understand her having any semblance of a relationship with these fuckers. They terrorize and kill people, have raped and enslaved her and are the epitome of evil. They are not worth the risk of playing these games. Even if she was good at faking it and to Jack...

It didn't look like she was faking it. 

CG Murphy lowered her into the SUV before stepping back to talk to his Officers. Jack watched him climb in moments later, his soldiers closing the door behind them.

As the SUV drove off, Jack felt his neck stiffen and his shoulders tense up. She was here completing orders, letting these monsters violate her body over and over again. He needed to find out what the fuck was so important she would do this to herself. 

What could possibly compel her to choose staying with them over leaving with him?

Jack clicked on his mic, lifting his gear over his back.

"Dispatch can you hear me?" Jack asked, following the SUV as it went up the dirt road. 

"Jack! This is Mark... Jack... You there?..."

Jack stopped moving, trying to get a clear signal to come in on his headset. 

"Mark? What are you doing with Dispatch?"

"Jack! Where... you?! Nazi's... down the... We can't... get a... in there..."

Jack heard the screech of his disrupted transmission finally cutting out. They must have locked down the area. He hasn't been able to get a good signal since late last night. 

Moving quickly, he ran through the woods following the road towards CG Murphy's house. It was in the North Quadrant, a better area to try to get a signal.

He needed more information before things got any worse. 

If that was even possible.

*********

Murph kissed Morgan hard, feeling the need to be inside of her overwhelm him. Her lithe legs wrapped around his back, pulling him down toward her. He ground his hips into hers, feeling her soft body under the silk sheet.

Sitting up on the leather seat, he moved her to straddle his lap. He continued kissing her, happy to have her all to himself again. He came to get her the moment he could tear himself away from the Center. He was furious that he would have to spend his day away from her, dealing with this stupid fucking attack. 

Most of his plans for the day will have to wait.

He held her waist as she knelt over him, her hot pussy hovering just above his cock. He ran a hand up her naked back, feeling her smooth skin under his calloused fingers. 

"Impatient are we?" she teased in his ear, resisting him as he tried to pull her down onto his cock. Grabbing her ass, he lifted his hips, forcing himself up into her pussy. She gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders as his length filled her. 

"You know I don't like a tease," he whispered, holding her hips down. He pushed his cock further up into her, hugging her against his chest as he reclaimed her mouth. His tongue was as possessive as his hands, trying to take over every inch of her.

Her tits pressed against his chest as he pumped into her harder. He didn't realize the SUV had stopped moving, having already arrived at his house. 

Carrying her inside, he kissed her more urgently, painfully aware that he did not have much time. He jogged up the stairs, feeling his cock strain against his slacks. He loved her small voluptuous body and needed to be back inside of it. Now that she was his, he planned on thoroughly getting to know the curves that eluded him for so long. 

Kissing her neck, he laid her on his bed running his hands down her naked body to her pussy. He groaned as his fingers rubbed along her slit, feeling how hot and slick she was. 

Just for him. 

Kneeling in front of her, he heard his phone buzzing loudly in his pocket. Ignoring it, he felt the time constraint wearing on his already thin nerves. 

He hated being rushed.

Grabbing her by her hips, he flipped her over onto her knees, pressing against her firm ass. He rubbed his face into her soft curly hair, breathing in the delicate feminine smell only she had.

She pushed back against his cock, encouraging him to continue. "God, I missed you so fucking much," he whispered into her ear, running his cock up her slit. "Can you feel what you do to me?" he asked, his large body covering hers. 

She shivered hearing the need in his voice, feeling her legs naturally open wider for him. She was still in a sleep like state, enjoying the feeling of him on her more than anything else. She felt his cockhead stretch her tight opening as he pushed into her, pulling her hips back toward him.

Pushing into her pussy, he felt his tension melt away as his cock sank deeper. "Yes," he growled, fucking her in slow strokes. He looked down at her taut ass lustfully, squeezing it hard. She arched her back, moving in rhythm to his thrusts. 

Spreading her asscheeks, he watched his cock go in and out of her pink pussy. Her tight little asshole looked so tempting, he considered if he had enough time to fuck it too.

Then his phone went off again, breaking his focus. 

Frustrated, he pumped into her harder, pushing down on her arched back. She lifted her ass in response, taking each hard thrust he gave with a soft moan. 

Fucking her roughly, he watched her outstretched arms grasp at the comforter, her moans now muffled and inaudible. He held her down, keeping her small body under him, needing to lock her in place. 

She took his cock so well, he was thankful she wasn't giving him a hard time today. He needed her badly and didn't have the patience for any disobedience right now.

He felt her pussy constrict around his cock, letting him know that she was enjoying this as much as him. 

"Cum with me," he demanded, holding her hips firm as he slammed into her. 

She struggled to breathe feeling her orgasm start to bubble over. The heat of it spread up through her, quickly warming her entire body. He felt her pussy massage his cock as she came, the warm silky glove squeezing his shaft in waves.

Groaning, he held her tight, burying himself inside of her. She squirmed under him, feeling him pump deep into her womb. She lost track of the amount of times they'd cum in her, especially since they removed her birth control implant. 

It was somewhere around way too many fucking times. 

He rubbed her hips lovingly, marveling at how quickly his head felt clear with the release. He felt energized and relaxed at the same time, his body no longer wound tight. 

Then his phone went off again. 

Finally satisfied, he answered it, still comfortably inside her pussy. "This better be good," he said in a low voice, his hand softly caressing her. 

"I know your balls deep in babygirl right now but you need to get back up here. Beta Team found a way inside through the cave system and we need to authorize an attack." 

Murph felt his blood start pumping again, rushing right back to his cock. He was more than ready to get into their base and murder every last one of those fucking cunts. This could finally be the end of their pitiful dissent.

"I'll head up now," Murph responded.

Kissing the back of her neck, he pumped his hardening cock inside of her, wishing he could stay. "If I kill these fucks quick enough, I can get back here to spend more time with you." 

She sucked in through her teeth, wiggling her hips to try to dislodge from him. He held her to him with one hand, remaining inside her pussy until she stopped struggling. "I'd rather you just not kill anyone," she complained.

He laughed, patting her belly, "And I'd rather you be an obedient slave that stays out of trouble." She pulled away from him, twisting her body around to face him. 

"You know I will never be obedient Joe," she said, looking up to him with a smile. Murph sat up on his fist, grinning down at her. 

"No? You were pretty obedient for CGB when he had you chained up yesterday. Is that what you like too? Are you that kind of slave?" 

Morgan's cheeks flushed red. 

Her lower lip quivered slightly before she slapped him hard in the face. Surprised, his hand went to his cheek touching it tenderly. He didn't expect the slap and was even more surprised when it didn't come with a sassy retort.

Instead, she looked at him truly hurt, her brown eyes burning with hate.

She pulled from his grasp, getting up from the bed. Without looking back at him, she went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

'Shit,' he said to himself. He didn't want to make her upset or hurt her feelings. He thought it over, remembering how much he didn't like seeing her like that in CGB's bed.

She probably didn't want to be chained up either but she didn't really have much of a choice did she.

He felt like an asshole. 

*********

CGB hung up the phone looking out the window of his office at the Center. He thought going a day without her wouldn't be a big deal, she was just at Red's house for the night. 

But he felt her absence and craved her return more than he thought he would. Thinking of Murph fucking her made him angry and jealous. 'Was she eager for him, cum more with him?' 

He needed to stop thinking about it. 

CGB scanned the courtyard, looking over the sprawling landscape. He was observing his soldiers, watching them while lost in thought when someone skulking in the forest caught his attention. 

Squinting his eyes, he went to his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Going back to the window he focused on the soldier hidden among the trees away from all the rest. 

He almost cracked his binoculars in half when he saw him. That sneaky little fucking Commander was back, freely walking on their land. Probably waiting for a chance to steal Morgan from him. He felt a low rumble escape his throat at the thought. 

Throwing the binoculars onto the floor, he turned to leave his office enraged. He was going to go get that fucking fag*ot himself.

And tear him apart.

**********

Morgan paced around the foyer of Joe's house, feeling more angry than she probably should.

She hated him so fucking much.

She took solace in the fact that she helped make his job way harder and will continue to fuck shit up because now she can say he made her sad. 

He tried to apologize to her twice before leaving but she wouldn't come out of the bathroom. He thought she was way more emotional than she really was, which she wanted. 

She also just wanted to slap him for being fresh. He was not going to shame her for being chained and fucked by his partner. She didn't ask for it and wasn't even sure if she liked it yet. 

Thinking over the attack, she hoped the damage was extensive. She was happy to assist as much as possible. Next time she would make sure it was much, much worse. 

Dove's worked alongside UPP troops all the time. For the most part, everyone had the same goals. 

Dove's just operated a bit outside of the normal chain of command to attain them. This was only possible due to the nature of completing personal orders for high ranking Officials.

Many of whom also happened to be close friends of hers. 

Morgan wasn't a soldier before the War started, she was one of the millions that got dragged into the fray against her will. Most civilians that hadn't already picked a side were absorbed by whatever physical state they resided in. West Virginia was unfortunately controlled by the Nationalists for the time being.

Although Morgan was originally from the East Coast she was teaching down in West Virginia through her alma mater when things kicked off. By the time she made it back to find her husband Rick, everyone was already dying or dead. The damage having been done. 

She quickly realized she needed to learn how to fight or she wouldn't make it. 

As a Dove she had all the perks of being a killer with the clean conscious of doing it for the greater good. Dove's usually worked for individual causes that they personally supported. Some completed peaceful interventions while others like Morgan completed the difficult orders that needed to get done. 

The first order on her list was to rescue Miss Alice Jordan 'alias' AJ. A petite, blonde, 24 year old former hairdresser who was kidnapped to be bred about five months ago. Her father Lt. Robert Jordan, was one of Morgan's original UPP Mentors. 

Unlike Hunter and Joe, Morgan was not prepared for any of this and did not have any prior training. The mentors she's had through the years have helped shape her into the unique weapon she was today. 

Bubbly and sweet enough to be unsuspecting, while cold and cruel enough to kill a dozen men in close combat. 

Lt. Jordan personally helped her cultivate her impressive sailor's mouth. Things have changed dramatically since those early days of Mentorship.

She could remember when the New York Times ran one of the last stories they ever had after the attack.

According to the Times, Dr. Thomas Pelosik was the chemist that carried out the E-12 Bunker Bombings. He was an insanely committed environmentalist that lobbied endlessly for politicians to take his data on climate change seriously. They of course did not, no one really cared about the environment with the elections coming up.

Dr. Pelosik was not a young man, he had spent a lifetime developing this data. He decided to conduct the domestic attack after he was ignored following Hurricane Sierra, the deadliest Natural Disaster in America since Katrina. It killed over 5,300 people in the Florida panhandle, including Dr. Pelosik's only son, Harry.

His plan to shock the world was a resounding success but not in the way he had hoped. Now that the country has lost over a third of her population to the E-12 Virus, it is thoroughly split down the middle. Neither side is willing to compromise on anything and good luck convincing anyone otherwise.

The only possible end to this War is when one side surrenders to the other. 

So far, the Nationalists were really fucking shit up for everyone else because of their uninhibited brutality. Even with the armory attack, they could retaliate back fairly soon. She needed to find a way to kick them while they were down.

But in the meantime, she was happy they were shaken up. They had not expected for anyone to find one of their armories, let alone attack it on this scale. 

As she walked around the corner into Joe's kitchen, she let out a gasp, startled to see Squad Leader Mills sitting quietly at the table.

"Hello Miss," he said, greeting her with a smile. She crossed her arms over her naked chest looking him over repulsed. 

"Really? Joe left you here to watch me?" she said, scrunching her nose up at him. She remembered him from the Center, the Squad Leader that couldn't even keep his partner in check. 

He stood up, his smile hardening, "I'm just here to make sure you're safe Miss." He didn't really want to be here either, she was difficult to be around. If she didn't stab you herself then the CG's would for looking at her too hard. 

Mills didn't understand what had come over them; they were both ruthless, seasoned Commander's that had pulled West Virginia out from the liberals' control through sheer violent force. 

Yet here they were, letting some bimbo bitch mess with both of their heads. He had seen her effect on CGB firsthand and knew she was a genuine threat. 

That man was twisted as sin, a decorated demon that was born to kill. He had never shown mercy or kindness to anyone. Until recently, he was regarded as Lucifer himself. Mills looked her over curiously, unsure what her secret was.

The Devil was absolutely smitten with her. 

She managed to get her whore talons into both of them. CG Murphy was normally the more rational of the two, he didn't deal much in emotion at all. However, he was just as enamoured, making it clear to Mills that she was the most important thing on the Compound and needed to be protected at all times. If he failed to keep her safe, he knew what the price would be. 

His life.

Mills watched her open the refrigerator door, bending over to get the fruit at the bottom. Her naked body did not go unnoticed but he made sure to keep his eyes focused away to avoid the distraction.

She looked back at him over her shoulder annoyed. "I can keep myself safe, I don't need you here." Bent over in front of him, her light brown legs seemed much longer. His eyes followed her curvy outline running over her round ass. They rested on the little pink pussy tucked between her legs. 

He felt his cock waking up, responding to her.

CG Murphy warned him that she would try to escape using all kinds of tricks, including her tempting body. Mills didn't understand why they didn't just lock her in a Cabin when they weren't using her like every other slave.

For whatever reason, even though they know she acts up constantly, they refuse to treat her like the property she is.

But if he made the mistake of actually touching her without permission, he would be the one arrested and probably sentenced to death. Not to mention the fact that he watched CGB literally tear Squad Leader Ludlow apart for trying to fuck her. 

This skank was getting too powerful.

Mills wasn't worried that he couldn't control himself but he was still a man, seeing any naked woman would make his dick swell. 

And she had one incredible body. 

So he tried to look away from her swaying ass, suppressing the urge to grab her long curly hair and get behind her. He was angry that he was even attracted to such an uppity fucking bitch. 

"What's your name soldier?" she asked, bringing his focus right back to her ass.

"My name is Squad Leader Edward Mills, Miss."

"Ed," she said, ignoring his rank, "I'm taking a walk in a few minutes to go see the Cabins." She stood up from the fridge with a handful of green grapes. He looked at her confused, thinking she couldn't possibly be serious. 

"I'm sorry Miss but you are staying here," he responded firmly. She closed the fridge, turning to him. Mills had never been intimidated by a woman in his life. 

He was not about to start now. 

She walked up to him with a mischievous smile, popping a grape in her mouth. "I'm going to those Cabins Ed." 

He shook his head again, "I'm sorry Miss..."

She tsked at him, turning away before he could finish. Walking across the room, she sat up on a granite countertop beside the gas stove. Swinging her feet over the edge, she put the grapes in her lap as she reached for a nearby can of air freshener.

"You can either take me to see the Cabins or you can explain to Joe why his house burned down," she said, turning the stove top on. Taking a cotton hand towel, she put it over the gas flame, pointing the can of aerosol at it. 

Challenging him with her eyes; she sprayed the can, shooting blue flames toward the towel consuming it with fire.

"What the fuck?! Put it out!" Mills yelled, running toward her. 

"Out?" she asked naively. "If you say so," she agreed, tossing the flaming towel over her shoulder at the kitchen curtains. Mills watched in horror as they lit on fire too, filling the room with smoke. 

He scrambled to get the fire extinguisher as it started to spread, catching the blinds on fire within seconds. Morgan hopped off the counter nonchalantly with her grapes, walking past Mills as he fumbled around the kitchen with the extinguisher.

Turning back around, he saw that she was now in the Commander's office, sitting at his desk with her legs crossed. She went into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of liquor, opening it up. 

She held the open bottle over his desk and started pouring it on stacks of important documents. 

"Ready to take me now Ed?" 

"Okay, okay! Just stop," Mills pleaded, putting the empty extinguisher down. He couldn't believe this bitch.

She smiled, dropping the open bottle onto the hardwood floor, smashing it to pieces. Walking over to him, her eyes shimmered with the same sinister glint as CG Barberi. 

No wonder he was in love with her. 

"Don't worry, I just want to go see the women," she whispered into his ear. "Joe won't be upset and even if he is...," he felt her soft lips touch his skin, "I don't fucking care." 

Mills was uncomfortable around her, he felt like she was the most dangerous person on the Compound. He couldn't touch or restrain her, had to follow most of her orders and if she got hurt in anyway, it was basically a death sentence for him. 

"I'll go get dressed," she said, heading upstairs. 

With the armory attack last night, he knew the Commander's were extremely busy. He wasn't going to bother them with this trivial shit. 

He could handle this haughty bitch himself. 

She came back downstairs moments later in small black shorts, a grey camisole and black knee high socks with her riding boots. As she got closer, he saw that she had something twirling on her finger. 

"Missing something?" she asked, smiling up at him. He pat his pockets and felt that his truck keys were missing. He felt his blood pressure spike but remained stoic, "I suppose I am Miss." She walked up to him with a grin, handing him back his keys.

"Lead the way Ed."

**********

Morgan looked out the window of the truck as they drove down to the Cabins, trying to memorize the route. They came up to a paved road that lead to a huge gated community. She saw the name 'Cabin Estates' etched in the iron fence. 

She thought these were literal cabins this whole fucking time, not a cul de sac. Mills drove up to an intercom and checked in, the large gates soon opened for them allowing Morgan her first look at the women on the Compound. 

The houses were beautiful, large and well kept, a mixture of colonial, ranch and country style homes. 

Morgan saw one woman outside wearing a small pink dress. She was kissing a soldier goodbye, her long blonde hair was blocking her face but she looked about AJ's size. 

"Any chance you're going to stop the truck?" she asked looking to Mills. Mills sighed impatiently, "You just said you wanted to see the Cabins Miss." 

Morgan waited for Mills to slow down at a corner before unlocking the door, "You're right. I'm going to go see them. Byeee Ed," she quipped, jumping out of the truck. 

"Fucking Jesus! Stop!" Mills yelled as she ran, dipping between the large houses. Within moments, she had quickly disappeared from view. 

She ran back toward the blonde woman, trying to find the house she was in front of Morgan soon realized they all looked the same up close, there was no way to tell which house it was. 

Running through identical yards, she heard feminine voices and a few children laughing indoors. She looked into a window behind one house and saw a woman in her twenties breast feeding an infant, a young toddler played with Legos at her feet quietly. 

Morgan paused to look at her feeling envious for some reason. She looked... normal, happy, content. As if there was no Civil War going on at all.

Morgan frowned turning from the window, she didn't have the luxury of feigning ignorance to actual reality. Not now but maybe one day she could...

She shook her head clear and continued running. Going between the houses she knew that the facade had to peel back somewhere. These women were enslaved and fucked by dozens of men, even if it was in a nice house, it's still an awful life. She stopped seeing playsets in the yards and couldn't hear anymore children. 

She did hear men though; several of them, laughing and talking somewhere nearby. Morgan looked around, listening for them again.

A faint scream caught her attention, it was followed by louder voices drowning it out. She moved stealthily through the yards following the sounds until she found the source. 

Behind one of the larger country houses was a closed off yard. Morgan hopped the wooden fence and saw a small group of soldiers. Some were fully naked while others were half dressed.

They were casually taking turns fucking a young, petite brunette. She was trying hopelessly to get away from them but they held her down on her stomach, fucking her against a wooden table. 

Morgan watched them for a moment, unsure if the two small knives she had tucked in her boots could withstand fighting five soldiers. They were big men and had their rifles close by, she needed to approach this differently.

In her training, she learned that sometimes targeting the leader was just as good as killing the entire pack. 

Morgan took a deep breath before walking toward them, making sure she kept her head high and her hips swaying. She couldn't show an ounce of fear if this was going to work. She wasn't sure which one of them was the leader but she knew he would make himself known. 

"This slut won't shut the fuck up, someone put a cock in her mouth...," snapped Hank, slamming into the slaves' pussy. He glanced up and saw a colored whore walking towards them, her pretty face and big tits immediately getting his attention. 

He had never seen her before. 

Hank pulled out from the struggling slave, pushing her to the ground dismissively. His cock remained engorged and red, his sights now on the bitch walking toward him. 

"Wow, its so small," Morgan laughed, pointing at him. Hank's smile immediately disappeared as the other soldiers fell silent.

"I guess only a bunch of little dick losers would have to hold a girl down like that," Morgan sneered, provoking him. Hank stormed up to her, ready to punch her in the mouth.

"What the fuck did you just say bitch?" he growled, raising his hand to her. Morgan smirked, grabbing his exposed cock, twisting it hard in her fist. He yelled in pain, pulling away from her before falling to his knees. 

Morgan quickly kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him onto his back. She then dropped onto his stomach, forcing all of the air out from his lungs. Straddling his chest, she grabbed his face with one hand, squishing his cheeks together. 

"I didn't know you were such a tough guy. Hitting and raping women, that's two for two cocksucker." 

She punched him hard in the face, hurting her hand in the process. He roared under her, reeling to punch her back. 

"Uh-uh-ahh, hands off. Private property," she taunted, revealing her tattooed hips. Hank cringed at the sight of his Commanders' initials, pulling his hands away from her instantly. 

She giggled, punching him hard in the face again, enjoying her newfound power. He cried out as she made contact with his nose, feeling it crack under her fist.

"So you're horny hmm?" she asked, lowering her face to his. Smiling wickedly, she grabbed his cock behind her back, squeezing it hard. "Do you want to fuck me?" she whispered. He looked at her angrily, wincing as she gripped him in her hand. 

"I bet you were just thinking about it, probably imagining all the things you could do to my tits and ass," she said, grinding against his chest. He squirmed under her, trying to get away but afraid to touch her. He felt sick, her hand on his cock was already a violation of their Code.

"I hope you imagined what happens after I tell them you raped me," she mused, enjoying the look of terror on his face at her lie. 

"He pushed me down and forced himself on me Hunter," she said, feigning distress. "They saw my brand and still hurt me Joe." She used her free hand to press down on his throat. "I tried to fight them off...," she pouted, squeezing his cock harder, "...but I just couldn't stop them."

She leaned close to his face again, brushing her lips against his. "Do you think they'll let me watch them kill you?" 

He struggled to breathe under her, his face turning red. 

Her smile darkened as she squeezed her nails deep into his cock, "Of course they will, they let me do anything I fucking want." 

The other soldiers looked around nervously as Hank writhed under her. She let off his neck, but kept her hand firmly wrapped around his cock, her nails digging into the shaft. 

"What do you want... Miss," he asked, through clenched teeth. 

Hank promised himself that he would personally make her pay for this. He was going split her ass in half and then strangle her to fucking death. Slowly. 

"What do I want?" Morgan mocked, "I want you to stop being a fucking piece of shit. Can you do that?" 

"Bitch...," he mumbled.

Morgan grabbed his head with both of her hands and slammed it hard against the ground. She dug her thumbs deep under his jaw, pressing her nails into the major veins in his throat. 

"Say something else," she dared, kneeling on his stomach. He strained under her but remained silent, his large fists balled tightly at his sides.

The brunette had crawled under a nearby table to watch the scene, amazed at the woman in front of her. She was actually branded, the only branded slave she had ever seen. All the other slaves have been talking about this woman for days and now here she was. Standing up for her. 

No one ever stood up for her.

"Will you stop being a piece of shit or do I need to have you fucking killed?" she asked, pressing into him. 

"Yes, I'll...stop," he choked out. She let go of his head and stood up, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. 

"Good," she said sweetly, pressing her foot back down into his chest. "You better be nice to these women or I'll be back fuckface," she warned. 

Walking up to the four other soldiers she looked at each of them seductively, taking note of their faces. "Tell your friends about me, I want everyone to know who I am." 

She ran her nails over the second largest soldiers bare chest, his hazel eyes looked at her cautiously. "You don't have to be so rough you know," she said, tracing her nails down his stomach to his waistband. 

"Did you know women like to cum too?" she asked, moving to the next soldier, the youngest of them all. "If you help her cum, you can fuck her just about anyway you want," she said, looking down at his slowly hardening cock. 

Turning back to Hank, she saw him standing upright staring at her menacingly. She smiled, turning back to the four soldiers. "So, if I find out any of you cucks abused another slave like that, I'm going to come down here and make sure you pay for it." 

Walking to the nearby table, she knelt down offering the small brunette her hand. 

"Hey girlie. My name is Morgan, I'm sorry you've had to deal with these ASSHOLES," she enunciated loudly, glaring at the group of men. The young woman took her hand, coming out from under the table. 

Timidly she shook it, quickly folding her arms back around her naked chest, hugging herself. "Its okay... My name is AJ." 

Morgan's brown eyes widened in excitement, "AJ as in Alice Jordan? Daughter of Robert Jordan?"

"You know my dad?" AJ asked, confused. 

Morgan hugged her suddenly, squeezing her tight to whisper in her ear. "Your dad sent me to get you. He found your sister Kayla too, they're waiting for you in Pennsylvania." 

Fresh tears fell from AJ's eyes as the hope of escaping this nightmare finally came into view. Morgan rubbed her hand comforting her as she thought about how she was going to smuggle the girl out. 

"I will get you out of here, I promise. But you have to listen to everything I say. Okay?" 

AJ wiped her big blue eyes and held Morgan's hand tight. "Okay." 

"You look a lot different from the description your dad gave me," Morgan joked, touching her long brown hair. AJ smiled hollowly, "its temporary dye, I get less attention without the blonde hair."

"That's smart," Morgan said, wiping AJ's smudged cheeks. "You'd make a great Dove."

Morgan's hands were warm against AJ's skin, softly stroking her face. AJ was so happy to have her here, she was the first woman to be nice to her since she arrived. 

This was the first time AJ actually felt safe. 

Morgan looked up to see Squad Leader Mills driving his truck recklessly through the yard nextdoor. "It's going to be okay," Morgan said quietly. "Just let me do all the talking." She took AJ's hand and walked with her toward the fence.

Mills stopped abruptly when he spotted them. "Miss, I've been given permission to bring you into this truck by force to get you back to the house," he announced, reversing towards the fence gate.

"Ed, where have you been?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm ready to go back with my new best friend," she said, hooking arms with AJ. 

Mills glared at her, he just spent 20 minutes looking everywhere for her. She literally jumped out of his moving truck, forcing him to call the Commander.

Opening the door to his truck for them, Mills bit his tongue. CG Murphy can deal with her bullshit when they get back. He will be at the house to take a look at the fire she started. Mills couldn't wait for him to finally put her in her place and hopefully slap the bitch around. There was no way she could bat her eyes out of the damage she caused.

Arriving back at Joe's house, Morgan saw that he was waiting for them outside, his signature scowl painted across his face. 

"Ed, did you tell on me?" she asked, smirking. Mills remained silent pulling up to the house. Morgan laughed, rolling down her window. "Hi Joe," she said in a singsong voice, hanging halfway out the window. 

Joe's scowl cracked into a smile as he came up to the truck. Opening the door, he helped her step out, pulling her in for a kiss. Morgan kissed him back, rubbing her hands over his shoulders and neck. 

He lowered his head to her ear, "Want to explain what happened in my kitchen?" Morgan brought her hands up into his thick burgundy hair, running her nails over his scalp.

"Nope." 

Murph pulled her closer, his voice lowering. "Try again Morgan..."

She squeezed his tattooed arms, turning her nose up at him, "Maybe if someone wasn't such a fucking dick to me, I wouldn't feel the need to act out so much." 

Murph frowned down at her, "So you're not even going to apologize?"

She looked back up into his eyes unbothered, "No." 

He grinned against his better judgement, exposing his benevolence. He wasn't mad at her, even though he should be. He also wasn't surprised that she did something like this, even though he should be. She was stuck in the house almost all of the time.

If there was one thing he remembered from their time together at University it was that she was never inside. 

Forcing her to stay indoors day after day was a problem and this behavior would probably continue because of it. Knowing that she has always been this way gave him a much higher tolerance for her bad behavior.

But she was still a total fucking menace when left unchecked.

He looked past Morgan, into the truck, "And who is this?" 

AJ had never actually spoken to either Captain General's before. She only communicated with soldiers and the slaves down at the Cabins. 

"She's my friend," Morgan said, smiling warmly. He studied the small slave in the truck, he had a vague idea of who she was. She wasn't one he had ever used, he wondered how Morgan even found her.

"Come out here," Murph ordered. She obediently got out of the truck and stood in front of him with her eyes downcast. He looked her body over, the only thing she had in common with Morgan was her height. She looked like a child; gaunt with small breasts and narrow hips, she was her antithesis.

"Why her?"

Moving away from him, Morgan stepped towards AJ, reaching out to her. Brushing her straight brown hair to the side, she took both of her hands in hers, rubbing them softly.

"Because I like her," she responded, giving AJ a peck on the cheek. AJ felt herself blush, turning away shyly. Morgan turned back to Murph, standing between the two. He looked them both over skeptically, the girl appeared harmless enough but Morgan was definitely up to something. 

"If you keep her, there will be no more acting out. The moment I get a report you set something on fire she's returning to the Cabins," he said, pulling her back into his arms. 

"First, she's not my property, she's my friend," Morgan said, caressing his strong jaw. "Second...," she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, showing him her appreciation. Using her tongue; she danced in his mouth skillfully, reminding him of what she could do to his cock if she wanted to. 

"Thank you," she said, with a pinch of sincerity. She looked up into his eyes and he could see this was something she really wanted. 

Murph felt his heart soften, maybe she just needed a girlfriend all along. What could be the harm of giving her a friend to occupy her time while they were away? Maybe it will even help her assimilate more with the other slaves. With her brands she was safe to go anywhere, they just didn't allow it. 

"Squad Leader Mills," Murph barked, grabbing her hip. 

"Yes Sir?" he said, leaning towards the passenger seat.

"Morgan and her new friend..." he started, looking down at her, "are free to explore around the house until it gets dark, but you need to stay with them. I already have the caretakers working on the damage inside anyway." 

Morgan looked at Mills with a smug smile, leaning her head against Murph's chest. 

Mills clenched his teeth in anger, "Yes Sir."

Murph saw her from the corner of his eye, taunting his soldiers again. Turning to her, he pulled her long hair back unexpectedly. "Don't think I forgot about you. I've been neglecting my responsibilities in correcting your ass. I'll be back in a few hours. Be. Good." 

She stumbled back, grabbing his shirt. "Ow! What the fuck Joe?!" He pulled her hair further, bending her head back to kiss her hard. 

"Don't fucking push it," he whispered in her ear before releasing her hair. She glared up at him, pushing back hard against his chest. 

"Don't push it? Don't push it?! Look at me," she demanded, grabbing his collar to bring his face down to her level. "Fuck you!"

Murph growled, grabbing both of her wrists from his collar. He had a love-hate relationship with her feisty attitude. He got more angry with her biting words than with her impetuous behavior.

Picking her up, he tossed her over his shoulder roughly, something she absolutely hated. He held her legs firm with his arm before she could try and kick him. 

"Get this slave situated Mills," he said nodding to AJ. "Morgan will be ready in 20 minutes." 

Morgan banged her fists against his back, "Yeah right, more like 5 minutes!" 

Murph slapped her ass hard, turning to walk to his open garage. He didn't have time to bother kicking everyone out of his house. 

He pulled down her shorts as he walked inside, bringing her over to his wooden work bench. Dropping her bare ass hard onto the table, he pulled down the front of her grey camisole, grabbing both of her hard nipples. 

"You just don't know when to shut the fuck up," he said, twisting them. Morgan grabbed his arms but he pushed into her chest, forcing her onto her back with her legs swung over the edge. 

Standing between them, he felt his cock quickly hardening at the sight of her. Sprawled on his personal workspace she looked so perfectly fuckable. Curly hair flowed over spare gun parts and tools as he held her down. Her face was a mix of arousal and frustration, her cheeks and tits blushing deeper as her temper flared.

"Why don't you make me asshole," she yelled, kicking him hard in the side. He released her nipples and squeezed her tits, holding her firm against the table. "You have no idea the amount of restraint I have fucking had with you," he growled. 

"Restraint?! You're just as bad as Hunter in almost every way," she hissed. 

His jaw clenched in anger, she has not seen a sliver of what he was capable of and never would. It frustrated him to be compared to that fucking psycho.

They were nothing alike. 

"You like to piss me off, I know you do," he said, unzipping his pants, yanking her ass off the edge of the bench. He leaned over her, taking both of her wrists in his fist. "You have always been a fucking tease, sometimes even a bitch like right now." 

She struggled underneath him, feeling the weight of his body holding her down. 

"You drive me insane," he continued, pressing his throbbing cock against her pussy. She was wet for him, making him grip her wrists harder. 

"And yet I can't get enough of it... of you," he confessed. His dark blue eyes held hers as he pushed into her pussy, feeling her yield to him. Her legs opened wider as her hips lifted to accommodate his size. 

She gasped, arching her back as he pushed his cock all the way to the hilt, holding still inside of her. His free hand ran down her body, lightly touching her exposed skin before he started a hard pace into her. 

The way he fucked her was confusing, he was constantly alternating between angry and gentle, hard and soft, it was impossible for her to anticipate but amazing to ride out. 

"I don't know what it will take for you to fucking get it," he growled, letting go of her wrists to hold onto her hips. He watched as her chest arched up from the workbench, her tits bouncing with each of his hard thrusts.

She leaned up trying to get off her back, her hands moving under her to brace against him. Annoyed, he pushed on her chest, forcing her back down against the table.

"Stop. Fighting. Me," he ordered calmly, using his free hand to play with her clit. She moaned involuntarily under him, feeling her body misinterpret his treatment as passionate lovemaking. She wrapped her legs around his hips, now sliding on her back on the table with each hard thrust.

She shook her head, unable to talk, her eyes transfixed on the man above her. She was losing the strength to fight him even though her will remained solid. At least it felt solid. 

Her pussy had a mind of her own though and did not care about Morgan's will. She had decided she was going to cum for this bastard a long time ago. 

Murph could feel her heart pounding in her chest, both of her small hands tightly held his wrist in vain. 

He admired her tenacity it was an amazing trait to have in a mother. The thought made his balls tighten, remembering that if she wasn't already, she soon would be pregnant. 

His hand relaxed against her chest, moving down her hot skin to her tight stomach. His fingers traced over her right hip, his eyes softening as he looked down at her. 

He didn't know if he was being too rough or not rough enough with her. He wondered if he fucked her like this while she was pregnant would it hurt her? Does it hurt her now?

Slowing down, he reigned in his anger, taking more measured strokes into her. She loosened her grip on his hands, her nails coming out of his skin. 

He leaned down and kissed her softly, hooking his arms under her. Running his hands gingerly through her hair, he kept her pressed against his work bench, still fucking her deep. 

Her body mirrored his as he slowed down, relaxing and taking him in. He could feel the difference, feel her finally accepting his cock instead of fighting it. 

He picked her up from the bench, holding her to his chest as he continued to pump into her. Again, she didn't expect the sudden change, the position forced his cock right against her g-spot, starting the beginning of the end for her. 

He took the opportunity to sweetly kiss her neck, whispering loving words into her ear as his hard hands gently touched her body. The soft whimper of need that escaped her let him know she had been tamed. 

His fierce lioness now purred for him, holding desperately onto his shoulders as her body came apart around him. His satisfaction was undeniable, he knew it could be done without beating or chaining her. 

She just needed him. 

He held her tight, moaning roughly into her neck, as he came deep in her pussy. She held onto him just as tight, mewling softly in response. He held her for a moment before nudging her cheek with his.

"Will you be good?" he asked softly. 

She sighed in his arms, her shoulders slumping.

"Yes."

**********

Jack ate one of his MRE's in a quiet spot in the forest near the courtyard. He watched small birds flying in tandem through the trees, oblivious to the world around them.

Being in the forest so much has made him hyper aware of his surroundings. He felt the other presence before he saw it, the strange sensation of another predator in the area. Jack buried his food under leaves, moving quickly to get out of sight.

Jack didn't have enough time to move completely out of view before they saw him. CG Barberi moved in, carrying his M110 with two Officers flanking him. Jack dropped down, rolling under a fallen tree as bullets tore through the ground near him, missing his head by inches. 

"There you are!" CGB yelled, releasing a torrent of bullets in Jacks direction. Jack sprinted the opposite way, now aware of the layout of the Compound. He didn't want to shoot back unless he had to, his ammo was limited. 

Lucky for Jack, the recon work paid off. He navigated through the forest with ease, putting a solid distance between himself and CGB. However, Jack made the mistake of taking his eyes away from the trail directly in front of him. 

Looking to the right, he saw him. The young man he had left behind at the Center. Hanging prominently from a telephone pole he had a sign around his neck.

'Remember me?'

Jack almost threw up, that fucking asshole was trying to fuck with his head and it was working. Adrian, the dead young man, didn't stand a chance. His body was mutilated, his face almost unrecognizable after the elements ravaged him. 

The pause in running gave CGB enough time to catch up, just as planned. He saw Jack looking up at the dead soldiers body. 

"Go around, I want him alive," CGB directed, sending his Officers in opposite directions.

Pointing towards the hanging body, CGB shot a slew of rounds, tearing it apart in front of Jack. Jack turned around angrily, shooting his rifle back at CGB, barely missing him. 

"I can do this all day fag*ot!" CGB yelled, taking cover behind a boulder to reload. 

Jack couldn't, he needed to put more space between them before the fucker called in backup. Using the moment of reprieve, Jack started running again, turning to go deeper into the woods. An Officer came for him from the side, rushing him like a linebacker. 

Jack's luck continued as he dodged the Officer but it soon ran out as he was blindsided by the other. Smashing him into the ground like a freight train, Jack's head hit a jagged rock knocking him out on impact. 

CGB walked up to him as his Officers were cuffing his hands and stripping his gear from his back. He grabbed Jack's hair inspecting the deep gash on his temple. Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw CG Barberi smiling menacingly in his face. 

"Remember me?" 

***********

AJ watched CG Murphy carry Morgan away anxiously. That guy was terrifying up close; he was huge, with tattooed arms and a cold angry glare, he struck genuine fear in her. It didn't help that he was one of Morgan's Masters, someone strong enough to enslave her was too strong for AJ to want to be around. 

"Lets go slave," Mills said coldly, motioning for her to follow him as he walked towards the back of the house. AJ followed behind him quietly, perplexed with how quickly things had changed for her. This morning she was thinking of another way she could escape and now she had actual help to make it out. 

Mills brought her through a back door to the normal slave quarters. Usually, the slave for the house would have a room of her own but Murph didn't do that with Morgan. He didn't even give her the option.

The room was spacious and clean, much better than the room she had down at the Cabins. AJ would have never even been allowed into this house with how low her station was. Because she was a repeat runner she had lost almost all privileges and slept in an uncomfortable twin size bed. She looked around at the wood furniture, the beautiful queen bed with soft linen.

Slaves were usually rewarded for good behavior, the better you acted the better your station was. The only exception to this was for branded slaves. They could do whatever their Master allowed, no matter how they behaved. 

"Get dressed," Mills ordered, directing her to a dresser. She put on a pale lavender dress, feeling how it hung loosely from her small body. She was not nearly as voluptuous as other slaves, let alone Morgan. This helped and hurt her in different ways; most soldiers never bothered with her while others specifically sought her out. 

It was worse when she first came, with her long blonde hair and youthful face she was a favorite among many. After a few weeks of running and being brought back, she realized the best way to combat them was to make herself less attractive. 

It didn't completely stop them but it helped, eating less also interrupted her period making it difficult for her to conceive. Seeing how beautiful and strong Morgan was though made AJ want to go back to her natural hair. She didn't know it was possible to be both in this horrible world.

Mill's phone beeped with an incoming text.

'She's ready.'

********

Patty flew the drone over the North Quadrant looking for the drop point. The care package was small but invaluable. It would be near impossible to get another implant gun for Morgan and needles were out of the question. 

Patty saw the small yellow tag on the dead tree trunk that was their designated drop point. She carefully brought the drone down, unlatching the small brown box when she was directly over the tree. It fell into the trunk, hidden from view and undetectable. 

Patty checked her watch, it was 17:47 hours. Morgan was running late, which was no surprise for her. Bringing the drone back up, she directed it over the area to see if she could spot her. Patty didn't see Morgan but she did see a handful of soldiers huddled in a small group nearby.

Patty couldn't stay in the area, she risked tipping them off to the drop point with the drones presence. Patty was hopeful the soldiers were just there in passing, moving through on a routine scout. 

Saying a silent prayer, she flew the drone back to base.

********

Morgan and AJ walked through the forest behind Joe's house enjoying the beautiful scenery. With it being summer in the South, the sun hung low in the sky well into the evening. Mills begrudgingly gave them about 20 feet of space as they walked, their quiet conversation out of his earshot. 

"I need to get something while we're out here. It's really important that I get it without anyone seeing me. Do you think you could help me Alice?" 

AJ shook her head, determined to help in anyway she could. 

"That tree trunk over there has a brown box inside of it. I need to get it out and open it without this asshole seeing me," Morgan said in a low voice. As they walked together towards the tree, AJ felt her heart start to beat faster. 

"I need you to sit across from me on that log to block his line of sight," she said, nodding to the dead tree next to the trunk. AJ did exactly as she was told walking unassumingly to the log and sitting down across from Morgan. Morgan leaned over the trunk toward AJ showing Mills that they were taking a break from their walk. 

"Now just pretend to talk to me, this should be small enough for me to get with one hand," Morgan said reaching into the trunk. Morgan saw someone walk up to Mills, turning his attention away from them. 

"It's our lucky day girlie," Morgan winked, pulling out the little brown package. She ripped it open quickly, wasting no time. AJ looked up from the box and gasped right before Morgan felt the hard blow to her back, knocking her to the ground.

AJ went to scream but a hand clamped down on her mouth ripping her down from the log. She looked on in horror as she saw Hank with a baton standing over Morgan. Another soldier held her tightly, she couldn't breathe with how hard he covered her mouth.

Morgan groaned, moving to stand up. Hank hit her hard across the back again, tearing a scream from her. He laughed, smashing it down onto her one last time before pushing her face first into the ground. He smiled looking at the large red welts forming on her back from the abuse.

"Not so cocky now are you bitch," he growled into her ear, pulling her hair back painfully. 

Morgan screamed and thrashed under him as he sat on her thighs, twisting her body forcefully. Hank grabbed the back of her neck in response, squeezing it hard. Strangling her. 

"You're not untouchable," he snarled, squeezing her neck harder. "After I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were fucking lynched." Morgan reached for the brown box near the tree trunk, her fingers scratching at the dirt and leaves. 

He pushed her face down into the ground again, pulling down her shorts hard. Feeling his fatigues against her bare ass flipped a switch in her. 

Up until this moment, she had willingly put herself into these dangerous situations and enjoyed the wild sex. That was strictly because Hunter and Joe never actually hurt her. 

Hank was ready to fucking kill her.

Her fingers felt cold steel as her 6 inch blade found its handler. She moved it closer to her under the leaves using the tips of her fingers to turn the blade.

"You're such a pussy, you hit me when I wasn't looking," Morgan rasped, unable to breathe. He growled, holding her neck tighter as his other hand undid his zipper. Hearing him undo his pants, she reached harder for her knife, finally gripping the handle. 

Twisting her upper body hard, she stabbed him in the right side, ripping the sharp blade into his stomach. He screamed out, grabbing his side as he fell off of her. She tried to get up and stab him again but strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back quickly. 

"It's over baby, I have you," she heard in her ear. It was Hunter, picking her up off the ground and carrying her away from Hank as he held his side screaming.

Hunter was shaking with a molten rage he had never felt before. He could see the huge angry welts forming along her back and the dark bruising all around her neck. Hunter kissed her forehead before gently placing her down next to AJ. 

Morgan saw Joe snapping the neck of the man that approached Ed, his arms crushing the man's throat with a disgusting crunch. At his feet was the soldier that grabbed AJ, already dead. Morgan watched Hunter walk up to Hank and kneel in front of him. 

Hank had gone pale and was now crouched over in pain. She had stabbed a good 3 inch wound into his side, possibly hitting a major organ. Hunter calmly moved Hank's arms away, using his fingers to tear the wound open more. 

Clocking back, he punched his arm into Hank's stomach, pulling out his intestines by the handful.

Turning him inside out. 

The screams were otherworldly, agonal and desperate, they embedded into her memory forever. AJ fainted, falling onto her back from her sitting position. 

Hank crumpled in on himself, dying slowly as he bled out. 

Morgan watched as Hunter noticed something on the ground and picked it up. She saw the small brown box in his bloodied hands. Opening it, he pulled out the birth control pump gun, looking at it confused. 

It only took him a moment to read that it was a self-administer implant gun, meant to protect her from pregnancy for 12 months. His eyes looked up to her pained with the realization before darkening into a furious rage.

She moved towards him but he was too quick, snapping the medical device into pieces before she could even get off the ground. 

"No!"

**********

CH. 6: Exposed 

The Medical Lab was locked down to everyone but high-ranking Officers while Morgan was being evaluated. She fought hard against going, taking down two of his Lieutenants before she was forcibly brought in. The bruising on her neck and back were just too much for them to ignore, she needed to get checked out. 

Murph sat at an empty table in the sterile waiting room looking over her background check. They'd gotten the report back a few days ago but he never bothered reading it. He was partially avoiding it because he already knew she was more than just a good fighter. As soon as he sees the truth in writing, he will have to act on it and he wasn't sure if he could. He wasn't falling for her, all of that was over and done with now. 

He was in love with her. 

Murph was not willing to settle for just fucking her anymore. He needed her to properly submit to him, both body and mind, for him to be satisfied. The only way for that to happen was for him to know all of her lies and secrets. 

Turning the pages of her file, he was pleasantly surprised with how short it was. She didn't have much of a record with the United People's Party, his men only found a few pages of information on her throughout their entire database.

His brow furrowed looking down at the next page, she was recorded as an independent contractor but they redacted her specialty information. That was such a benign thing to conceal, it made him wonder why they would bother. 

He could also see dates of when she visited several different training camps along with the names of Officials she's worked with. So far, he wasn’t seeing anything in her report that would force him to have to kill her.

Murph was relieved; he was worried with how that asshole Commander kept returning for her. Murph smiled to himself, thinking of a particularly cruel way to torture that fuck. 

Reading further, he saw that she was better trained in close-combat than most of his own Officers. She was also licensed in all Level 1 weapons, which meant she could use anything she got her little hands on.

'Yet she chooses to use knives,' he thought, reading it over intently. Murph wondered if she was a mole or a plant, dropped here by someone to kill them when they were least suspecting it.

He sighed thinking back; he had stumbled upon her asleep in the woods randomly. He was moments, if not seconds before more of his men arrived on a routine scout. She couldn't have known he would be out there, he took that walk on a whim.

She's also had plenty of opportunities to kill them and hasn't done it. Both of them have been completely exposed with her and she did not attack.

She wasn't exactly the most eager to please either, which in his experience, was the telltale sign of a honeypot. She has been actively trying to escape, fights them constantly and is disobedient every chance she gets. 

His frown deepened as he flipped to a full page of completely redacted information. 

'That probably explains everything,' he thought, looking at the blackened paragraphs angrily. Someone must have worked really hard to hide her information. If it was still redacted by the time it got up to him, there was no way to read it from his side. 

CGB watched Morgan on a closed circuit monitor across the waiting room. A physician was touching her neck and shoulders, testing to see if she had any serious injuries from the assault. The tactical baton used on her was straight steel and not collapsible. It could have fractured her spine and paralyzed her. 

He watched as she talked to the physician, gesturing aggressively on screen. He could almost hear her attitude through the live feed, her body language speaking loud and clear to him. Her smart mouth was something CGB thoroughly enjoyed, he wished he could hear her, he missed her voice. 

She hasn't spoken a word to him since he broke her implant device. Rushing him in a blur of fists and screams, she called him every curse in the book before going radio silent. 

He had never seen her quietly attack before, tackling a Lieutenant to the ground and clawing at his face viciously without saying a word. The second Lieutenant that tried to pull her off the first received a silent kick to the face, knocking him to the ground. That's when Murph and CGB restrained her themselves.

Getting her under control wasn't even the hard part. 

Dealing with the unexpected pain of her still trying to thwart their efforts to conceive is what really killed him. He genuinely didn't understand why she was fighting so hard against having their children. 

He thought every woman wanted kids, especially those that could actually have them. They would take care of her, give her everything she needed and anything she wanted. 

All she had to do was obey them.

'Is that really so bad?' he thought, looking at her longingly on the screen. She was turning her head away from the physician, slapping his hands as he tried to inspect her face.

CGB wondered if that fucking Commander planted the birth control for her. He had no idea how long he had been skulking around on their property. He has all the incentive to keep her barren until he can steal her away to breed her for himself. She was defiant enough on her own; the last thing he needed was some dickhead putting thoughts of independence into her head, trying to help her escape.

On screen, Morgan stood up and threw a medical tray at the physician. CGB could see him patiently continue talking, trying his best to reason with her. Before turning away, he saw the physician take something out of his pocket, cautiously handing the small item to her.

CGB leered at Murph from across the room. He felt his anger building as he thought about how dangerously close Morgan was to being killed. He knew this would happen; the moment she was out of his care she was attacked and almost killed. 

Murph looked up from the documents, feeling the weight of CGB's stare. His own eyes narrowed in response, "What?"

"You couldn't protect her," CGB snapped, storming across the room. "If we weren't already outside your house, we wouldn't have gotten there in time. If she was already carrying, Hank would have killed both of them with just that fucking baton." 

Murph slowly put the documents down and rose up, standing face to face with him. "Me? Did you forget about that cocksucker that took her from your house in the first place?" 

A low growl escaped Hunter, "I caught that fucker and will make him pay for his crimes." He circled around Murph, feeling the urge to fight him grow. "I told you this would happen." 

"No one could have foreseen Hank attacking her,” Murph said, giving him the documents from the table. “Did you read this?"

CGB read them over quickly, his face stoic. "This changes nothing for me," he said, throwing them back onto the table. "I don't care who she was, she's ours now and won't be going back to whatever shit she was doing before anyway. Besides, I see nothing here that we can't handle, less than I expected even."

"We are going to need to actually interrogate her to find out the truth," Murph said, running his hand through his hair. “That redacted information is a huge problem, no one should have that much of a redaction on that small of a file.”

"I can help with that," CGB said, his posture shifting at the thought. He could get her to talk and would enjoy the process immensely. Murph looked at him annoyed, "She's not a UPP soldier but she's heavily associated with them. She probably has a lot of information on..." 

"Commanders?" 

Both men turned their attention to the physician as he walked into the waiting room. Morgan came up behind him with a red lollipop in her mouth, her arms crossed over her chest.

They both stared at her as she stood silently, their conversation now halted.

"Are you okay?" Murph asked, walking up to her first. He softly tipped her chin up to see her throat; the dark finger marks were prominent and extensive, with a little more pressure Hank could have easily broken her neck. She turned her head away from him without responding. 

"Miss O'Bryan is expected to make a full recovery, I don't see any signs of permanent damage. Just take it easy with any strenuous activity over the next few days," the physician said, looking at both men. 

They knew what he meant by that.

"She should also probably come back for a follow up soon, her blood pressure is very high. I tried to run blood and urine tests but she… um… declined."

CGB moved behind her to see her back, grimacing at the three bruises that now matched her neck in hue. "Alright, I want you on standby for 36 hours, she will be staying at the Center moving forward."

"Oh no, you're not locking me in that fucking dump again," Morgan slipped, breaking her silence. She needed access to their houses to gather useful information, the residence at the Center was just a glorified prison cell. She stepped back from both of them, looking around the room for an exit.

"Don't bother," Murph sneered, moving towards her. "You're not going anywhere, this little game you've been playing is over. You…," he said, roughly taking her face in his hand, "are never getting ahold of birth control again."

Morgan slapped his hand away, "You have some fucking nerve asshole. How did you do it huh?! How did you go into my fucking body and steal mine from me?! You had no right..." 

"No!" Murph said, cutting her off abruptly. "You have no rights. Your body belongs to us, you are our property and we've decided you will not be taking any fucking birth control. That's the end of it." Murph said, his voice cold and matter of fact. She shook with anger, if she had a weapon she would have tried to kill him right then and there. 

"The fuck it is!" she screamed, throwing her lollipop at his face. "I fucking hate you and I will never forgive you for this. Do you hear me Joe? NEVER!"

Murph hated the words coming from her, he knew she was just being irrational and emotional but they still stung. 

"It's our fault that we didn't teach you about your place as our slave," Hunter interjected, stepping forward. "But don't worry baby, we will." 

"Fuck you too asshole!" she screamed. She took another step back from them, her posture remained aggressive but they could see she wasn't at her best. Her normally fiery eyes were tired and depleted, she was still vulnerable from the assault and they knew it. 

"From now on, we will act like the Masters' we are, so there is no more confusion," Murph continued, moving to flank her. "Now, be a good slave and get over here." The spark rekindled behind her eyes as she felt threatened.

"I will rip your fucking face off," she promised, backing up slowly until she hit the door she came in from.

Hunter took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, opening them up playfully.

"Here, kitty, kitty." 

*********

Patty pulled Marshall Agners into her office at the UPP Pennsylvania HQ. She saw what had happened to Morgan at the drop point and knew she needed help. Patty couldn't shake her gut feeling about those soldiers and sure enough she was right. 

"The drop was compromised Sal, she needs help," Patty said, closing the door behind them. She told him what she saw happen, how CG Barberi found the birth control device and broke it before Morgan could use it. 

"I have an idea though," Patty continued. 

Marshall Agners sat on Patty's desk, loosening his collar with a sigh. "You want me to authorize a DND order for you Patricia?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

"I can do it Sal, I've got to. She's my girl, I sent her out there without telling her about them and now she needs some help," Patty said, her big brown eyes pleading. She was supposed to be retired from fieldwork, she was injured last year while trying to rescue a group of infertile slaves and still hasn’t fully recovered. 

Rubbing his temple, Marshall Agners sighed heavily.

"Exactly, you mentored her so you know she can handle herself. If she knew beforehand she would have never transitioned organically. She was the only one that fit both of their profiles enough to infiltrate successfully."

Patty went to a binder on her desk, opening it up. "She has over a dozen orders to complete," Patty started. "If she gets pregnant you know she can't complete most of those.” Marshall Agners groaned, wrapping his arms around Patty from behind. "Why are you doing this to me? Do you want me to die from a stress induced heart attack?" he asked, holding her to him. 

Patty leaned her head back against his chest. 

"Not before me," she said closing her eyes. 

********

AJ looked down at the baggie of small white pills in her hands. She had taken them from the forest floor after Morgan was attacked and knew she needed to get them back to her. AJ didn't know what they were for but she could see the device Morgan's Master destroyed was important and knew these pills came with it. 

AJ saw the small bag near the tree log in the chaos. Before she was taken back to the house she picked it up, putting the small baggie in her cheek while no one was looking. 

She touched the four pills wondering how she was going to get them to Morgan. She didn't even know where she was, they took her away a few hours ago and she hasn't heard anything since. AJ looked up startled, quickly hiding the pills as the sound of her bedroom door unlocking echoed in the room. 

Squad Leader Mills walked inside with a ring of keys. AJ sat uncomfortably on her bed looking up at him. He looked like such a mean guy; he was about ten years older than her with dark, neatly cut hair, a thick mustache and eyes that seemed to have little patience for everyone and everything around him. 

"Stand up slave. You've been summoned to see Miss O'Bryan," he said flatly, motioning for her to follow him. AJ stood up and turned briefly to adjust her bedding, cheeking the baggie of pills discreetly. 

They drove through the night in silence to the Center, AJ could feel him looking over at her every so often. She felt weird sitting with him alone, his body all of a sudden looked so much bigger, his hands appeared harder, the lines in his face deeper. 

AJ stared out the window into the darkness as they drove, hopeful that she would be seeing Morgan again. She was worried about how badly her Masters' were going to punish her. They were so mad at her when they saw whatever that device was. 

She felt goosebumps pepper her skin as they parked in front of the huge ominous building. It was mostly dark except for a few windows and the very top floor. She followed Squad Leader Mills inside past dozens of troops. Some she recognized, many she didn't, they were all mulling around quietly. She looked up at a large clock on the wall.

Already 11:17pm.

They went directly to an elevator heading to the fourth floor. Squad Leader Mills led her to the residence, stopping before he knocked on the door to face her.

"I'm sure I don't need to say this but I will. You will obey every command they give you. Don't replicate or idolize her bad behavior, their patience does not extend past her."

AJ nodded her head, she didn't want to talk with the baggie in her mouth. Turning back to the door, he knocked twice before opening it. 

**********

CGB held Morgan tightly as they rode the elevator up, nuzzling her neck from behind. The physician recommended that she get some rest before they use her, advising she should head to bed. So he begrudgingly carried her to the residence making sure he held her soft, squirming body tightly to his own as much as possible.

They decided to give her a treat for tonight, not because she deserves it but because they plan to use it against her when her training starts to get especially difficult. She has been wild since he destroyed her implant device. He expected her adrenaline to start to taper off as she stopped fighting. 

The problem was that she hasn't stopped fighting yet.

“Relax baby, there's a surprise waiting for you to help with the transition back,” he said, picking her up off the ground from behind. Walking with her in his arms to the residence, he saw Squad Leader Mills standing outside the door. Nodding to him in silence, he continued forward.

“I don't want a surprise. I want to fucking kill you,” she screamed, kicking in his arms. “And you, and you, you too asshole,” she said, kicking towards random soldiers. “Especially you Ed!" she screamed, kicking at him extra hard as they walked by. 

“Mmhmm,” CGB responded patiently, bringing her inside and toward the bedroom door. Letting her down, he opened it and watched her entire demeanor change in an instant. 

“Alice!” she exclaimed, running over to the bed and jumping into her arms for a hug. He watched her from the door smiling warmly. He was happy to see her get on so well with another slave and was hopeful the girl would trigger Morgan’s maternal instinct. 

She was docile and obedient, they ordered her to become extremely close to Morgan, forming a strong bond. They will allow her to remain with her as long as she does as they say. He was not worried about her telling Morgan about their demands. She was so afraid of them when they spoke with her she didn't say a single word, just shook her head yes and no silently. 

CGB quietly closed the door, locking it behind him.

********

Jack sat in a cramped dark space for what felt like days on end. He woke up bound tightly to a restraint chair with his head forced straight forward. He couldn't see an inch in front of him because of the darkness, it was also hard to breathe with how small and hot the room was. 

Jack moved his wrists feeling them tightly secured. He took a deep breath, grateful they didn't cover his mouth on top of everything else. As much as he knew they were probably going to beat and torture him to death, it was all worth it for him to get inside the building. 

Before deciding to stay behind to try and help Morgan, Jack had an idea. He knew these fucks would bring him back into the Center. So in preparation, Jack swallowed a small, short range but extremely effective radio jammer that would disrupt the entire building while he was there. 

He knew Dispatch would notice its activation and start making their moves across the state. Jack pulled against the restraints holding him to the metal chair. These fucks haven't interacted with him in hours, Jack wondered why they put him in this dark room and just left.

Suddenly, the glass mirror illuminated the small space Jack occupied. The brilliant light blinded him momentarily as his eyes adjusted. He could see he was in front of a two-way mirror that faced directly into a bedroom. 

A small brunette sat on a large canopied bed playing with her long straight hair nervously. Jack couldn't turn his head so he didn’t see who walked into the bedroom until they reached the bed.

To his relief it was Morgan, rushing in to hug the girl, jumping on her happily as they rolled together on the bed. Jack couldn't help but smile at her childish affection. 

He suddenly felt a cold gust of air enter the small space, letting him know someone was behind him. 

"Enjoying the view?" asked Murph, painfully squeezing his shoulders as he stood behind him. "You should feel lucky, you're going to get quite a show before we send your fag*ot ass down to Hell," he whispered in his ear.

Murph pressed a button on the wall that filled the small space with the noise from the bedroom. He could suddenly hear Morgan and the brunette giggling on the bed in loud clarity. Murph roughly grabbed his hair, leaning close to his face. 

"Everything we do to her is directly because of you. Trying to take my property from me would normally just result in a death sentence," he rasped evilly. "But I really fucking hate you. So first you'll watch her sleep peacefully with her little friend. Knowing that tomorrow, every scream she makes from my cock slamming into her is all your fault." 

Murph pulled Jack's hair harder, "You're going to watch us break her in; fucking every part of her as hard as we want, for as long as we want until she starts to love the abuse and beg for it." Pulling his head back roughly, Murph laughed sinisterly before punching him hard in the face. 

"Then after you watch her take our cum in every possible way, we'll put you out of your misery." Murph sneered, pressing the button to turn off the sound. He left just as quickly as he came, leaving Jack alone in the small space again.

Jack spit out the blood in his mouth onto the two-way glass. He watched Morgan roll around on the bed happily as she chatted with her friend. 

He was already in Hell. 

*********

Morgan and Alice laid on the large canopy bed close to one another. Alice waited a few minutes until she was sure Morgan’s Master had left before she pulled the small baggie from the inside of her cheek. 

"No fucking way!" Morgan whispered excitedly, taking the pills from her. She quickly swallowed all four, relieved that for just a moment she had a chance at turning things around.

"I didn't know what they were for but I could tell you needed them," AJ said, sitting up. 

"You are so smart Alice," Morgan said cupping her face gently in her hands. "Thank you so much." 

AJ's heart skipped a beat looking into Morgan's large, catlike eyes. 'She's so pretty,' AJ thought, bewitched by her. She had never entertained her thoughts about being with women; she only really had experience fucking soldiers as a breeding slave and didn't know much else from that. 

Morgan could sense the conflicted feelings coming from AJ. She looked like she wanted to say something, like she had a secret that she couldn't hold anymore. Morgan wondered if she was bi-sexual. 

"Do you like girls Alice?" Morgan asked quietly, holding her gaze. AJ looked away embarrassed, she honestly didn't know what she liked. 

"I… I don't know," she said shyly. Morgan put her hand on AJ's softly. 

"Do you want to find out?" 

AJ looked at her like a wide eyed doe, she felt time slow down as she whispered, "Yes." Morgan smiled sweetly getting up to sit directly across from her. She took both of AJ's hands in hers, holding them together. 

"If you want me to stop at anytime just tell me okay?" AJ shook her head 'Yes' feeling her pussy tingle with excitement. She felt her small nipples hardening against the sheer lavender dress and a warm wetness start to collect between her thighs.

Morgan took her hands and moved AJ’s hair behind her ears, cupping her face softly. She touched her lips to AJ's, lightly kissing her as she used her tongue to open her mouth. 

AJ couldn't help but moan, it felt so good. Morgan’s lips were full and warm, her tongue gentle and curious. Morgan pulled away from her briefly, her eyes looking down at AJ’s body, "Can I touch you?" she asked.

AJ felt self conscious but also excited. Morgan looked down at her body lustfully, making her feel even hornier. She pulled her thin dress strap down her shoulders, exposing her small pale breasts and hard pink nipples. 

Her thin dress pooled at her tiny waist as she sat up on the bed. Morgan moved forward, kissing AJ's neck as her hands lightly ran down her torso. She touched her stomach lightly, running her fingers back up her ribs to cup her breasts. 

Morgan moaned against AJ's neck enjoying this more than she thought she would. She didn't have much experience with women either but she did know how she liked to be touched. She hated that AJ was fucked with no consideration for her own orgasm by these assholes on a daily basis and wanted to make her feel good.

She deserved to feel good.

"What makes you cum Alice?" Morgan asked, softly tugging on her nipples as she kissed her ear. AJ's hands went under Morgan's grey camisole to her big breasts. She felt how soft and heavy they were, how much bigger her nipples felt compared to her own. 

Morgan sat up on her knees, pulling off her camisole to reveal her topless chest. AJ moved to Morgan this time, her mouth going directly to her dark pink nipples. Morgan giggled as she fell back onto the soft bed with AJ on top of her, her warm heavy breasts cushioning AJ’s face.

AJ felt her pussy dripping down her thighs as she sucked on Morgan's nipples and played with her. She was not normally like this but she needed to feel and taste every part of her body, she couldn't stop herself. AJ was burning up; her pussy throbbed and quivered as she licked and suckled Morgan’s breasts. Morgan moaned too, grabbing AJ’s narrow hips to rub her smooth skin, "You helped me today sweety. Let me help you."

Morgan pulled down the slip dress from AJ's slender waist, leaving her fully exposed now. Her natural blonde pussy hair was neatly trimmed like all the other slaves, her skin was smooth and soft with beauty marks peppered across it. 

Switching positions, Morgan turned AJ onto her back, kissing her again. She knelt between her open legs as her hands played with the girls' nipples, rolling them between her fingers. 

Jack sat in the small hidden room with a rock hard boner and no way to touch it. He watched Morgan and her friend roll around on the bed, their beautiful show of feminine love slowly driving him insane. 

Morgan stood up from the bed briefly to shimmy out of her own small shorts. AJ felt her face flush at the sight of her completely hairless pussy. 

Her hips were wide and shapely, with lean legs and a softly defined flat stomach. AJ saw the two tattooed initials on her hips, reminding her of what her Masters' demanded she do. Morgan crawled back onto the bed between AJ's legs. 

"Stop me anytime okay?" 

AJ felt Morgan's hands on her legs, gently opening them more, "Okay." 

Slowly, Morgan kissed her way from AJ's neck to her breasts, taking each in her hand. She kneaded and played with them, taking her hard nipples into her mouth to flick her tongue over them. "You are so beautiful Alice," she whispered, kissing further down her stomach. 

AJ found her hands going into Morgan's long curly hair as she started kissing around her pussy lips. The first lick sent shivers down her spine. Then her tongue slid between AJ's puffy, slick folds, lapping at her juices excitedly. 

"Mmmm," Morgan whispered looking up into AJ's eyes. AJ felt like she would cum right there, she had never felt more desired.

AJ felt her legs involuntarily closing as Morgan licked up and down her slit. Morgan held them open, running her tongue over her clit, swirling it under the hood. She then slipped a finger into AJ's aching pussy, sending an entirely new sensation through her. 

AJ saw Morgan's ass high in the air as she ate her out. Her head fell back, as her hands moved to her own nipples pinching them hard. Morgan slipped a second finger into AJ's soaking pussy, rubbing both along her g-spot. 

That did it for her, with Morgan's tongue still flicking her clit, AJ felt her orgasm explode through her. Grabbing hold of her hair, she kept Morgan's face buried in her pussy as she came hard onto her hand. AJ's moans were loud and unrestrained, her entire body shook with a pleasure she had never felt before. 

Morgan moaned into her pussy in response, licking along her labia and sheath. She had never made a girl cum before and was quickly realizing that she liked it. AJ was flushed and squirming, her small chest heaving as she came down from the clouds. 

Morgan moved to lay beside AJ, taking her into her arms. They laid together just cuddling, neither needing to say a word. 

It didn't take long before they both were fast asleep.

***********

Murph and CGB looked at the live feed from Beta Team as they walked through the dark cave system. They found a way into the UPP base but it was only accessible to a handful of troops at a time. They couldn't do any large scale attack but they could infiltrate much easier by travelling through the caves. 

"I want two men to go in there as UPP soldiers and gather information on their command center," CGB ordered standing up from the table. “We also need to figure out what the fuck is going on with our communication system, we can’t get in contact with teams out in the field.” 

It was late in the afternoon and he was anxious to get back upstairs and start with Morgan. She was currently helping her little slave friend get settled into her own room in the residence. Unaware that CGB and Murph sent in men to set up the bedroom for her slave training/ interrogation.

Jack watched as men entered the bedroom and began taking away furniture. He had to have been sitting in the chair for at least 16 hours straight. He had fallen asleep after watching Morgan and her friend make love, which seemed like a vivid and beautiful dream. 

Now he was back in his own twisted reality, watching men move out everything from the bedroom but the large canopy bed. They attached thin long silver chains to the top railings, running them down to the mattress with straps on all sides.

They also brought in a new piece of furniture that he had never seen before. It looked like a large lazy Susan with bindings attached to it. Jack still couldn’t turn away, he was forced to watch as they put out all the items they were going to use on Morgan.

Everything from lube to whips and cuffs, Jack’s stomach turned at the sight of it all. Not a moment later, he felt cold air rush into the small space again. He could feel the evil presence behind him as CGB approached.

“Wow, Red was right, this is a great view,” he laughed, grabbing Jack’s hair roughly. “Can you believe I didn't even know this little peeping room existed? Crazy.” Jack could feel CGB stripping off his t-shirt behind him, throwing it on his lap. “What do you want to see first? I was thinking of making her suck my cock again but with her feisty spirit I'll probably need to use a mouth guard.” 

Jack remained silent, not responding to his provocation. Now he knew why they didn't cover his mouth, they wanted him to participate in their depravity. CGB undid his buckle, slipping his belt off behind Jack. “I know Red can’t wait to start with her ass too, she's a total natural. After her training, she'll be able to take both of our cocks at once. Daily."

CGB laughed as he clicked the button on the wall, filling the small space with noise from the bedroom. 

*********

Morgan helped AJ decorate her new room most of the morning enjoying their time together. It was so nice spending time with another girl. As much as Morgan loved to kick ass and fuck shit up she was also very much a girly girl and discovered her and AJ have a lot in common.

Morgan was finding herself really enjoying her company, she was sweet and smart, a real survivor that could easily become a Dove with some mentorship. 

As Morgan was putting away a book on a high shelf she heard the bedroom door swing open. She turned to see Joe and Hunter enter the room at once. 

"What? You don't know how to fucking knock?" she asked, annoyed. Climbing down from the chair she looked at them suspiciously, they were both… smiling. 

Disturbingly wicked smiles.

They made her uneasy, standing side by side with both of their shirts off. 

She looked at their hard chests and scowled. Hunter's displayed his tattoos, including her initials over the 1488 on his heart. Joe's tattooed sleeves didn't take away from his hard bare chest or her initials up on the right side of his neck.

'Why do assholes always have to be so fucking hot,' she thought, hating the way her body reacted to the sight of them. 

"Come on baby, we need to show you something," Murph said, moving toward her. She turned to AJ and smiled, "I'll be back to help you finish up soon."

AJ looked at Morgan and wished she had the courage to say something. AJ knew she wasn't coming back anytime soon. 

Morgan walked up to them oblivious to what was behind her bedroom door. Murph lightly put his arm around her and led her across the common area. His cock was already straining to be inside of her, enjoying the build up of leading a beautiful lamb to the slaughter. 

The lights were off and the shades were drawn in the bedroom as Morgan walked in with both men right behind her. Turning them on, CGB enjoyed the look of shock on her beautiful face as she realized what was happening. 

"What the fuck is this?" she asked in a low voice, her body bristled and ready to attack. Murph knocked on the door and she heard a series of locks engage behind it. 

Now she was getting nervous, the room was almost a mirror image of Hunter's, from the bed to the weird fucking furniture she’s never seen before.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Murph started, taking off his belt slowly. "We figured you might as well start your slave training while we ask you some questions," CGB continued. 

She hated when they worked together against her. 

"Slave training? Ha!" she laughed. "Go ahead and hit me one fucking time and see what happens."

Murph moved toward her with a smile, his hand running along the bed railing as he closed in the space between them.

"I told you we would never hit you," he said, standing in front of her. "But like I said before, you will obey us." He softly cupped her chin before roughly kissing her, holding her face to his with both hands. 

She struggled against his lips, pushing hard on his chest as he moved her closer to the bed. Letting go suddenly, he let her stumble back out of his arms onto the bed, right into Hunter's waiting lap. He held her in between his open legs, rubbing his face in her hair from behind.

"First you don't need this," he said, tearing her camisole off her chest. She grabbed his arms to stop him but it had no effect. She felt her back touch his bare chest, his skin was searing hot against hers. He firmly squeezed her tits from behind, pulling her even tighter against him. 

Murph walked over to a table in front of the large glass mirror Jack sat behind. He looked directly into it, smiling sinisterly as he picked up a bottle of lube. 

"Question number one, who dropped off that fucking trash device for you," CGB asked, his breath hot against her ear. She struggled in his arms, her tits bouncing in his hands as she twisted back and forth. 

"Your whore mother," she hissed, elbowing him directly between his ribs. He let out a painful grunt releasing her for a moment. She moved to get off the bed but Murph was quickly in front of her, pushing her back down. 

"Alright, you want to do this the hard way, that's fine with me," Murph said, pulling her shorts off her legs suddenly. Grabbing both of her ankles, he affixed them to the chained straps hanging from the high bedpost. Securing her in seconds, she was left half-hanging with her open legs high in the air and her torso still on the bed. 

She looked up shocked at how quickly he secured her into the vulnerable position. Her ass was a good foot off the bed and at a perfect height for their cocks. Almost simultaneously, Hunter secured a pair of soft leather cuffs on her wrists that had a loop for a leash they could attach if needed. They held her wrist tightly together in front of her, limiting her movement.

Murph grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them wide open to look at her hairless pussy and asshole. He stood corrected, chaining her up like this was fucking amazing. 

"You are so beautiful Morgan. You will be the perfect slave once we train you to fucking behave," he said, rubbing her asshole with lube as she thrashed against the chains. "You fuc…," Hunter crawled onto the bed behind her and put a black ball gag into her mouth before she could finish, securing it under her long hair.

"You had your chance to talk when we asked you your first question. Since you didn't answer, you're going to get punished. We will keep doing this until you fucking learn," Murph said, pressing his index finger into her ass to spread more lube. 

She screamed 'Fuck You!' through the gag, but it just came out as muffled noise. Hunter leaned over her on the bed, wrapping her long hair in his fist.

"Remember how this ended last time?"

Morgan felt Joe widen her legs and step up flush against her ass. The straps that held her ankles high in the air moved along the bed’s metal railing, leaving her vertically spread eagled.

She looked up at Hunter, pleading with her eyes as she whimpered through her gag. He unbuttoned his own pants, smiling down at her as he pulled her hair tighter. "I know baby but this is for your own good," he responded to her pleas. 

She felt Joe pushing hard against her asshole, forcing his cockhead past her tight rosebud until it popped snugly inside. She wiggled in the air, moving her tight, lubed ass around his shaft. He grabbed both of her ass cheeks firmly and pushed into her, watching as his length slowly slid deeper into her ass. 

Arching her back, her whimpers became more high pitched as he pushed further. Hunter leaned down to her ear as Joe's cock started a slow, deliberate pace into her. He made sure his cock completely disappeared into her ass before he pulled his hips back again. 

"I know you want me to play with your little pussy but I can't until you start talking," he whispered into her ear, licking her earlobe. 

Joe had to slow himself down, he could feel her tensing up and not relaxing. Her ass was so tight, with her body in this position his cock was in the most amazing velvet grip he could imagine. He wanted to touch her pussy too, he could see it glistening, her pink lips puffing up with need. 

"One more time…," Hunter started as Joe stopped pumping into her, slowly pulling his cock from her ass with a wet plop. 

"Who dropped off that fucking trash for you. We know it was him, all you need to do is say it. Say his name," Hunter rasped, eager for her to say the answer so he could fuck her. He pulled out her gag, allowing her to catch her breath, "I don't know his name," she lied. 

‘They think Jackson dropped off the device?’ she thought, wondering how they came to that conclusion. She didn’t want to tell these idiots otherwise but she also had a feeling that they wanted confirmation so they could justify the horrific things they planned to do to him. 

Hunter growled against her ear in frustration, "Liar." 

Murph slapped her ass hard, shaking her entire body with its force. 

"Ah! You fucking cocksucker," she screamed. Murph spread her ass cheeks again and lined his cock up to her tender asshole. 

"Go get the mouth guard," he directed CGB as he forced his cock back into her ass holding her cheeks apart. She growled loudly, gritting her teeth as he thrust hard, grabbing both of her open legs with his large hands. His cock snaked back between her well lubed asscheeks, overstuffing her again. "Tell me!" he demanded, thrusting into her ass hard. 

“Never... helping… you,” she got out between hard thrusts. 

CGB let go of her hair and walked over to the table in front of the two-way mirror. Grabbing the hard silicone mouth guard from the table, he pumped his cock looking directly into the mirror. He knew Morgan's whimpers and moans echoed through the small closet, ringing loudly in that punk’s ears. 

Morgan was panting, her entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as Murph continued to fuck her ass, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. Murph felt her relaxing, her hips yielding to his as he slammed against her. She had her eyes closed tight trying to focus on the burning pleasure building from her ass. She never saw Hunter open the guard directly over her clenched mouth. He pinched her right nipple hard, eliciting a gasp from her. Once she opened her mouth, he quickly put the hard silicone guard in. Immediately stopping her from biting down, forcing her mouth into a permanent 'O'. 

Her eyes shot open as she went to bite but couldn't, the mouth guard also prevented her from talking but he couldn't keep it in for too long, it could lock up her jaw. Murph pulled back out of her ass again, unhooking her ankles from the high straps. She fell back down onto the bed and was flipped onto her hands and knees.

Hunter wrapped his hand tightly into her hair as he lined himself up between her plump open lips. She shook her head and backed away from him but he held her tight, forcing his uncut cock directly down her throat. She had never felt her throat being fucked like this before, his musky shaft ran over her tongue but she couldn't move her lips at all. Hunter soon found that all those small noises she made felt amazing as they vibrated around his shaft. He looked up from her and saw Red rubbing her ass as he cocked his head toward the mirror. 

“I'll be right back,” Murph said to CGB with a grin. 

He barely registered that Murph was talking to him as he pumped into her mouth with abandon. Both of his hands were tightly wrapped in her curly hair holding her head against his pelvis as he slammed his cock down her throat, determined to cum directly into her belly. She stared up at him; her big brown eyes were a heady mix of angry, fearful and aroused, all at the same time. 

CGB watched his cock go in and out of her mouth, her full lips puckered around the guard masked that she had the device in. It just looked like she was being a good girl, taking his cock obediently down her throat. He felt his balls tighten and twitch already needing to cum. He pulled out of her mouth and let her catch her breath. 

"Will you give me a name?" he asked huskily holding his wet cock in front of her open mouth. She pulled away from him again, earning a hard thrust back down her throat.

Murph left the room stark naked and walked to the small hidden closet that held their prisoner. Opening it, he could see CGB aggressively pumping into Morgan's mouth. She was on her knees facing him, he had both of his hands firmly holding her up by her hair. He could see Morgan holding her bouncing tits with her bound hands and hear the wet slapping and whimpering of their fucking in graphic clarity. 

Murph grabbed Jack's hair and leaned down to his face. "She's willing to take all that abuse to protect you. Isn't that sweet?"

Jack had bit his lip in anger so hard he could taste his own blood. This was honestly worse than he expected. He didn't know why they were doing this to her in the first place. 'Did they find out she was a Dove?' he thought, wincing at the ferocity of CGB thrusts into her face. 

"What are you going to do for her? You can end all of this right now if you tell us your greeting codes," Murph said, knowing that if he could tell his soldiers the right coded phrases they would get access to much better information. 

Jack was still staring forward, watching CGB force his cock down Morgan's throat. At this point, she was getting into it, her whimpers had morphed into moans and her ass wiggled eagerly. "That's a good slave, take your Masters' cock," CGB grunted, petting her head. 

Jack knew they wouldn't let her go but he couldn't stand to watch this anymore. He relented, telling Murph two real greeting codes; 'Are you hot? Cold as Hell and Are you cold? Hot as Heaven' and one false code that would give them away. 

Murph laughed letting go of Jack's hair, "So this is what breaks you? Not brass knuckles or even a baseball bat to your shins. No… it was seeing MY GIRL take a real cock that was too much for you. MY PROPERTY that you will NEVER FUCKING HAVE!" Murph yelled, punching him so hard in the face it broke the restraint keeping his head facing forward. 

Looking up dazed, Jack saw the moment CGB came down Morgan's throat. He held her face against his crotch, her hair wound tight in both of his fists. A look of ecstasy overcame him as he groaned loudly, grinding into her mouth. 

Jack could hear Morgan's muffled moans as she swallowed his cum, her small body kneeling on the bed looking up at him submissively. Murph left him in the small closet and returned to the bedroom moments later, his cock ready to be back inside of her. 

CGB pulled out of her mouth slowly, taking out the silicone mouth guard. Morgan caught her breath, her lips were red and numb and her throat was a little sore. He cradled her face and kissed her deeply, running his tongue over her swollen lips. "You did great baby." 

Murph approached the bed as CGB moved away. With a silent nod they switched; Murph climbed on top of Morgan in bed undoing her leather restraints. CGB pulled on his boxers and went to go start the second phase of this process. Smashing in that fag*ots face until he admits he helped her. 

Morgan panted under Murph, still edging toward an orgasm but unable to reach it on her own. "I always knew you were strong," he started, kissing her neck as his body covered hers. He held himself up, not pressing any of his weight onto her. "That's why we branded you, that's why you will have our children. You're stronger than he is, he broke and gave up information while you didn't. He doesn't deserve your silence." 

Morgan knew for certain they had Jackson now, she hoped he would have left when she told him to but of course he fucking didn't. 

She honestly didn't care about anything but having a cock inside of her pussy right now. They had to have been fucking her for well over an hour and she had reached the breaking point a good 45 minutes ago. She reached under him taking his hard shaft in her hand and lifted her hips, guiding him inside of her. Murph let out a lustful growl at her enthusiasm, his hips pushing forward full force, into her tight wet pussy. Feeling a cock finally fill her she fell apart, her body unable to cope with the force of her orgasm. They had never fucked her so roughly before and she had never cum so hard before. 

She met his thrusts with her own, bucking up her hips and wrapping her legs tightly around his back to stay locked together. He wrapped his arms around her small body reveling in her desire for his cock. He got off on that cunt watching him fuck his property, filling her fertile pussy with his cum. 

CGB was stopped on his way to fuck with Jack by Squad Leader Mills. "There is a reported jammer on property blocking incoming communications. Seven of our checkpoints have been destroyed and we are just hearing about it now."

"What?!" 

Mills handed him a satellite phone with Lead Captain Smyth on the other end. 

*********

Jack pulled hard on his restraints, slowly loosening them with each jerk in the chair. The mechanism holding him in place was shattered with Murph's last punch, inadvertently giving Jack an opportunity to escape. 

He bent his head and bit the leather strap holding his left wrist down, pulling it off. Looking up, Jack saw Murph passionately fucking Morgan; he could hear the sweet lies and promises he was saying to her as he slammed into her pussy. Jack's jaw clenched as he watched them cum in unison, holding each other close as their bodies trembled. He knew the feelings he was experiencing were exactly why these sick, psychotic fucks did this to him in the first place.

Jack felt the leather strap pop from his left wrist freeing one of his hands. Quickly he undid his other wrist and legs, smacking his limbs hard to wake them up. 

He could hear CGB right outside the door talking to a soldier about their communications getting scattered, probably due to Jack's radio jammer. In a divine intervention, CGB was diverted from the door and took a phone call in another room. 

Jack could see he was in the upstairs residence of the Center through the cracked door. He saw an adjacent room with a large window that he could climb out of. Without a second thought he moved, running across the hall into the bedroom, quickly closing the door behind him. Turning to face the window, his heart stopped at the sight of AJ sitting on her bed silently.

"Please, shhh," Jack whispered, desperate to get out of the building before his absence was noticed. AJ looked at him for a moment before she went to the large window opening it. He ran up to it, standing beside her to see how high they were off the ground. 

Jack would need to free scale the building to get down. He turned to AJ and kissed for forehead grateful that she helped him escape. 

"Thank you."

Jack climbed out the large window, happy to see that it faced directly out into the forest. Grabbing the ledge with his hands, he started making his way down. He saw the window close as AJ heard CGB scream from the hallway. 

"FIND HIM NOW!" 

********

Patty still had it, as a full grown woman she took pride in her ability to maintain her mature and voluptuous figure while also remaining strong enough for combat. She was the one that taught Morgan to use all of her assets to her advantage including her body to control those around her.

Patty had experienced being enslaved before, she was once owned by CG Wagner of Mississippi. She managed to fake her own death, escaping his evil clutches before he could brand or impregnate her. 

Patty knew that Morgan would not have the same outcome as her, these two were nothing like CG Wagner. For one, they were eager to start families, it seems they both have been waiting for a slave that they could share and Morgan just happened to fit the bill perfectly. 

Only problem was that Morgan was under the impression she would complete her orders and return in 6 months. But with how they have been acting, Patty had a feeling they were never going to let her go. The pain in that brutes eyes at the sight of the implant gun was jarring to Patty. That was not the look of a fascist, murdering psychopath. 

It was the look of a hurt lover.

Patty strapped 3 needles of Depo-Provera to her upper thigh, planning on using one on Morgan as soon as she sees her. The shot was short-term birth control meant to last 8-12 weeks. 

At this point, any protection is better than none and there was no way Patty could get another implant pump gun for her. Putting on her boots she began moving through the dark cave system, making her way into West Virginia. 

**********

CH. 7 Faithless 

Murph ran his calloused hand down Morgan’s bare back as he slowly circled her naked body. She was bent over and restrained, her head and hands secured tightly within a cushioned wooden pillory. Her long curls flowed down to the hardwood floor in front of her, swaying everytime she shook her head. 

"You know I hate punishing you, especially with your injuries,” he whispered into her ear. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this, she thought for sure they would have stopped by now.

"You can leave anytime asshole,” she huffed, blowing wisps of curls from her face. He was still trying to get the same fucking answer from her, an answer she was never going to give.

“Again!" he snapped, bringing the soft leather whip down hard across her bare ass. She screamed, thrashing violently against the restraint. “Who tried to help you? Give me his name!” Murph yelled. He knew she was close to breaking, she already told them almost everything they'd found in her background check.

“Tell me how you got my implant out and I'll give you a name,” Morgan countered, kicking her leg back at him. 

“This is not a fucking negotiation,” Murph growled, grabbing her ass roughly. He wasn’t about to tell her that they drugged her, fucked her and then forced her into the fertility examination. She was already a fucking handful, he could never tell her about half of what they've done to her behind her back.

"Then you can eat a dick Joe!" she screamed.

She was exhausted, they were pushing her way past her limits with this interrogation and it showed. She thought she could handle this but they were going harder than anticipated. 

She already told them more than she wanted to; relenting after hours of spankings, rough fucking and heavy restraints. The only things she's been able to keep secret are that she’s a Dove and anything about Patty. She couldn't believe they were being so harsh on her, she never expected an actual interrogation. 

“We should have never humored your bad behavior because now your attitude is impossible to correct,” Murph said, pressing his hips into her ass. 

“Blah, blah, blah," she mocked, taunting him. Murph dug his fingers into her left hip as he took his semi-hard cock out of his boxers. Pressing his cockhead against her asshole, he felt her immediately tense up. 

“Keep talking Morgan and see if I don't tear your ass up again,” he warned. 

He has been personally interrogating her the past two hours, getting to know how she responds to all types of stressors.

Fucking her nonstop in only her beautiful ass, he was actually having a great time. He was only acting impatient and angry to keep her on edge. In reality, he was enjoying her interrogation, finding that he was more sadistic than he originally thought.

He loved hearing her beg him to play with her pussy, something he would not do until she answered his questions. He hasn’t touched her clit once and has stopped her from cumming almost a dozen times. She struggled with being controlled and sexually frustrated, they’d found that this was the fastest way to break down her defenses. 

Teases hated being teased after all.

“I know you're a contractor for the liberals so tell me what I want to fucking hear," Murph hissed. "If you keep playing tough then maybe I will start treating you like I treat all my other POWs." 

She kicked her leg back sharply, connecting her heel squarely with his balls. The force behind it knocked him backwards, right onto his ass. "Fuck!" he roared, writhing on the floor.

"Don't ever fucking threaten me again!" Morgan screamed, struggling to break free from the pillory.

"You will regret that slave," Murph snarled, moving to stand up. 

"Oh, I'm 'slave' again? That's not my fucking name Joe!" she yelled. 

Murph hooked his arm under her hips, lifting her ass off the ground. Bringing his open palm up fast, he smacked her pussy lips hard.

"Bad Slave!"

She screamed, the sudden contact proving too much for her. He saw an opportunity to break her and quickly started rubbing her sensitive clit, confusing her senses. 

"Tell me and I promise to let you cum," he coaxed, watching her struggle again. He slipped a finger into her burning hot pussy, feeling her silken sheath envelop it. She was as hot as the pits of Hell and he wanted nothing more than to be damned to her for all eternity.

'Just fucking break baby,' he thought, holding her squirming body still.

She whimpered, her voice finally cracking after hours of this torture. "Joe… I...," she paused considering any other lies she could tell. She sighed, realizing she was backed into a corner on this. 

"It was… him. His name is... Jack. He was just trying to help me," she lied. She knew she just secured Jack's death sentence with those words. She was sure they had him locked in another room, ripping his fingers and toes off one by one. She felt awful for lying but she couldn't risk Joe finding out about Patty. 

Being a Military Commander, he knew about Doves and has probably enslaved a few before. For the most part, Conservatives saw Doves as annoying liabilities. Too headstrong and disobedient to have as regular slaves but also too fertile and healthy to kill indiscriminately. 

But make no mistake, they did kill Doves. Especially ones like her that were sent to conduct orders against them. 

"Who is he to you?" Murph asked, pushing a second finger into her pussy. He started to slowly pump into her, rubbing his thumb against her tender rosebud. He already sent Lead Captain Smyth out with multiple teams to look for Jack after he escaped. With orders to kill and not capture, Murph didn’t expect to see him alive again. 

"He was my training partner at a Combat Camp," she replied, squirming away from his fingers. "He's a good man that saw you two fucking abusing me and tried to help," Morgan continued, hoping she could make him feel bad. She wasn't optimistic though, Joe had no sympathy when it came to anyone, let alone his enemies. 

"Tell me the rest…" he pressed, pumping his fingers into her pussy harder.

"There isn't anything else!"

"You have a full black out on some of your information. Tell me the rest Morgan." 

She groaned, struggling in the pillory, "I don't know what you're talking about. What else do you fucking want from me?!"

"The truth," he replied calmly, alternating his fingers between pumping into her and rubbing her sensitive clit. "You are not being honest with me."

Morgan groaned louder, kicking her legs as he held her ass up in the air, his fingers expertly playing with her pussy. 

"I can't…"

"You will," he ordered.

"No!" she screamed. "I told you everything now let me fucking go!" 

Murph laughed, rubbing both fingers along her g-spot. For all her bluster she was not nearly as strong a prisoner as she'd like to believe. If they actually wanted to torture her, she would have broken within a half hour. 

"You and I both know you're special. That's part of why I am being so soft with you, I know you will tell me who you are," he said, kissing up her spine as he held her hips. 

"I can't… No more Joe!" she gasped, responding to his fingers inside of her. Slowly pulling them out, he rubbed her clit, feeling the little nub emerge from under its hood. Her entire body shook, jerking hard as she responded to his touch.

"You can't hide anything from me and you don't get to have secrets anymore,” he said, rubbing her clit faster. She whimpered, gritting her teeth as she shook her head 'No' vigorously. 

"We are almost there baby…," he cooed. He knew she was so close, he could feel her body losing control. He loved her feistiness, it was very endearing to him. But in the end, she was still a woman and by virtue weak and vulnerable. She needed to be enslaved for her own good and they needed to know what to expect from her as their property.

"Tell me!" 

He rolled her clit between his fingers and she lost the last bit of control she had left. Screaming loud enough for the entire building to hear, she finally shattered. 

"Dove! I'm a fucking Dove!" she screamed, shaking violently. "I… I used to help the UPP free infertile slaves. Go ahead and fucking kill me already you piece of shit." 

He has tortured many men before and knew how to do it efficiently. Breaking a woman without actually causing her harm was much more difficult but he still managed to do it within a few hours. 

"A Dove…," he responded softly. "I should have fucking known." Cocking his head to the side, he looked toward CGB standing quietly in the doorway, watching them. 

"Did you hear that? Looks like our little girl is a birdy afterall," Murph laughed, slapping her ass. CGB walked into the room with a scowl on his face. He did not like Doves and was upset to learn that she was one. 

As a Captain General, he's run into a handful of Doves over the years. They've always been attractive, none to him as much as Morgan but the type of woman it took to be one was always very appealing. The problem was that Doves were trained to manipulate men, it was hard to tell what was genuine and what wasn't with them. 

Morgan was no different; headstrong and built for breeding she was the hallmark of a Dove. They chose beautiful, fertile women for a reason; to make it as difficult as possible for Conservative men to kill them. He should have seen it the moment she killed those fucks in the woods. Only a Dove could murder men so mercilessly over an infertile whore. 

"Were you sent here to conduct a Mission?" CGB asked in a low voice. 

Morgan tried to turn her head to see him but it was locked in place. "You fucking enslaved me remember? I was heading West when I was stopped by your men and now you fucks won't let me go!" she lied. She needed to salvage as much of her story as she could. 

Murph looked to CGB with a smile and nodded in agreement. She was right. He knew from the moment he found her that she didn't want to stay on the Compound but he didn't care. He wanted her so kept her and now he knew why she's been such a pain in the ass. 

She was forced to sleep with her worst enemy, which for Murph, made enslaving her even hotter. 

He also knew what to do to keep her down.

All Doves had the same basic weakness that always worked against them. A Dove would never terminate a child as they were the most conservative subsect of the Progressives. They valued all innocent life, to a fault and as much as she was willing to take birth control she would never get an abortion on an actual child. 

No Dove ever has.

Once she is pregnant he knows she won't try to play Wonder Woman either as it would directly risk harming the babe. He smiled gleefully at the thought; he wanted nothing more than for her to be barefoot and pregnant at home, available to him anytime he wants.

"You will need more extensive training, Doves don't assimilate well," CGB gruffed, running his hand through her long hair. She cringed away from his touch, loathing the training he was hinting at. CGB promised himself that he would focus on instilling some fucking fear into her. She needed to understand that if she disobeys them and falls into the wrong hands, especially as a branded Dove, they will certainly rape, abuse and torture her.

Then probably kill her for not submitting to them. 

Once stripped of her weapons and ability to manipulate, she was just as powerless as any other slave. She just also had the misfortune of wearing their brands, making her invaluable to enemies and traitors alike. 

With all the horrible things they've done, both on and off the battlefield, they had good reason to fear for her safety. Up until recently, neither of them had any real weaknesses. 

Now they both shared the same beautiful, disobedient, loudmouthed one. A spitfire slave that also happened to be a little weapon of mass destruction all on her own.

A sharp knock against the bedroom door turned their attention from her. Murph stood, opening it to Squad Leader Mills. "I'm sorry to disrupt you Commander but Captain General Kelly of Virginia is here to meet with you."

"What? Meet as in he's here person?!“ Murph asked, confused. "Did you summon Virginia for something?" he shouted to CGB from the doorway. 

Looking up from Morgan, his face twisted in return, "No." 

Murph frowned pulling on some pants, "I'll go see what he wants." 

Unlatching the cushioned frame; CGB freed Morgan's head and hands, lifting her up into his arms. He kissed her lips tenderly as he carried her over to the bed, laying her down onto her back. 

"Why fight us all this time Kitty? You could have told me you were a Dove. You can tell me anything." 

She whimpered softly, utterly exhausted and defeated. She didn't know what to believe anymore, she expected them to tear her apart once they found out she was a Dove. Instead, they actually stopped interrogating her and took her out of that fucking contraption. 

CGB was angry with himself for not seeing what was so obvious from the start. He was so blinded by his lust for her that he ignored all the clear signs presented to him. He wasn't angry with her though, he never really could be.

"I don't believe you," she whispered. She hated how he toyed with her emotions, as if he had a compassionate bone in his entire fucking body. 

"No?" he asked, tilting his head down to her. He knelt between her open legs, running his fingers down her torso to her bare pussy. "You don't think you can tell me anything?" 

He leaned down to her sensitive dusky pink nipples and took one into his mouth. They were still raw from his attention this morning so he made sure to use his tongue to soothe them over, circling each teat gently. 

She moaned, raising her chest up to meet his lips. She hated how badly her body needed him; how he used his hands, lips and cock to expertly strum her towards a long overdue release. 

"I know I can't tell you anything," she groaned, pulling away from him again. She was fighting herself just as much as she was fighting him. 

He took both of her heavy breasts in his hands again and continued suckling and kissing her nipples. "You will see…," he whispered. "Just how much we care for you." She didn't have the energy to fight him, her body and mind were both completely spent. 

Kissing her softly, his hands wandered down to her shapely hips, lifting them up to meet his own. Her body was flushed pink and damp from sweat, she looked exhausted and vulnerable. He could feel his cock growing painfully hard at the sight of her.

The fading bruises were still visible on her neck, reminding him to control himself. He knew she was defenseless and seeing this side of his lioness made him feel even more protective of her. She looked so small under him, so easily breakable. 

As much as he always did enjoy breaking his favorite toys, he didn't want to hurt her. 

In fact, it made him angry that she forced them to break her down to this point at all. She could have just told them she was a Dove from the beginning, there were worse things she could have been that he would have still accepted. 

"Please Hunter…," she begged, pulling him down to her lips. She kissed him lightly, almost hesitant to see how he responded back. He ran his hand up her neck into her hair, grasping it hard for a moment before petting her head softly. His other hand went down to her pussy, feeling her bare, slick lips. 

"Do you want your Master's cock slave?" he asked in a low, husky voice, looking directly into her eyes.

She bit her lower lip, looking back up at him nervously. "That's not my name," she whispered.

"I already told you…” he started, moving to cover her body with his own. “You are my slave when I have you on your back,” he continued, lining his hard cock up with her aching pussy. “On your knees...," he whispered, rubbing his cockhead along her wet slit. "Or with your ass in the air," he growled, ramming his cock forcefully all the way into her. She gasped, reeling from the impact as he grabbed onto her hips, pinning her down underneath him. 

He thrust into her hard, fast and mercilessly, allowing himself full access to her tight pussy. She grabbed onto his broad shoulders, digging her nails into his thick muscles to brace herself.

“You are MY slave," he growled into her ear. "You will ALWAYS tell me the truth!" She whimpered under him, her trembling body yielding to his. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she tried her best to hold on tight. 

"Who am I slave?!" he rasped, pumping into her pussy viciously. She let go of his shoulders to grab the bedsheets, pulling them taut as an orgasm crashed through her. 

"Master! You're my Master!" she screamed, completely falling apart. She didn't want to fight him anymore, she happily rode the tsunami of built up desire. He growled in kind, holding her hips tight as his cock speared deeper into her.

"Say it again slave!" he ordered, feeling his balls twitch ready to fill her pussy. "Master!" she cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She tried to meet his thrusts but he was going too hard and too fast. 

She couldn't keep up with him. 

"Please…," she begged, holding back onto him desperately. "Please… Master..." 

He went wild; fucking her with animalistic fervor as his most basic nature took over. Her submission rang loud in his ears, fogging his mind to the point that he couldn't think clearly. 

"Fuck!" he roared, squeezing her tightly as he released thick jets of cum deep into her womb. He ground his hips against hers, forcing his cock as far into her pussy as possible to ensure she kept every bit inside. Her head fell back as screams of ecstasy escaped her against her will. 

Her slave training was going well.

*********

Murph heard Morgan's faint screams of pleasure as he sat at his desk. Glaring at Captain General Kelly, he was pissed that he stopped by unannounced for seemingly no good reason. 

"Sounds like Barberi's having fun with your new slave," he laughed, lighting a cigar. CG Kelly was only a few years older than Murph but looked like he could be in his early 50's. He had salt and pepper hair at his temples and weathered black eyes. His permanent 5 o'clock shadow only added to his rugged look.

"We both were up until about 10 minutes ago," Murph complained, sulking at the fact that he didn't get to finish with her. 

"I don't blame you, I saw your branding ceremony," he said with a sly grin. 

Murph took out a bottle of Bourbon from his desk pouring them both a tall glass. 

"So what brings you here brother?"

CG Kelly frowned, taking a deep drag from his cigar. "My youngest son Elliot was taken by the UPP two days ago. They sent him back after a few hours of fucking with me with one message. He was told to ask Daddy to stop helping West Virginia." 

Murph paused, looking up enraged, "They took your child to intimidate you?" 

"They did."

"And it was because you helped us?" Murph continued, handing him the glass.

"So it seems," CG Kelly responded. 

Murph couldn't believe the depths of depravity those cunts would sink too. 

"What are you two doing over here that's got their skirts so riled up?" CG Kelly asked, finishing his drink in a few swigs. 

Murph poured him another as he mulled over the question. "It could have something to do with 'Jack' their fag*ot Commander that just escaped from us."

CG Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Escaped?"

"For now," Murph confirmed. "Smyth’s out hunting him with some of our best as we speak."

"Well, I'm here to strategize a joint attack with you to retaliate properly. With how dirty those fucks are playing, CG Reynolds thought it would be best if I came up here unannounced and in person. I've got a few days to spare and a lot of firepower to dispose of."

Murph smiled, handing CG Kelly another full glass of Bourbon. "We will set you up in the guest Cabin. Do you want Pamela or maybe Rose?"

CG Kelly shook his head, downing half the glass in one gulp. He was one of the only men that could match Murph when it came to putting them back. 

"After Stacy passed I can't look at blondes anymore. I've only got one love now," he said tipping the glass back to his lips. 

"We have a guest room in my house or even CGB's if you'd prefer. There's always space here but Morgan is going through her slave training so you're going to hear a lot of that."

"I don't mind," he laughed, moving to stand up. "It brings back fond memories." 

The door to Murph's office swung open and CGB walked in with a wide smile. "Who the fuck let you in here?"

"Ah! You fucking asshole!" CG Kelly exclaimed, pulling CGB in for a friendly hug. "Finally done screwing your brains out enough to say Hello?" 

"Never done but here I am," he replied, smiling. 

Murph caught CGB up on why CG Kelly was visiting for the next few days. 

"Elliot's only like 2 years old right?" CGB asked.

"Yeah. He's just a baby, still in the nursery with the girls. So the libs steal babies on top of fucking murdering them now," he responded, offering CGB a cigar.

"I'm not surprised, they're fucking disgusting," CGB said, accepting it. 

CG Kelly's cell phone suddenly went off. Looking down at the phone, he sighed heavily, "I have to take this, do you have a room?" 

Murph led him across the hall to a private office to have his conversation. 

"Report?" asked a deep voice on the other end of the line. 

"Things are pretty calm here," CG Kelly responded, unbuttoning his collar. "They were just training their slave, all their posts were guarded, everyone is stationed as they should be. Things are fucking fine Wagner, you are wasting my goddamn time!" he growled, annoyed.

"You owe me a favor and I am calling it in Kelly. They've had major problems up there recently and need a drop-in. Besides, I was asked by Hank Guillo's brother to have someone check out that negra slave. They say she's running wild up there, going around completely unchecked. Got the boys fucked into complacency so I want you to do an assessment. Just watch her for a few days, blow some shit up and report back to me when you're in Virginia again," barked CG Wagner.

"You should watch your tone motherfucker, you don't get to tell me to do jack shit. I like these two way more than I've ever liked you. Barberi's like a brother to me and he's never had poor judgement. If there's anything to report back, I'll let you know. Don't fucking call me again," Kelly snarled, hanging up abruptly. 

Kelly didn't like spying on his brothers, especially for an asshole like CG Wagner. If he didn't owe him this fucking favor he would have never agreed to this trecherous shit. 

He hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary and knew he wasn't going to. He planned on reporting CG Wagner to the Command Table for abusing their Code of Conduct as soon as these few days were up. 

********

AJ nearly jumped out of her skin as Squad Leader Mills barged into her bedroom. She was brushing her long brown hair quietly at her vanity, getting ready to go to sleep for the night. 

"Get up slave. Miss O'Bryan is requesting your services again tonight," Mills ordered, standing in front of her. AJ stood up quickly, excited to see Morgan again. She was getting worried with all the screaming she heard today between Morgan and her Masters. AJ wasn't sure if they would let her spend the night again. 

"There is also a guest staying in the building that you will be available for. Should he ask for you...," Mills continued quietly. 

"A guest?" AJ asked timidly. 

"Captain General Kelly of Virginia is visiting for a few days. He is staying here and is aware that you are available to him," Mills responded bluntly. "You should know this stuff by now," he said, looking at her impatiently. 

"I… I'm sorry, Sir. I guess… I, I'm just not used to all of this. I wouldn't normally be available to any guests like him," she replied. 

Mills walked up to AJ and touched her delicate shoulder lightly. "Well I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's out getting trashed with the Commanders right now, so you're probably clear for the night." 

AJ smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining with a youthful innocence Mills forgot existed. He was caught off guard by his attraction to her. She was much too pure to be in this place and was treated way harsher than she should be. 

Unlike that fucking skank Morgan, AJ was obedient and demure. She didn't have the same body but she had more than enough to keep any man happy. Plus the lack of bad attitude was well worth the smaller tits.

Mills wondered if he could request her for himself.

AJ walked with Mills down the hall to Morgan's room quietly, feeling goosebumps start to prickle her skin. She saw Morgan waiting for her outside her bedroom door, wearing a short fluffy white robe. Freshly showered and smiling mischievously she looked great, especially considering how horrible her training sounded earlier. 

"Finally!" she exclaimed, pulling AJ away from Mills into an embrace.

"I've only been gone a minute," Mills responded sarcastically. 

"Not you jackass," Morgan hissed.

"Oh? Well then have a good..." 

"Go Away!" Morgan yelled, slamming the door in his face. Mills clenched his teeth, wishing he could tear the damn door off its hinges. He had enjoyed listening to her screaming all day, it was a shame the Commander's stopped abusing her for the night to go out drinking. 

Morgan turned from the bedroom door to AJ, opening her bathrobe up. AJ felt her heart skip at the sight of her voluptuous body. Wearing a lace red bra and thong paired with silky black thigh high stockings, she looked like she was about to star in one of AJ's most intimate fantasies. 

The one playing out right now.

Reaching into her deep bra cup, Morgan pulled out a cell phone, turning it on. Still smiling, she looked through it, searching for a phone number she had called before. 

"I left this here last time they had me locked in this shithole," she said, slipping the fluffy white robe completely off her body. 

AJ stared at her, not really hearing anything she was saying. She watched drops of water fall from her long curls down onto her damp light brown skin. Her big breasts were barely covered by the red lace cups of her bra. The small thong she wore rode high up on her hips, biting into her soft skin as it tightly hugged her curves.

Morgan dialed a number and put the phone to her ear, listening for a response. Her brow furrowed in confusion when no one answered. She dialed a different number and waited for an automated message.

'This is an automated recording designated for: Delta-Oscar-Victor-Echo Niner-Zero-Tree. Repeat, that was Dove 9-0-3. Follow this Protocol until further notice: J-7. Repeat: Follow Protocol J-7. This is an automated recording des...'

Morgan pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, hanging up the phone. Protocol J-7 meant Patty was in the field for whatever reason and wasn't available. The protocol dictated she call Patty's superior for directives. Morgan already knew what her orders were, if she couldn't talk directly with Patty then there was no reason to bother Marshall Agners. 

Morgan sighed, moving toward a bookshelf to stash the cellphone again. AJ watched her go across the room, her full ass bouncing with every step she took.

AJ wanted to touch her so badly, she's been thinking about what they did last night and wanted to do more. Feeling brazen; AJ moved toward her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Before she could make contact, the sound of rowdy laughter boomed throughout the apartment, stopping her.

It was the Commanders, obviously wasted and enjoying themselves as they laughed and sang their way inside.

"Shit," Morgan whispered, turning from the large bookshelf. AJ put her hand down, turning to face the door along with her. 

"Kitty! Where are you?" yelled CGB, staggering into the apartment with Murph on his shoulder. Morgan rolled her eyes hearing the nickname, knowing they must be obliterated with how obnoxious they sounded.

"Stay here," Morgan whispered to AJ. Tip-toeing out of the bedroom, she heard raucous laughter coming from the kitchen. Walking through the arcway of the common area, she found herself right in front of all three Commanders in just her skimpy lingerie. 

"Oh Kitty, look at my Kitty," CGB slurred, moving towards her. Morgan laughed at the sight of him, he was visibly hammered. They must have emptied the fucking bar out with how disheveled they appeared. She didn't recognize the third man standing alone across the kitchen. He eyed her over slowly, his jet black eyes unusually clear and focused. He didn't look nearly as drunk as Joe and Hunter. 

CGB kissed her and she could taste the Whiskey on his lips. "So beautiful," he mumbled, pawing at her breasts drunkily. She swatted away his hands as she walked up to Murph to give him a kiss. Just as drunk and frisky, he tasted like straight Bourbon and tried his best to grope her ass. She managed to evade them by coyly opening the fridge door and stepping behind it. 

"Are you two hungry?" she asked, drawing their attention to the inside. After sufficiently distracting them with food, she turned her attention to the mysterious man standing quietly across the room. 

"So, who the fuck are you?" she asked, walking up to him. He grinned down at her, amused that she would just approach him on her own. He knew who she was from watching her branding ceremony but seeing her in person was something else. 

CG Reynolds didn't believe Barberi, a notorious nig*er killer, could actually fall for a half-breed slave. CG Kelly knew he could because they liked the same kind of bitches. He hadn't seen a set of tits like hers since his late slave Stacy and she only had them when she was carrying Elliot. Before she died in delivery, CGB asked Kelly if he actually loved her, knowing she was having complications. She was a stacked little vixen that never listened to him and didn't seem to fully grasp that she was no longer free. 

She was also the love of his life. 

After Elliot was born he couldn't sleep with another blonde again. He just started fucking slaves a few months ago and after seeing her ceremony was considering branding another slave himself. 

"Captain General Kelly of Virginia," he said, taking her small hand in his. "Nice to meet you Kitty." She went to shake but he raised her hand to his lips, kissing it instead. He held her fingers firm as she tried to pull them away, staring her down silently. She narrowed her eyes at him in response, ripping her hand from his lips in disgust.

"My name is Morgan, not Kitty," she snapped. "Are you the reason they are so fucked up?" she asked, eyeing Murph and CGB drunkenly rummaging through the fridge. 

"I'm afraid so," he said moving closer to her. She didn't like how he looked at her, undressing her with his eyes. Maybe it was because no one else ever had the ability to openly gawk at her. Something about him being the same rank as Joe and Hunter made her feel really uneasy. 

"You have quite a body slave," he said, looking behind her.

"What is fucking wrong with you assholes? I just told you my name was Morgan. Also, don't look at me, none of this is for you," she hissed, turning so he couldn't see her ass. 

"Shy? That's surprising for a negra," he continued, reaching out to touch her long curly hair. 

"Neg..? Don't fucking touch me!" she snapped, raising her voice. 

"Be good Morgan!" Murph yelled from across the kitchen.

"I bet you're never good," CG Kelly whispered in her ear, touching her hair again. Morgan looked at him incredulously, unsure if he was testing her or what.

She decided that she didn't care. 

Turning quickly, she grabbed his wrist, twisting it hard away from her. "I said don't fucking touch me cocksucker!" 

He laughed, taking a step closer to her as she held onto him. "You're lucky I'm not your Master you little bitch," he spat, looking down at her. "I'd turn you out right here and now for that."

"You couldn't handle me old man," she countered, letting go of his wrist to push back hard against his chest. He never had a slave challenge him like this, let alone a half-breed one at that. Now he understood her appeal to Barberi.

She was fun to play with.

He grabbed her arms in return, holding her in place. "We will see about that. You’ve only been dealing with these two nice country boys up until now." 

She looked up at him infuriated, pulling away from his hold. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

He pulled her body closer to his, leering down at her menacingly. "Your superior in every way. You're a slave that's only good for taking cock and making sons. That's it."

Growling low, she bristled with anger, tearing her arms out of his grasp. "Like your shriveled, old, pencil dick could put a son in anyone," she taunted. "The last time you got it up, we were still in the United States. Go fuck yourself."

Turning on her toes, she walked away from him before he could respond, taking the last word. Swaying her hips, she wrapped her arms around Murph's neck making sure to bend over to give that loser a view. 

"I'm going back to bed Joe," she whispered into his ear, looking back at CG Kelly suspiciously. He stared right back at her with a crooked grin, making her feel oddly uncomfortable. Murph kissed her back affectionately, taking out food from the fridge, "Okay baby." 

"Come say bye," Hunter demanded, stumbling toward her from the cabinets with a lucid smile. She went over to him as well, giving him a kiss before turning from them both to leave the room. Looking back over her shoulder at CG Kelly, she felt his dark eyes on her every step of the way. 

'Who is this guy?' she wondered, heading back to the bedroom. 

********

CG Kelly watched her leave the kitchen and adjusted his pants. She was a hot little thing for sure, the perfect little bitch to take out a long day of frustration on. 

Her branded hips made her untouchable to a certain extent but there were other ways to correct a disobedient slave. 

After eating, laughing and drinking some more both Murph and CGB succumbed to the excitement. Passing out on the kitchen island and floor respectively, they were oblivious to the fact that CG Kelly was completely sober and has been since he switched out vodka for water a few hours ago. 

He checked the time, it was almost sunrise at 4:42am. 

The residence was quiet and dark, only Squad Leader Mills remained in the common area and he was fast asleep on one of the sofas. Walking quietly, CG Kelly approached a bedroom door, finding it cracked open. Peeking inside, he saw Morgan intertwined with another woman, sleeping peacefully in a large canopy bed. 

Walking up to the foot of the bed he looked down at them. Morgan held the smaller one affectionately, snuggling her into her large bosom as they both slept soundly. CG Kelly studied the pale slave beside her, with silky brown hair and a beautiful doll-like face she must be the one Murph offered him earlier. 

He smiled sinisterly at them, this was a very clear weakness for the little negra. One he did not see coming at all. 

"Sir…?" 

He turned to see Squad Leader Mills behind him in the doorway, eyeing him skeptically. Stumbling back from the bed, Kelly sloshed toward him, immediately conveying his 'inebriation' to Mills. 

Mills sighed, understanding the message as the Commander made his way to him in the dark. 

"Mills, bring my whore down for me will ya? I don't want to wake up that loudmouthed bitch," he slurred, stumbling past him. 

Mills was torn; he was happy someone else saw through Morgan's bullshit but was upset that the Commander actually wanted to use AJ. He was hoping he would just pass out for the night.

"Of course, Sir."

******

Jack sat hidden on a high branch within a thick evergreen tree watching the sun peak over the black horizon. He could see the dimly lit outer perimeter of the North Quadrant and knew he was almost off the Compound. He has been dodging troops all night, running non-stop to avoid them. 

Jack saw movement along the forest floor and held his breath. Lead Captain Smyth has been closely tracking him since his escape and got dangerously close to putting a bullet between his eyes a few times already. 

He watched a flash of pale skin dart through the foliage, followed by a long brown ponytail. 

'A runaway slave?' Jack wondered, climbing down from the tree. He could hear branches snapping under the runners' feet as she sprinted toward the heart of the Compound. 

Moments later the woman screamed, the sound of Lead Captain Smyth's voice followed soon after. 

"What the fuck are you doing out here slave?"

Jack heard a feminine voice respond but couldn't make out her words. Taking out his pistol he moved toward them. Jack saw a beautiful, mature woman being handcuffed by Smyth and led in the opposite direction. Jack considered if he should intervene, last time he did it did not end well for anyone. 

Learning from his past mistakes, he turned toward the perimeter, sprinting to the edge of the Compound. He would come back with reinforcements for all of them and he wouldn't fucking fail again.

************

AJ rubbed her eyes groggily as she walked beside Mills. It was really early in the morning and she wasn't sure what was going on. She was woken up suddenly and told she was being summoned. It wasn't until she got outside of the bedroom door that she realized it was the guest that was requesting her for use.

"Do whatever he asks of you. He can be a mean one...," Mills said quietly, knocking on the door twice before walking away from her without another word. 

AJ stood frozen as CG Kelly appeared, looking down his nose at her with a half smile. 

"Come in little slave."

AJ walked into the room feeling her stomach knot. She had forgotten how awful this feeling was, the anticipation before she had to submit to one of these jerks. AJ preferred the softness of Morgan but could appreciate the hard body of a good man. 

She just didn't like THESE men, they were all awful to her and never tried to please her. AJ slowly took off her slip dress exposing her body to Kelly as she stood in front of him. 

He looked her over quietly, sitting down on the edge of his large bed. Patting his lap softly, he motioned for her to sit down. 

She obliged, sitting perched on his muscular thigh. She could feel his thick cock growing hard through his boxers right against her ass. 

"What is your name?"

"Ali… AJ, Sir…," she responded, shifting uncomfortably. He wrapped an arm around her, cupping her small perky breasts in his hand. 

"You are close to the negra correct?" he asked, pinching her nipple. She winced, pulling away from his fingers. 

"Yes…, Sir. I… I swear I am doing as they ordered."

"As they ordered?" he asked, pinching her nipple even harder. 

AJ whimpered in pain, squirming in his lap. "Her Masters… they ordered me to get close to her. We are good friends now I swear," she said, pulling away from him. 

Kelly wrapped his fist in her hair, jerking her head back hard. "Don't pull away from me again slave."

She gasped, feeling her scalp sting from his rough handling. He pulled her head closer to his and kissed her, completely overpowering her mouth with his. 

"Why did her Masters ask you to get close to her?" he asked, moving AJ to lay on her back underneath him. 

AJ looked up terrified, unsure if she should risk withholding any information from him. He was a Captain General afterall, he could do almost anything to her without repercussions.

"They didn't say Sir…," she confessed. "They just told me to get close to her and to tell them anything she does." He wrapped his hand around her neck and began kissing her breasts softly. AJ fought the urge to withdraw from him as he lightly squeezed her throat. 

"You must be a good girl... to be trusted with such a responsibility." 

AJ was frozen in fear, unsure why this Commander wanted to know so much about Morgan. He bit down on her small nipple, eliciting a yelp from her. Moving on top of her, his body completely covered her own, pressing her down into the mattress.

"You're going to continue to be a good girl and do something for me little slave," he whispered into her ear. She whimpered softly, closing her eyes tight as his hot breath crawled down her neck. 

His hands went to her pussy and to his surprise she was wet. He rubbed her clit and felt her small body twist under him. Squeezing her neck harder, he rubbed her clit at the same time, turning her on and scaring her all at once. 

"Will you be a good girl for me AJ?" he rasped, lining his hard cock up with her pussy. She lifted her hips, opening her legs wider for him. 

"Yes, Sir…," she whimpered, feeling him press into her. His cock was thick, too thick for her to comfortably enjoy. 

Thankfully he went slow, removing his hand from her neck and focusing his attention on her pussy. Rubbing her sensitive lips, he slowly inched into her.

"You are going to pass whatever you learn right along to me and you're not going to tell a soul that you did." 

He pushed deeper into her, filling her tight pussy with his meaty cock. She whimpered, realizing he was asking her to spy on Morgan too.

She didn't like the feeling of being overfilled, it was uncomfortable and too much for her. 

AJ pulled away from him, trying her best to adjust her body from underneath his hold. In an instant, his hand slammed back down onto her neck, completely restricting her airflow.

"What did I fucking tell you…," he growled, slamming his cock into her. She screamed loud, afraid of suffocating and in shock from his hard thrust. He laughed, thrusting into her faster, enjoying the flashes of pain that crossed her beautiful face with each push.

CG Kelly didn't mind when his slaves screamed so he let go of her neck, grabbing onto her long brown hair. Another pained screamed left her, spurring him on even more. 

He was getting into a good rhythm when he heard a faint crashing noise followed by his bedroom door bursting open. 

"Get off of her!" Morgan screamed, lunging for him. Mills followed close behind her but was too slow. She jumped onto CG Kelly's back, pulling him off AJ by his throat. 

Clawing at his neck, she squeezed down hard, choking him. "Pick on someone your own size cocksucker," she hissed into his ear. He grabbed both of her hands, pulling her entire body over his in one hard yank. They both fell to the hardwood floor, with him naked and on top of her. It was only then that he realized she was also naked and still holding onto his neck.

"Let go of me you fucking whore," he rasped, glaring down at her. 

"Get off me first, pencil dick," she sneered, smirking up at him. 

Pulling her hands from his neck, he held them in one fist using his other hand to grab her bare breast roughly. He squeezed her hard, molesting her as he heard CGB approaching. 

"You'll pay for that you little fucking bitch," he whispered, letting go of her as CGB entered the room. 

"What the fuck is going on in here?" 

********

Patty had forgotten how intense slave training could be. She had been a free woman for so long that it was hard for her to adjust to being back in this position.

The Breeding Cabins on this Compound were beautiful but very deceiving. Inside the Training Cabin specifically, slaves were fucked by soldiers over and over again until desirable behaviors were conditioned into them. The initial training was sometimes done with a surge of fertility drugs and hormones to kick start the process for combative slaves. 

Patty was right on the edge of menopause but hadn't quite hit it yet. She was protected by the Depo Provera but it was not foolproof. With enough fertility drugs pumped into her they could probably counteract the shot enough to have a fighting chance at knocking her up. 

Patty knew her compliance ensured they wouldn't have to bother drugging her. She expected to be captured early on so she stashed the birth control shots in a secluded spot that she could return to. She needed to find Morgan first before she risked carrying any drugs around. 

To Patty's dismay, she found Morgan much faster than she thought she would. Naked, gagged and restrained to a criss-cross post, Morgan was visibly livid. 

She was right in the middle of the Main Hall, surrounded by guards and three different Conservative Commanders. Patty immediately recognized CG Kelly of Viriginia, she hadn't seen him in awhile but he looked exactly the same. 

He was an evil bastard just like the rest of them, it was a shame he was here at all. 

Patty saw that Morgan was being forced to face another slave. She was a pale girl, bound to a leather mount while being fucked at either side by two large soldiers. She appeared to be enjoying it, moaning and begging for more, her small body meeting theirs eagerly. Patty chalked her enthusiasm up to the drugs they probably shot into her.

Morgan turned her head from AJ and locked eyes with Patty as she was brought into the Main Hall. Morgan's eyes widened and she squirmed, trying desperately to talk through her gag. 

Patty shook her head, trying to disway Morgan from bringing any attention to her. Patty was prepared to go through the motions but she didn't know it would happen in front of Morgan. Morgan was already on edge from seeing AJ get fucked, having Patty appear out of nowhere was too much for her. 

She lost it. 

Thrashing wildly, Morgan screamed through her gag, demanding their attention. 

"Alright. I've had enough," Murph said, walking away from her. Returning a moment later, he motioned for the physician beside him to proceed. 

Approaching her bound arms cautiously, the physician took out a needle, administering a specific cocktail of drugs to her for the best chances of conceiving. CGB stood beside him holding her still as she violently twisted and pulled at her restraints. 

Her anger radiated off her body, pulsing through the air like concentrated heat. It took a few moments for her to respond to the hormones, cooling her down and turning her on at the same time.

"You're going to obey us or you will watch her get fucked by the rest of the platoon," Murph promised, turning her head to face him. 

Her brown eyes hazed over as she fought the drugs they just injected her with. Her body quickly betrayed her though, feeling the chemicals counter her natural desire to fight. CGB undid the restraint behind her, pulling her down from the post. 

He quickly placed her on a leather mount right beside AJ, moving behind her to lock her limbs in place. She looked to her right and saw AJ deep throating a soldier while another fucked her ass. Morgan hated how hot the sight made her and knew it was because of the drugs. 

"You will join her soon Kitty," CGB whispered from behind, rubbing his cock up and down her wet slit. Murph moved in front of her, wrapping his hands in her long hair. 

Morgan struggled between them; there were too many people around. Soldier's were walking in and out of the Main Hall with many stopping to see what was going on. 

Captain General Kelly smiled from the sidelines appreciating his handiwork. He wanted her humiliated and suggested for them do this to get her back under control. He assessed that she needed an attitude adjustment, a reminder that her pretty pussy does not guarantee anything but her safety. 

Her wellbeing was a totally different story. 

She felt like she was given a straight shot of MDMA. Her entire body craved human contact; she now wanted the hands she would normally push away all over her. She ground her teeth looking over at CG Kelly in anger. He smiled smugly, lighting a cigar as he watched CGB enter her pussy from behind. 

What a fucking view. 

Murph grabbed her jaw forcing her mouth open to put his cock down her throat. He didn't need to worry about a mouth guard, she eagerly sucked him as soon as his cock touched her lips. Although she may try to fight them internally, her body could not deny them any longer. 

Just like AJ, she happily took their cocks in front of dozens of soldiers, eager to please them in every way. While Murph fucked her throat with abandon, CGB jackhammered into her tight pussy enjoying the erotic sight before him. 

They were told about how she acted around Hank which may or may not have made him want to murder her. Although Hank deserved the brutal death he was given, Morgan's instigation definitely made the situation worse. 

Showing his men that they were willing to put her back in her place was good for morale and easy for him to do. Pumping her full of drugs was a necessary part of the process to make sure she didn't get hurt from fighting them too hard. 

CGB looked down at her on the mount grabbing her round ass firmly. He watched his cock glide into her pink pussy, pulling it taut with each stroke. She was wet and impossibly tight, her small body always tried to accommodate them but was never quite able to.

Murph had to pull out of her mouth, he was too close to cumming. Her tongue working his cock while he pounded the back of her throat was incredible. He didn't think he would be into this since he didn't like the branding ceremony too much with his brothers watching.

But to his surprise it was much easier fucking her in front if his subordinates. Unlike with his peers, Murph was able to relax and enjoy himself knowing that his only equal was CG Kelly. 

CG Kelly was enjoying the show too and felt his cock straining to be in a pussy of its own. Even though he wanted to take Barberi's place and tear that bitch apart, another whore will have to do for now. He looked around the Hall and saw a nice set of tits on a brunette. Lead Captain Smyth was bringing her inside and they locked eyes for a moment. 

She didn't look scared, considering she was handcuffed and being brought into a nightmare situation. She looked experienced and poised, almost like she had some type of previous slave training.

He approached her, pleased to see how beautiful she was as he got closer. She was his age, a mature woman with a beautiful body that she maintained very well. 

"Come here," he demanded, standing a foot away from her. Smyth released her hands, letting her move forward freely. CG Kelly reached behind her, grabbing hold of her cuffs as he lifted her to straddle his hips. She jumped onto him without hesitation, knowing exactly what he wanted. He carried her back across the room, kissing her hungrily as he pressed her body against his. 

Patty was hoping beyond hope that the Commander wouldn't fuck her beside Morgan. Somehow she knew from the moment he looked at her that that was his intention. 

Sure enough, Patty was carried over onto a leather mount to the left of Morgan and strapped in. CG Kelly stood behind her, caressing her milky ass while looking over at Barberi fucking Morgan's pussy. He imagined his cock pistoning into her as he pushed her forcefully into the ground. He didn't want to have sex with her, he wanted to fucking rape her. Hard and obscene so she never forgot her place as a slave again. 

Patty felt the Commander's cock pushing against her pussy. She took a deep breath, bracing herself as he impaled her with his entire length. Patty groaned roughly, trying hard to relax but wasn't able to. He was a big man and was really angry for some reason, slamming into her without any foreplay at all. 

He dug his fingers into Patty's ass and fucked her hard, pumping deep into her pussy.

Patty was sober so she picked up on the jeers and hollers coming from soldiers in the crowd, encouraging the Commanders to fuck them harder. She looked over and saw CG Barberi cumming into Morgan's pussy, pushing his cock all the way into her before pulling out with a pleased sigh. 

Patty watched Murph take his cock from her mouth and move behind her, replacing CG Barberi at her pussy. Patty felt her own pussy responding to the cock inside of it, making her raise her ass to meet his thrusts. 

"Good slave," CG Kelly responded, fucking her harder. Reaching under her, he grabbed her hanging tits, groping them with both hands. Patty focused her efforts internally, massaging his cock from the inside to make both of them cum faster. Her pussy constricted around him in measured waves, giving him a noticeable sensation that he'd never felt before. 

"Wow, what a treat you are," he responded, turning his attention from Morgan's pussy down to hers. Patty felt her own orgasm approaching as she heard CG Murphy come into Morgan. 

Growling loudly, he slammed into her, ripping screams of pleasure from her as she came right along with him. Patty was happy to see CG Murphy playing with Morgan's pussy to bring her to a bigger orgasm, a good sign that they aren't completely awful to her. 

A sizeable crowd of soldiers were cheering them on at this point. Now it was just Patty and CG Kelly left, fucking passionately with all eyes on them. Patty felt invigorated, arching her back to allow him the perfect angle to dive deep into her.

She was right on the edge of cumming when she made the mistake of opening her eyes. Dozens of soldiers were watching them, all talking about Patty and their plans for her. Patty felt a tinge of fear creep over her but it was quickly squashed when CG Kelly snarled behind her as he finally came deep inside of her pussy. 

He was met with wild cheers of applause as the entire Training Cabin erupted in delight. 

Patty moaned, feeling her own orgasm finally peak as she clamped down on his cock. It was intense, more intense than anything she experienced with Marshall Agners. CG Kelly pushed into her a few more times before pulling out of her now well fucked pussy.

"You can take back the little one, I'll be keeping this slave while I'm here." 

**********  
CH. 8 Retaliation

 

Morgan rolled around on the plush bed like an outstretched cat, enjoying the soft cotton against her bare skin. It took her a moment to realize she was actually in bed alone for once. 

Her halo of brown curls were more of a bird's nest this morning, probably from the drug induced chaos she experienced last night. All she wanted to do was jump into the shower and wash her body using the hottest water she could tolerate. 

"My fucking head...," she whispered, squeezing her eyes closed. Her brain was scattered, having been poisoned by a toxic mix of hormones and party drugs, she felt sick to her stomach.

Getting up, she immediately felt the vertigo as her brain hit the front of her skull. She hadn't felt like this since college, she was probably still a little fucked up. She stumbled toward the master bathroom, her hand pressed firmly to her head. 

She didn't notice Hunter watching her silently from a leather armchair, his foreboding presence invisible in the shadows. She was too busy trying to walk a straight line, stumbling as her legs wobbled under her. She didn't remember much from last night but she remembered enough. 

Joe and Hunter humiliated her, fucked her in front of all of their soldiers and enslaved Patty on top of everything else. 

Dragging her feet to the bathroom, Morgan went directly into the large granite shower, turning on the steaming hot jets. Within moments, the entire room was completely fogged up as the scalding water ran freely from every showerhead. 

Hunter quietly slipped into the bathroom behind her, stalking her like targeted prey. He has been patiently waiting for her to wake up, letting her sleep in the hopes that she would be more cooperative with him. He needed to get her to the Med Lab before he left for Central Command this afternoon. 

Slipping his boxers off, he opened the sliding glass door, leaving it ajar behind him. Admiring her curvy silhouette through the steam, he quietly entered the shower careful to not make any noise as he approached her. He loved seeing her wet and flushed, with soapy bubbles running down her sun-kissed skin. 

He could stare at her all day.

Moving behind her, he wrapped his brawny arms around her waist, pulling her body up against his. She spun around quickly, slipping out of his grasp and pushing away from him.

"No," she said, holding her hand up to him in warning.

"What do you mean 'No'?" he asked, amused. 

"Don't fucking touch me Hunter," she warned, posturing aggressively. Her small body was wound up tight and ready to spring at any provocation. 

"You can't deny me what's already mine," he said with a sly grin, moving towards her. She raised her fists up in response, moving her wet hair to the side so she could see him better. 

"I will never be yours," she spat. She was hurt, genuinely upset that he enjoyed humiliating her in front of everyone. She looked at his hard naked body, watching his cock grow at her obvious distress.

"Come here Kitty. I promise I'll be gentle," he coaxed, slowing closing the gap between them. 

"I'm going to make you pay for this asshole," she warned. 

"Mmm, sure you will," he taunted, slowly stroking his heavy cock from base to tip. "You know I have no problem taking what belongs to me. Taking you." 

He moved for her first, reaching for her arms to pull her closer. She dipped low, punching him twice in the stomach before moving out of his reach.

"That's for last night," she growled. 

He doubled over, holding his solid abs as he laughed heartily in pain. His wet black hair concealed his sinister grin as the water ran over his head. Without warning, he rushed her like a bull, wrapping his arms around her entire body. Squeezing her tight, he yanked her up against him, lifting her off the wet tile and into the air. 

"No!" she yelled, kicking violently. She was struggling but he had a solid grip around her, constricting her limbs.

"Oh, you're so wet for me," he teased, sliding her slippery body against his. "I knew you wanted this."

"Why are you even fucking here? Shouldn't you be off torturing small animals or something," she hissed.

"Isn't that what I'm doing Kitty?"

Carrying her in his arms, he left the shower running on full blast as they walked out into the bedroom completely soaking wet. 

Morgan called him every name in the book as she thrashed violently in his arms. She didn't want to fuck, she was angry with him and she was angry that she had absolutely no power in this situation.

"You think a little noise is going to stop me? You know how much I love when you scream," he said, squeezing her body tighter against his. She was ready to attack him, eager to hurt him like he hurt her. 

She just needed her moment.

"After I fill your little pussy with my cum, you're going to see the physician for your high blood pressure," he said, matter of factly. He could feel her entire body recoil, jerking so hard she actually slipped out of his arms and onto the floor. Without hesitation, he jumped on her, pinning her down underneath him before she could run.

"Stop it! You are fucking going," he barked into her ear. Seeing her moment, she lifted her knee sharply, hitting him right between his legs. He rolled off her with a pained groan, giving her just enough time to make a run for the door. She sprinted, naked and soaking wet toward the only way out of the bedroom.

Unfortunately, he got to her in seconds, pulling her back by her waist like a rag doll.

"You hit me again after how nice I've been?" he sneered, squeezing her hard. She went to kick him but he swung her body up into his arms, cradling her securely. Squeezing her limbs together, he rubbed his face in her damp curly hair. 

"Now I have to beat your little ass on top of bringing you down to the Med Lab," he scolded, holding her small body tightly against his chest. "Don't you even care how busy we are today? Your Masters' would appreciate it if you fucking behaved yourself for once so we can focus on killing these liberal fags."

"What are you talking about? What are you assholes planning?!" 

He carried her over to a steel bar that came up to her hips and forced her to bend over it. Her hip bones pressed into the bar, lifting her ass off the ground when she leaned over. 

"You know I can't tell you anything, I wouldn't want you to fly away and spread the word."

Standing behind her, he used his legs to keep hers forced open. 

"Who can I tell? You've kept me here this whole fucking time," she countered, struggling on the bar as he pressed against her back. 

His hands ran over her heavy breasts, pulling at her erect nipples. Squeezing the warm globes, he enjoyed that they overflowed from his palms. He could feel her steady heartbeat through her chest, hammering harder as his cock grew against her ass.

"Like that's ever stopped you before," he laughed, moving his hands down her taut stomach. "I know you have a phone in your room, you will not be making anymore calls out moving forward. You can't and won't hide anything from me but I can and will hide everything from you."

'How could he know?!' she thought, panicking. 'What else does he know?'

"You fucking bastard," she hissed, trying to figure out how he could have found the phone that she hid so well.

"I know it's not fair," he continued, relishing the fact that she had no idea AJ was under their control. "But it's for your own good."

She pulled away from him but he held her firm, using his body to push her down over the bar. She felt like she was being mounted by a fucking polar bear.

"It's a good thing I love punishing you," he whispered, securing her spread ankles to either end of the steel bar. With his chest firmly against her back, he kept her bent over to lock her wrists in place, forcing her to stay in the exposed position. 

"You are fucking evil," she spat, her ass high in the air while her face was almost to the floor. He laughed, walking to a nearby table to grab a flogger. With how badly she's been, he decided to use one with a much thicker hide. Running his hand through his wet black hair, he walked back over to her, enjoying the view of her vulnerable pussy and ass. 

"Evil?" he said leaning down to her ear. "That's far too kind a word Kitty." 

She screamed, shaking her head as he walked behind her, slapping her ass with his hand. 

"I hate you!" she cried out, her voice still hoarse from last night. 

"Don't say that, you're hurting my feelings," he pouted, rubbing his large hands over her plump ass. Grabbing the meaty flesh of her asscheeks, he squeezed her roughly, biting his fingers into her skin. Kneeling behind her, he kissed each mound before licking her pussy lips from behind.

"No, don't touch..," she started, trying to fight the pleasure he was forcing on her. Ignoring her, he ran his long tongue slowly from her labia to her rosebud, making sure to get her completely wet along the way. 

Returning to her pussy, he darted inside and out, enjoying the taste of her nectar as she started warming up to him. Swirling his tongue along her opening, he could feel her tight walls contract in excitement. She squirmed and struggled as he pressed his face into her, grabbing the steel bar to push his tongue further up her sheath.

Once he was satisfied that she was wet enough for him, he stood behind her again and began teasing her with his cockhead.

"Will you be a good girl and go see the physician?" he asked.

She was so angry, she tried to fight the burning desire building between her legs but she was still exhausted and broken down. 

"Why don't you just drug me and drag me there you fucking loser."

"I would if I could Kitty but Doc says no more drugs for you. We can't get a true read of your... blood pressure, if we keep using them." He pressed his cock into her tight hot pussy, feeling her pulling to get away from him as he moved deeper inside. 

'I hope she's already pregnant,' he thought, holding back his hips as he felt her try to adjust to him. He was not going to allow that, he wanted her to feel every inch.

This was her punishment after all. 

Grabbing the steel bar with both hands, he slammed his hips against her ass in one powerful thrust. 

"Ahh!" she cried out, the shock from his entire length entering her knocked the air from her lungs. He stood still, completely buried inside of her pussy as she was forced to take him bent over the bar. Grinding his cock into her, he ran the flogger over her back, tracing goosebumps across her wet skin.

"You will go," he ordered, pulling his cock out of her and lashing her ass hard. 

"Understood?" 

She clenched her teeth in anger, refusing to respond to him. 

"Oh, silence now?" he asked, forcing his cock back into her pussy in another hard thrust. She grunted softly, feeling him fill her again as the flogger ran over the back of her thighs. He rolled his hips into her, pumping his cock in deep strokes before taking it out again and slamming the leather whip down onto her ass. 

She whimpered but didn't scream, holding it in as he laughed menacingly behind her. 

"I can't believe you are staying quiet. I will have to tell Murph about this," he said, forcing his cock back into her wet pussy. Fucking her hard and deep, he held onto the steel bar to give himself more power to thrust into her contorted body. His uncut cock rubbed roughly against her g-spot, making maintaining her silence increasingly impossible. 

He quickly found that he did not like her being quiet for too long. He needed to hear her while they fucked, he enjoyed all the noises she made and she knew this about him. So he fucked her harder, hoping that she would relent and scream by sheer force.

"Are you ready to go?" he rasped. 

She whimpered quietly but did not say more, so he hit her with the flogger again, eliciting nothing.

He was getting angry now. 

"Answer me!" he yelled, fucking her pussy roughly before stepping back from her and slamming the flogger down on her ass again in four hard lashes. 

Silence. 

He growled, dropping the flogger and shoving his cock into her pussy to the hilt forcefully. She remained silent, still not responding to his abuse. He fucked her hard for a few moments before he looked down at her ass and saw the blood on his hand.

Horrified, he stopped suddenly, pulling out from her in an instant. Tracing his finger lightly over the welt, he touched the red slash across her asscheek and saw it was caused by his brutal whipping. 

"Fuck..." he whispered, shocked that he actually damaged her skin.

She remained silent, focusing on her breathing as he unlatched her ankles and wrists. She couldn't feel the cut, her entire ass burned from being whipped. She was just happy he stopped because she was getting too close to cumming and could not give him that satisfaction.

Picking her up into his arms, he cursed himself as he carried her back to the bed. "I'm so sorry Morgan. Fuck... I didn't mean to hurt you." 

She immediately put on a pity party for herself, sensing that for once in his life he actually felt bad for hurting someone. As soon as he put her down on the bed, she turned away from him, feigning soft whimpers of pain like an abused puppy. She did the whole bit; whimpers, small gasps of fear and little shakes. 

She winced as he tucked her in, making his heart drop into his stomach. Lying in bed pretending to be hurt, she marvelled at the complete change in his demeanor. The evil beast he was moments ago has vanished, as did his rough treatment and words. He was now a worried lover, sorry for what he'd done and unsure what to do next.

"Kitty...?" 

"Please... go," she whispered, through trembling lips, still hiding under the blankets from him. 

With a heavy sigh, he obliged, leaving the room sullen and guilt-ridden.

Morgan grinned, quickly getting up from the bed as soon as he was gone. She touched the superficial scratch on her asscheek and laughed to herself.

It continued to amaze her that they never saw their brutal rape and enslavement of her as actual abuse, it was just training for their personal breeding slave. 

Only physical cuts or bruises on her skin were considered a problem to them. She knew they saw her as property but she never really understood it until now. She's been using normal logic when she needs to change her entire way of thinking. 

If she was their mutual property and one of them 'damaged' her, she wondered what would happen if the other found out.

*******

Jack approached the hidden entrance to the UPP HQ cave system and saw something out of place. The normal rock pattern left at the entrance didn't look right, it was disturbed by the last person who entered and not reset back into place.

It was a small code, one that wasn't written in the books. Anytime you enter this cave system you must reset a rock pattern in the dirt if you've disturbed it to show you are UPP affiliated. If you go in without resetting it, you shouldn't have entered.

Jack readied his rifle as he slowly walked into the dark cave, heading towards the winding tunnels that he knew all too well.

'These Nazis think they're fucking slick,' Jack thought, slowly pushing a stone wall to close the hidden entrance.

Sealing them all inside. 

*******

CG Barberi took a long drag from his cigar as he slowly walked around his prisoner's crumpled body. CG Kelly brought him a bunch of Cubans as a gift, he would probably give him that slave he's been enjoying in return for his generosity.

CGB turned back around and kicked the man in the stomach again, this time eliciting the agonal cries he was looking for. He was wound up tight and needed to relax. He was frustrated by what happened with Morgan and knew that if he didn't hurt something, he was going to fucking explode.

"Please, Sir!," the prisoner screamed, pulling his legs into the fetal position. "No more... I'll do anything. Just stop..." 

CGB pushed his boot into the man's stomach where he had just kicked him. Pressing hard, he glared down at him in disgust. "Of course you would do anything to avoid a little pain," he started, lifting his foot up.

"YOU. ARE. WEAK!" he yelled, viciously smashing his boot down onto the man's body with each word. CGB felt the familiar pleasant sensation of his tension releasing with each stomp. As much as Morgan was cathartic for his black heart and soul, only pain and torture could clear his mind.

Today was the first time he actually lost control and physically hurt her. Her refusal to go to the Med Lab was totally unacceptable to him. Something that affects her health and the health of their future family was not up for debate.

With her being so unreasonable, he quickly got lost in the moment, whipping her ass a bit too hard. For any other slave the injury would be nothing, a scratch that was hardly fatal. 

For her though, any damage to her body mattered. Her body was their mutual property, it would be the vessel for their lovemaking, their children, their future. When Murph first approached him about branding her using Rule 23, he promised that he would never torture or beat her without his consent or him present. He broke that promise and broke their Code.

Murph was going to fucking kill him.

Torturing and beating prisoners has been one of the best coping skills he's ever come up with to avoid hurting her like this. When she gets him frustrated, which is damn near every day, he just goes downstairs to the holding cells and tortures a prisoner, releasing his pent up aggression. 

He didn't think he would need to do that today because she was already so broken down from last night. She wasn't supposed to actually say 'No' to him. 

Yet she did.

"My fucking face!" the prisoner wailed, jerking on the floor. CGB looked down at the man bleeding from his mouth apathetically. Flicking the ashes of his cigar onto him, he began slowly walking around his abused body again. 

Still thinking about her. 

He knew she was just trying to be tough because she was humiliated and demeaned, used in front of hundreds of soldiers and was embarrassed by it. She hated being put on display to such a large crowd.

CGB on the other hand, loved showing her off and forcing her to submit to them in public. His infatuation with her was slowly evolving into an obsession to completely control her. He normally didn't mind the games she played with him because he never saw her as an actual player. Now that he knew she was a Dove, he needed to dominate her a bit more thoroughly to establish control again. 

She could turn into an actual threat with some of her abilities if he didn't keep her in line. Which was just another reason why he wanted her so badly, a good mother should be equally as dangerous as she is nurturing. With the right training Morgan will be perfect, she just had a little too much hope and freewill.

He would take care of that soon enough. 

"Stop flinching!" CGB yelled, kicking the prisoner hard in the back. The man screamed, loud enough for the entire basement to hear. CGB knelt down and grabbed his face, pressing the lit end of his cigar into the man's forehead. The prisoners' screams faded in his ears like radio static, helping him decompress and unwind. 

"Keep screaming," he growled, slamming his head against the concrete floor over and over again. Standing back up, CGB continued to think about her as he took another long drag from his cigar.

It was still cherried.

CGB heard his cell phone go off. He answered without looking, knowing it was Murph because he was late.

"Where the fuck are you? We are about to roll out of here in 10."

CGB paused for a moment and considered if he should tell him about Morgan.

"I'm leaving now, Kitty's just giving me a hard time. I think I'm going to have the physician come up here to check her out. She's too wound up."

Murph laughed, "He will need an escort, she's probably still upset about last night."

"She's definitely upset...," CGB responded.

"That's fine, she'll get over it. I had the boys up here take a look around the Command Center's system for anything else on her Dove status. From what they gathered she has a solid record of successful Combat Missions, specifically in regards to killing soldiers not fucking them. We might even be her first from what it looks like. She's also listed as inactive- out of state DND, visiting family in Washington."

"If she was focused on Combat Missions she probably knows way more information than she realizes." CGB mused, ashing his cigar on the now unconscious prisoner. 

"We should hold off on telling anyone about this until we have the full picture. Last thing I want is for Wagner to challenge our branding because it was done under false pretenses." 

"For once, I think you're right. I'll leave Mills in charge of her and head down," CGB responded. 

"Sounds good. Smyth is staying behind to keep an eye on everything too. Hurry the fuck up, we already bombed two supply bridges and you missed the show."

CGB hung up the phone with mixed emotions.

Doves just like UPP fag*ots were brainwashed to believe they had moral and intellectual superiority over Conservatives. It was very difficult to reverse that thinking, especially for a Dove that was a fighter and not a whore. They still believe they will win in the end because they are 'right'. 

CGB knew only the winners of War get to decide who's fucking right.

Liberals, even with the help of beautiful Doves like Morgan, didn't have the ability to do what it took to actually win. To kill those that needed to die and enslave those that couldn't protect themselves was something only the Nationalists could do. 

He personally looked at Doves like an adorable paramilitary. Their main goal was to protect, save and free innocent life. An honorable cause, something akin to the Peace Corps. if they participated in War. Their efforts were in vain though because they usually ended up helping useless infertile fuck-slaves, while using their own fertile bodies to manipulate men in power.

Neither the Nationalists nor the UPP outright supported or opposed Doves. Both sides sought them out, as they were useful against anyone with a cock and eyes. 

The UPP fall all over themselves trying to help them because they are actually successful at infiltrating Compounds and gathering Intel.

With how valuable Doves are he felt much better knowing that she's safely branded and enslaved with him on the Compound. He could finally focus on wiping those UPP fucks clean off the map.

They were going to have some fun getting closer to that goal today and he couldn't wait. 

He was feeling better already.

*********

"Open the door Miss or I will break it down," Squad Leader Mills growled, slamming his fist against the dark wooden panel. 

"Break it down with what? Your wittle baby hands?" Morgan mocked, audibly pushing furniture in front of the door to block it. 

Mills rubbed his temple, looking at the solid door warily. "What did I do to deserve this God?" he mumbled, wishing he never agreed to be her personal guard. 

CG Barberi told Mills that he punished the whore a little too hard trying to force her to go down to the Med Lab. The Commanders were all working on a large attack against the UPP today, so now it was up to Mills to deal with this bratty fucking bitch and it all had to be done totally hands off. 

Because she's spoiled rotten, they are just going to have the physician come up to her room to conduct the follow up. Mills was pissed because injured soldiers don't even get that kind of special treatment. 

Thankfully, Mills was also given direct permission by CG Barberi to handle her with his 'best judgement', having proven himself to them with her recent outbursts. Mills was more than eager to start passing down some judgement onto this bitch.

"Griffin, Loundry come take this fucking door down!" Mills ordered, motioning for his soldiers to proceed. 

"Don't touch my door asshole!" Morgan screamed from the room.

"Open it then," Mills responded calmly.

"No!"

"Then we're taking it down!" 

"Fine! I'll open it," Morgan lied.

"Go ahead then," Mills said waiting to hear furniture move. 

Instead, after a few minutes a piece of paper slipped under the door.

It read:

Dear Edward,

Kill yourself. 💋

❤ Miss O'Bryan

"Argh, this fucking bitch! Take the damn door down now!" Mills ordered. 

Morgan giggled as she sat on the floor hooking the last few chain links together. She was stalling for time, trying to finish linking the long chain before they got into her bedroom and saw what she did. 

Tearing every one of them down from the canopy bed and furniture, Morgan made a long lead that she was going to use to descend from the bedroom window. 

Hooking the chain around one of the sturdy bed posts, she looped her foot into the other end and wrapped a good amount of length around her forearm. Morgan could hear soldiers using power drills on the hinges of her door, getting ready to take it down. 

Walking up to the window she opened it wide and looked out into the courtyard. It was mid-day and hot as Hell. There were no soldiers out because of the raids they were conducting which made this the perfect time for Morgan to give her free climbing chops a try. She tossed the chain outside and swung her legs out the window. She paused to consider what she was doing, she was pretty high up and this wasn't exactly the best idea. 

She also didn't even really have a plan, she was just upset that things were falling apart so rapidly and wanted to get away from that fucking physician. She was doing so well not that long ago and now she's been totally compromised and humiliated.

Patty was going to be so disappointed in her. 

It was way worse than she thought it would be, she knew they would be fucking twisted but she thought they were still at least human.

Morgan took a mental step back, reminding herself she could learn from this and do better. She would never forget what they did to her but she couldn't dwell on it.

She was going to continue to do what she came here to do.

Taking a deep breath she tested her weight against the chains. She was relying mostly on her ability to descend by free climbing and hoping the chain will catch her if she slips. 

She turned and hung her body out of the window, letting the excess chain fall down toward the ground. 

'Slow and steady Morgy,' she thought, soothing her nerves. Taking hold of the bricks one at a time, she shimmied over to another window on her left, slowly working her way toward the third story rooftop. She could still hear the power tools working on her door as she moved. She blocked the door with enough furniture to buy her a few minutes at least. 

Thankfully she moved quickly with the help of the baby powder on her hands, giving her some traction against the brick. She could feel the hot sun on her back and wished she had a tshirt on instead of her white camisole, her black shorts were also no help as they barely covered her ass. 

Sweaty palms were not something she needed right now but she could feel her body warming up. 

She felt her foot hit the shingles of the 3rd floor rooftop and let out a relieved sigh. Stepping onto the platform, she unhooked part of the chain link, leaving some behind. Bringing the rest along with her, she moved to the back of the building to avoid being seen by returning soldiers. Finding a sturdy pipe, she repeated the process of securing the chain so she could descend again. 

She didn't have much chain left, maybe 15 feet or so and she was still at least 20 feet up. Descending slowly, she felt her arms burning and straining to hold her body weight with just her fingers. 

'Maybe you should have worked out more,' she hissed to herself. Regretting that she's just been wasting her free time eating candy with Alice instead of doing push ups. 

She was almost to the 2nd floor when she felt her hands slipping, losing grip of the brick as the baby powder wore off. 

"Fuck!" she screamed as she fell, feeling the chain hold tight at her ankle. Losing her grip, she was left suspended upside down and swinging in the air a few feet off the ground. "Ooff," she groaned, her body having slammed against the brick wall during her fall. Unzipping her boots, she freed herself only to fall the last few feet directly onto her ass. 

Standing up slowly, she brushed off her shorts, happy she decided to at least wear black stockings today. No boots meant no rough terrain though, turning from the building she looked around and couldn't believe her eyes.

Hunter's motorcycle. 

He left it behind when he went to the Capitol, still parked in the back. Morgan made a beeline for it, hopeful that Hunter was arrogant enough to leave the keys inside. 

She approached the behemoth black bike and sure enough his key sat right in the center console waiting to go. 

She straddled it, revving it on with a thunderous roar. She kicked the stand up just in time to hear the shouting coming from an upstairs window as a soldier noticed her. 

With an obnoxious laugh, Morgan sped up the road, heading straight for Joe's House. 

*************

Patty watched Morgan ride off on the motorcycle into the woods with a smile on her face. 

'That's my girl,' she thought, proud that she wasn't letting their treatment keep her down. Morgan was a good Dove, it wasn't her fault that Patty withheld information from her and sent her into the trenches. They needed a Dove on the inside of West Virginia as soon as possible, no matter how amateur of a honeypot she was. 

These two have US Military files with information on heavy weapons located somewhere on this Compound. These are at a minimum; MOABs, SRBMs and possibly even B-52 Bomber planes. All of which shouldn't be used on American soil but aren't exactly banned. So they are all still technically fair game. 

Patty only knew the information was here on this Compound, nothing more. Their intel was limited because these two kept a tight rein on their slaves. Killing infertile runaways and lowering the station of fertile slaves to discourage them has worked very well for several months. 

When they got word that these physical files were somewhere on the Compound, Morgan was just finishing up some local combat training. They learned she had a connection with one of the Commanders and after some digging found that she was as good a fit as anyone could be, except for her race. Thankfully, her fertility, age, beauty and immunity to the E-12 Virus were enough to get her in and ensnare them.

But now things have gotten a bit more complicated.

Patty turned from the window quickly when she heard her door jiggle, then burst open to Squad Leader Mills. He was enraged, his steel eyes burning brightly as he glared at her.

"Bring the little one in here and lock it down," he ordered, moving to allow them into the bedroom. Several large soldiers moved in, taking drills to the windows sealing them shut. They looked around the room again before leaving in a blur.

"I know you have some goddamn sense, so I'm not going to fucking warn you to stay in this room," Mills hissed, glaring at Patty. 

Patty nodded silently, taking AJs hand and pulling her away from them. 

"Good."

Leaving just as quickly as he came in, Patty heard the door lock and several soldiers stay behind to stand guard. 

'This is a heavy response for just her,' Patty thought, looking at the now drilled windows.

"Do you know what happened?" Patty asked, looking down at AJ. She looked so young and sweet, so painfully innocent. 

"Morgan ran away again," she whispered, looking behind Patty out the window. "I wish she would just obey her Master's. They're just going to punish her when they find out."

Patty turned and walked toward the window. "Does she run away a lot?" she asked, looking back at AJ. 

"Yeah, she fights them all the time but it's useless."

"Why do you say that?" Patty asked, curious to see why Lt. Robert Jordan's daughter thinks like this.

"They control everything," AJ complained. "There's no use in fighting them anymore. They know what she's doing, they know everything." 

"They aren't God sweetheart. How could they know everything?" Patty asked, saddened by her despondency. 

"They make us tell them everything... make me tell them everything anyway. If I don't they'll find out and punish both of us..."

Patty turned to her slowly, making sure she chose her words carefully. 

"I know what you mean... Do they ask you to tell on her?"

"Yeah, I try to keep some things to myself but I've only been able to do it a few times."

Patty kept her composure looking sympathetically at AJ, realizing she's been spying on Morgan. Maybe they already know she's a Dove... Maybe she's already pregnant.

"Have you ever tried not telling the whole truth?"

AJ sighed, pressing her forehead against the cool glass of the window. "I'm a bad liar, it doesn't matter anyways. If they can enslave someone as strong as Morgan then I have no chance. I'm weak."

Patty knelt down to look AJ directly in the eyes, she studied her for a moment deciding what she would do with her. 

"Do you want to be strong too?" Patty asked in a gentle but firm voice. AJ looked back at her, unsure what she was getting at. 

"Yeah but I could never be strong like her..."

Patty smiled, deciding in that moment what she would do. AJ was too naive for Patty to share any personal information with but she could build her up and teach her the art of manipulation. AJ may come in handy down the line if she gained some confidence and strength. 

No one would expect her to lie. 

"No sweety. We're all strong in our own unique ways. Morgan has her own strengths and weaknesses just like you. If you want, I can show you some tricks to make dealing with these jerks a little easier." 

AJ looked up at Patty doe-eyed and grateful. It was so nice to have another slave here that wasn't mean to her. 

"I would like that."

*********

CGB was riding in an armored Humvee about 5 miles from the Capitol when he received a video message on his phone from Murph.

'Take a look at this cocky motherfucking cunt.'

Opening the video, CGB was surprised to see that Jack did in fact look cocky. Freshly showered and surrounded by other UPP Commanders, he had a smug smile on his face. 

Jack motioned for someone off camera to approach him, waving his hand forward. CGB watched as Sergeant Browne was paraded in front of the camera, his body hunched over and limping. He hadn't heard any intel on him in weeks and wasn't sure if he was still alive. Sgt. Browne turned to face the camera and it became clear what they had done to him. Jack had taken a page from CGB and aparently convinced the UPP that torture was now a viable interrogation tecnique. 

"I am sorry Commander...," he whispered, before Jack raised a pistol to his head and blew his brains out. He dropped to the floor dead and was quickly dragged away, all without Jack saying a single word. 

Hunter swallowed hard. He was honestly surprised the fucker had it in him to kill a prisoner like that. Doing it in this setting is as formal as it gets. 

Jack motioned for someone else to approach the camera, it was another prisoner. One of the two soldiers he sent into their cave system stared back at him with a mangled face. He personally trained Noel, watched him grow from a cadet into an elite member of Beta Team. Jack raised his pistol and pressed it into the soldier's tricep from behind. 

"This ones for you American Psycho," Jack said, pulling the trigger. Blowing a hole clear through Noel, CGB winced at the sight of the man's arm exploding on impact.

Satisfied, Jack finally felt like he had shown enough to the camera and was ready to speak.

"Now that I've shown you redneck fucks that I'm done playing around with you, I'll let you know what your options are. None. I mapped out your entire Compound while I ran circles around you cunts and know where everything is. You arrogant pricks are going to pay for what you've done. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

The video ended.

CGBs face contorted in rage as he crushed the phone in his hands. He started getting out of the vehicle as it pulled up to the Command Center, rushing to get inside the building. 

In Charleston, WV the Command Center within the Capitol held their state headquarters and was their main hub when they conducted large-scale attacks. 

At the moment, dozens of officers bustled through the huge building reporting in on the raids occurring all across the state. CG Kelly was nice enough to provide a dozen helicopters, all equipped with missiles and over two dozen specialty drones to hit specific targets that will hopefully cripple their supply chain forever.

"Finally!" Murph said approaching him. "We already started but you're here just in time to see the drones." Murph said with CG Kelly at his side. 

"We need to talk."

CGB pulled Murph from CG Kelly and walked with him into a side office, closing the door behind them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Murph asked, confused.

"I hurt her... I didn't mean to and it isn't anything serious but I went too rough beating her ass and hurt her." 

"You hit her without me present or my consent?" Murph asked in a low voice, his jaw ticking in anger. His dark blue eyes burned with hate as he stared CGB down.

"Yes," CGB confessed.

In an instant, Murph tackled him down to the floor before punching him square in the jaw. He got a few good licks in before CGB blocked him with his forearms, not willing to hit him back. 

"You fucking psychotic asshole! I told you not to hit her because I knew you would fucking hurt her!" 

"I really didn't mean to Red, I didn't think she would fight so hard against going down for the follow up," CGB replied, still blocking Murphs hard punches with his forearms. 

"Of course she would, she always fights us! She's literally a third your size you fucking idiot. I knew I couldn't trust you with her. She was just attacked with a metal baton and you are already beating on her!" Murph growled, baring his teeth as he continued his relentless punches. 

"What the fuck are you two fighting about?!" CG Kelly yelled as he barged into the room. He immediately saw Murph on top of CGB trying his hardest to beat him to death. Pulling him off by his uniform, CG Kelly called for his soldiers to take the Commander out of the room to cool off. 

"You stay the fuck away from her until I can see what you did," Murph ordered, as he was pulled out of the room by his men.

"This is about your slave?" CG Kelly asked, surprised that she could elicit such strong emotions from them. 

"It's between Murph and I, we had an agreement and I broke it," CGB said, standing up on his feet. He felt bad, he had never really broken a promise to a brother before, especially not Murph. 

"Not sure why he would demand any agreement or condition for a slave," CG Kelly said, handing CGB a red bandana to wipe the blood from his mouth. 

"I agreed to certain terms for her because of my... history." 

"You mean your history of keeping all of your slaves in line? You never have runaways because they know who is their Master. Murph is too soft when it comes to discipline, he doesn't understand that these whores need to be slapped around every now and again to remember their place."

CGB rubbed his jaw tenderly as they walked out of the office. 

"She's different Kell, Murph knew her from before the War and is even more protective of her than I am. She's our mutual property and I shouldn't have punished her like that. She's still injured from an attack and small to begin with..."

"Wait, someone attacked your slave after she was branded?" CG Kelly asked, genuinely surprised. 

"Hank Guillo attacked her with a metal baton because she mouthed off to him. He almost broke her fucking back."

CG Kelly remembered what CG Wagner said about Hank's brother. Now he knew why they killed him and honestly it sounded justified. Still moving towards the Blue Room to watch the drone strikes, CG Kelly grabbed his shoulder stopping him at the door.

"If you want this to work you two can't fight. He is your partner... your brother. West Virginia needs you two to be cohesive. I remember a time when CG Reynolds and I couldn't agree on anything for Stacy. We almost fucking killed each other and in the end it didnt matter. When we were all together it just kinda fell back into place." 

"Perhaps you're right," CGB answered with a half smile. 

"Let me talk to Murph after he cools down," CG Kelly offered, walking with him into the Blue Room to watch the deadly drone strikes across the state. 

********

Morgan rode over the winding dirt roads enjoying the wind in her hair and the sound of the engine roaring. She had never been able to really explore the Compound and wanted to see as much as possible while she had the chance. She knew how to get to Joe's house from the Center so she drove in that direction. 

She passed by some beautiful scenery along the way, like lush wild fruit trees and towering weeping willows. She always loved how gorgeous this state was and hated that it was being destroyed with mortars and fire every day. She rode up to a small wooden bridge that passed over a large river and saw that it was the only way over to the other side. 

Slowing down, she noticed the two troops walking across it and locked eyes with them. They looked at her confused for a second before rushing toward her, taking their radios out as they ran.

"Oh Shit."

Spinning around quickly, she rode in the opposite direction, taking dangerous turns in an effort to confuse her trail. She sped past Joe's house, leading them away from her main target. She quickly ran out of road though and found herself coming to a screeching halt right at the edge of a cliffside. 

Dropping off at least a hundred feet, certain death awaited anyone careless enough to drive over it. 

Walking the bike to the edge while still straddling it, she brought it as close as she could before carefully getting off. She stepped onto the grass to avoid leaving prints in the dirt and held the motorcycles handles still. 

Revving hard, she kicked up dirt to show a quick effort to stop and let go. She watched the bike fly over the cliffside and crash down in the ravine at the bottom, exploding on impact. 

She smiled, pleased that she destroyed something Hunter truly cared about. 

Jumping from rock to rock gleefully, she slipped away without anyone being the wiser. She was a safe distance away and approaching Joe's house by the time Mills arrived to the scene.

"My fucking God!" Mills screamed, looking down at the flaming wreckage. "Get a Team in a chopper right now."

Mills wasn't sure if he should call this in. That was definitely CG Barberi's bike and she was last seen riding it. She could be dead or dying or this could all be for show. 

He didn't know which was worse. 

He decided to hold off and see if she was actually in the wreckage. Looking around the cliffside, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'Like that bitch would ever die that easily,' Mills thought, staring into the dense forest.

*********

CG Kelly left the Blue Room after watching a few rounds of drone strikes to talk some sense into Murph. He was trying to get a hold of his slave now and for whatever reason she wasn't available, making him even more irate.

Pacing in his office, Murph called Squad Leader Mills for the third time, still unable to reach him. Murph threw his phone against the brick wall as CG Kelly walked into his office, smashing it to pieces. 

Unfazed, CG Kelly sat down in the leather chair across from Murph's desk, lighting up a cigar. 

"I'm fixing to leave and go check on her right fucking now," Murph said, taking out a bottle of Bourbon from a liqour cabinet behind his desk. Drinking straight from the bottle, Murph's anger was obvious, his short temper having blown a fuse within him. 

"CGB tells me you knew your slave before the War?" CG Kelly asked, trying to figure out more about their relationship. 

Murphs brooding face cracked, breaking into a soft smile. "Yeah, we went to University together."

"So, you realize you are extremely biased when it comes to her," CG Kelly said, offering Murph a cigar. 

Murph shook his head, sitting on his desk in front of CG Kelly. Letting out a long sigh, he ran his hand over his face in frustration. 

"I know I'm fucking biased Kell. I branded her because I love her and want her to have my children," Murph replied, closing his eyes. "I didn't think I would ever have a chance at a family and now he is fucking it up!"

Murph's anger was being fueled by the liquor, slowly edging him towards a raging inferno of hate for CGB.

"She's not like other slaves," Murph continued. "She has literally risked her life for birthcontrol to avoid a pregnancy because of how much she hates us. She is never going to properly assimilate if she's being beaten by my soldiers and now him," Murph spat, taking another long swig from the bottle. 

"You don't know how badly he beat on her, I'm sure it's nothing serious," CG Kelly started. "He is changing a fundamental part of himself for your slave, that's going to take some time." 

"The psychopathic part or the depraved part?" Murph asked bitterly. 

"You know he's a fucking sadist; that's part of what makes him ruthless when we need him to be. He can't just turn that shit off, just like you can't turn off how angry you are with him right now," CG Kelly responded calmly. He knew Murph was angry but he was still usually reasonable, even with his short temper. 

"CGB's come a long way from who he was, you know how many infertile slaves he used to go through, maiming and killing them every few weeks. The way he acts with her is a great turnaround, it shows me he cares about her just as much as you do," CG Kelly encouraged.

"If he gave a fuck about her he wouldn't be beating on her for stupid shit. He can't change and I'm not going to try and make him. If he beats on her again, I'm going to fucking kill him," Murph responded, putting the bottle down. 

Standing, he moved to leave his office, "I am returning to the Compound to see her, we already completed the initial surge so the rest is just observation." 

CG Kelly stood up, shrugging his shoulders, "It's your call Murph, I don't mind staying until we get the numbers back."

Murph nodded, picking up his pistol on the way out of his office, leaving CG Kelly behind. 

"That went well," CG Kelly sighed, taking a swig from the bottle of Bourbon. 

********

Morgan was deep in the woods making her way to Joe's house when she felt a strange presence, almost a shift in the air itself. She crouched low, hiding behind a large bush but was not quick enough. 

"Don't bother darling, I've already seen you."

Morgan's heart jumped at the sound of his voice, it was Smyth. She'd recognize his thick accent anywhere. 

Standing up slowly, she saw him on the other side of the bush with a big smile on his face. He was alone but heavily armed with a MK13. Highly skilled and totally at ease, he was more than capable of taking her in all by himself. Smyth towered over her just like the rest of them, with a full beard framing his square jaw and bright green eyes peeking out from shaggy brown hair. Rough around the edges in all the right ways, she forgot how attractive he was when she couldn't see his War tattoos. 

"How did you get all the way out here little lady?" he drawled, making his way around the bush towards her. She moved in the opposite direction, keeping a safe distance from him. 

"Am I far from the house?" she asked, playing stupid. "I guess I got lost," she said in a silken tone, lying to his face. His eyes glowed like smouldering emeralds in amusement. 

"Did you get lost before or after you destroyed CGB's bike?"

She smiled mischievously but didn't respond, still moving around the bush to stay away from him.

Suddenly, he stopped advancing toward her and took out his radio. Morgan's smile faded as she realized he was going to call for backup and capture her. Turning it on, she was silent as the sound of static hissed between them. 

After a few seconds, he finally spoke. "Clear in the North Quadrant," he lied, staring directly into her eyes. "Everyone go South towards the Stables and search for any missing mares. Report back in 30." 

Morgan was shocked, he lied and misdirected his own men, something that would surely constitute treason or worse. 

Why?

"Smyth?" she started, backing away from him slowly.

"You're such a sweet thing, I don't want any interruptions while I'm enjoying you," he said, his voice smooth as aged scotch.

"You know I'm branded right, can't you get in trouble for this?"

"I helped sign off on your branding," he responded, taking off his tactical belt as he stepped closer to her. "Technically, I wouldn't be breaking our Code...," he said, undoing his pants zipper. "But I also didn't ask permission to have you..."

"Smyth you could have any slave here and you've already had me...," she continued, still stepping further back from him.

"No," he interrupted. "I don't consider fucking your mouth as having you. I want your pussy, I've never fucked a half-breed like you, I want to know what it's like." 

Smyth's grin was cocky and alluring. He held her gaze as she processed his words, her eyes dilating in response to his. He was serious.

"I'll even give you a 10 minute head start when we're done. I promise."

"I'm surprised Smyth. This is risky, even for you," she said, feeling her back come up against the bark of a tree. 

"The Commanders left me in charge of the Compound while they are in the Capitol," he said, approaching her slowly. "I've been waiting for a chance to get you alone since that first day."

She looked at him puzzled, unsure why his frank lewdness was making her pussy wet. His desire to fuck her made her feel almost like a freak or a fetish. It also made her feel incredibly hot that he'd risk so much just to give her pussy a try. 

'Men are so weird,' she thought, looking him over. 

"So do you agree?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Just my pussy?" 

"Are you offering more?" he asked, placing his arm over her head against the tree.

She sucked in a panicked breath as his other hand touched her, coming up to caress her jaw lightly. "I won't do anything unless you agree," he said, staring intently at her. "I don't get off on you fighting me."

"I want a 30 minute head start," she countered.

Smyth smiled, taking hold of her hips as he pushed her back up against the tree. 

"Deal."

He kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing with hers' as his hands explored her soft curvy body. She felt him roam from her hips to her ass, squeezing and grabbing it roughly. He was aggressive but not domineering, raising his hands to pull down the front of her camisole for full access to her tits. When he cupped them both she couldn't help but lift her chest up towards his mouth, eager to feel his lips.

"These are my favorite," he said with a grin, bringing his mouth down to her dark pink nipples. Taking one between his teeth, he nipped at her before licking along her areola, stroking the sensitive area with his tongue. She moaned loudly and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Shhh," he whispered. "No noise."

She shook her head as he continued covering her mouth, now alternating his suckling between both of her hard nipples. She could feel her pussy tingling, anticipating his thick cock thrusting into it. She squirmed against the tree, her body starting to involuntarily jerk as the desire to touch him made her hips buck up in need.

He stepped back from her and pulled down her shorts, helping her step out of them. He took her hand and spun her around, pulling her back against his chest in a playful twirl. Kissing her neck from behind, he soaked in all of her unique details. Her hair smelled like vanilla, it was soft and wild, with curls that flowed freely down her back. 

Exploring further down, he held her tight waist as he continued kissing her neck. He enjoyed how she so easily melted against his body, her round ass pressing into his hardening cock. She had the perfect amount of fat and muscle, making her body both soft and firm. Her skin was now golden from the summer sun and silky to the touch.

She moaned again as his hands found her bare pussy, touching the outer lips softly. He growled from behind her, taking out a black bandana to tie around her mouth. 

"Murph was right, you don't listen," he whispered in her ear as he tied the cloth over her mouth. She struggled in his arms but he already had her in a weakened position. 

Even with her pulling away, he still wasn't forceful. He didn't tie the bandana too tight, just enough to give her something to bite on. 

"I want to try this way first," he said, bending her over against the tree. Her arms held her up as he spread her legs apart, she didn't know why Smyth was getting her so horny but he was. His genuine curiosity with her body was perplexing and exciting to her. She couldn't imagine growing up in such a small bubble that she never experienced anyone that looked different from her.

"What happened here?" he asked, lightly running his finger over the fresh cut on her asscheek. 

She turned back to him and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"They need to treat their property better," Smyth growled, rubbing his hand over the cut. 

Grabbing her hips with both hands he pulled her back towards him. He loved the little dimples that met right above her round asscheeks and how her back had small freckles scattered all across it. Her tight waist made her wide hips even more prominent, especially when she was bent over in front of him. 

His cock was aching to be inside of her pussy, he could feel it pulsing as he pulled it out of his boxers. She made muffled noises and wiggled her ass in front of him, looking back seductively in response. 

"Do you want my cock in your pussy darling?" Smyth asked. She giggled and said a muffled, "Mmhmm" through the bandana.

'This is actually kinda fun,' Morgan thought, appreciating the sweet banter.

Rubbing his cock along her warm wet slit he brought his hands back through her hair, wrapping it loosely in his fist. He lined his cock up with her pussy and slowly pushed into her, making sure she adjusted to each inch as he filled her. 

"Fuck you're tight," Smyth rasped. "Are they even using you baby?" 

He heard her muffled moans as he began pumping into her, watching his cock go in and out of her pink pussy. He couldn't believe how amazing she felt, she was tight, wet and incredibly hot around his cock. The combination of caressing her curves and thrusting his cock into her tight sheath made him feel his balls start to twitch and tighten already. 

'Not yet,' he thought, fucking her harder as he lightly pulled on her long curls.

Her soft muffled moans hitched up as he rolled his hips, forcing his cock against her g-spot. Reaching around her, he took both of her heavy tits in his hands and used them to hold her steady as his quickened his thrusts into her. 

'God he feels good,' Morgan thought, feeling her slick honey start to trickle down between her thighs. He wasn't too rough, just enough for her body to recognize a real man has entered her.

"Now, I want to see you," he said, pulling her from the tree and spinning her around. 

Even with the bandana covering her mouth he could see her sexy smile. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shining and hooded with desire. He picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips. 

"Stay quiet for me baby," he whispered, pulling out the loose bandana from her mouth. She kissed him hungrily, needing to taste him again and eager to please. He enjoyed her reactions to him, he never liked a dead fish or a tied up slave, he wanted a woman that wanted to fuck him as much as he wanted to fuck her. 

"Smyth, what's your name?" she gasped, feeling the rough bark of the tree hit her bare back. Smyth chuckled softly and kissed up her neck to her jaw. 

"Is that how you do it? With names?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I like to know the name of the man making me cum," she whispered, nipping his ear. "Don't you want to hear me say it? Your name...," she asked, holding onto his shoulders as she hovered over his hard cock. 

He groaned low, holding onto her wide hips securely as he entered her soaking pussy in one hard thrust. She gasped but bit her lip, quieting herself. He smiled, kissing her neck again as he began pumping into her pussy. 

"Eric," he whispered. "My name is Eric Smyth."

She sighed lustfully, pressing her large tits against his chest. 

"Eric...," she whispered, lightly dragging her long nails over his shoulders. His cock twitched deep in her pussy hearing his name. He quickened his thrusts, feeling his balls start to build toward release. 

"What do you want baby?" he asked, desperate to hear her beg for him. They bucked together against the tree, trying in vain to stay quiet as they approached climax together.

"Fuck me," she purred, pulling his hair softly. "Please Eric... fuck me!" She held onto his shoulders as he thrust into her hard and fast. She heard his growl of satisfaction and felt his hips start to jerk as his cock swelled inside of her.

She looked directly into his eyes and saw an opportunity to secure herself inside his memory forever. Wrapping herself around him tightly, she rode his cock as he thrust her, maintaining his rhythm. 

"Cum in me Eric," she whispered breathlessly, kissing and sucking his neck. He drove hard into her, motivated by a haze of lust and primal need that he'd never felt before. He knew he shouldn't cum in her because she's branded and if she got pregnant with his child instead of theirs... 

Smyth felt his balls twitch at the thought and explode, filling her pussy suddenly with thick ropes of his cum as he roared against her neck. She came along with him, enjoying the intensity of his orgasm as her pussy locked down on his stiff cock. 

The two were so enthralled they never saw Squad Leader Mills watching them silently from the dense forest with an evil grin.

They weren't alone. 

**********  
Please vote or comment below. I am working on Ch 9 but encouragement is always appreciated!


End file.
